Unexpected X Developments
by 1angel2heart
Summary: Their first interaction was an unexpected confrontation in a foggy, damp and deadly forest. This initiated a connection that lingered between them and a spark whenever they met that neither could fully comprehend. Inexplicable, incomprehensible and unexpected. FULL summary inside. Some humor too XD [Hisoka, Gon F.], Illumi Z., Killua Z., Zeno Z. YAOI, rated M for LEMON, language.
1. FOREWORD

**FOREWORD...**

**Full Summary:**

Their first interaction was an unexpected confrontation in a foggy, damp and deadly forest. This initiated a connection that lingered between them and a spark whenever they met that neither could fully comprehend. Inexplicable, incomprehensible and unexpected. Now, a few years later the one person Gon didn't want to meet (or trust) might be the very person to help make sense of his crazy world. Was he a friend, foe or chaotic neutral? And what unexpected developments awaited them? [HisoGon] This is a YAOI please don't read if you don't like it. It's also rated M for LEMON and some coarse language. My first fanfic. Please fav, review, follow for updates and enjoy.

**A/N**

**Warning: This is going to be a yaoi which means it is a Male x Male pairing in this story. In addition to this it is an M-Rated fic. Please do not read if this type of stuff offends you.**

**NB: This shall be the first and last time I write an author's note this long but it is vital for the story!**

* * *

><p>Kon'nichiwa everyone *waves* I'd like to thank you for deciding to check out my story! *bows*. The following are some important words that would do you well to read – an introduction of sorts, but fear not the very first chapter is right after this little <em>foreword<em>.

Let's get to it then shall we?

**ABOUT THIS STORY:**

After not writing for years, I've received an inspiration when I (like so many of you) fell head over feet into the Hunter x Hunter fandom. That can't be such a bad thing if it brought me out of dormancy right?

My favourite pairing is Hisoka & Gon, but I have others, (which you may or may not see in this story *insert mysterious evil laugh here*) and since I couldn't find many ongoing fics on this pair, I decided to write one myself. I am so excited because I have so many things -in this cramped brain of mine- planned for this story and for you guys. There are going to be a lot of UNEXPECTED developments indeed that I'm sure you won't be expecting XP. But being the nice person that I am, I am open to requests for things you may want to see in the story. Just put it in your review :)

**MORE WARNINGS:**

But first, before you dive in, I want to warn you that this story is based off of the 1999 original, as well as the 2011 remake (to integrate parts where the first series ended) and incorporates the manga as well (-because I'm greedy-) so if you're not up to date with chapter 349, there would be lots of spoilers ahead for you.

**FINALLY…**

This is my first story so I may be a bit rusty…which is why I do a lot of proofreading and reorganizing of my chapters before posting (I am my harshest critic) that may slow down updates but I promise that my update rate won't be longer than fortnightly!

Finally, I want you guys to know that you are all appreciated and I look forward to your comments, reviews, suggestions, faves and follows in the future as we take this journey together. See y'all in each new chapter!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

**P.S.:** The start of this story is set at about one year after Gon's hospitalization and recovery in episode 146 of the 2011 remake.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**A/N**

**Kon'nichiwa everyone! *waves* Here is the first chapter of the story. I decided to post this much earlier than explained in the foreword as no one gave any indication of any special requests so I guess that I'll just surprise you guys *_~ (Oh and there won't be any chapter names in this story. I find that it sort of gives away what's going to happen and I like keeping people in suspense haha)**

**Pairing****: Hisoka x Gon**

**Disclaimer****: All characters mentioned in this story that are part of the Hunter x Hunter Manga…indeed are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi and are not mine. All I own is the plot…**

**Please note:**

" **Speech**"

'**Thought**'

**Now, without further ado, Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Developments<strong>

A sunny day. That's all it was. Some may say that it's a beautiful day but beautiful weather meant nothing to him.

Neither did day nor night.

If it rained he took shelter…sometimes; If it was too hot, well whatever. All that mattered was survival…and enjoyment.

What was the point of going through each day and not having fun? Without it life would just be bland and uninteresting. And that's exactly what it was these days. It's been ages since he'd gotten into a fight…a _**good**_ fight, the type to make his heart pound. One that actually made him break a sweat and use at least a third of his latent power.

"_Booooring_ ~ " He sighed in his singsong voice as he looked up at the blindingly bright blue sky. Mother Nature seemed to be in a good mood today.

"_At least someone is in a good mood_ ~ " He soured aloud.

Tapping his foot against the side of the rock cliff where he sat cross-legged, he continued his train of thought.

The last time he had something close to a challenge was when he'd fought some pro hunters during the Hunter Association's elections about a year ago. _Damn_… he thought, _that wasn't even all that recent_. And it wasn't even fun, considering that he'd managed to best them all without even staining the pristine white of his clothing. _Geez._

"I need some action in my life ~ " Hisoka was now getting agitated. That seemed to be happening more and more these days whenever he remembered going to the city where the Hunters' Association Headquarters was located for the voting and the subsequent fights that took place there.

He's not the type expected to turn up for such a thing as voting but he'd done it primarily to act as a cover for his meeting with Illumi. And why not ruffle the feathers of a few Zodiacs while doing so?

They were aware of – and judged him as a result of – his passion for a good fight (they had the nerve to label him as some kind of mass murderer ~_boohoo where are the tissues_~) but he couldn't care less about what they thought of him; his only interest in them was their strength, and the possibility that he could fight each of them for his entertainment.

The Zodiacs present for the first day of voting he had rated above seventy-five because of their aura. That would surely be a worthy fight, but back then he didn't want to engage them and bring attention to himself unless he had no other option (he was there on a mission after all)...so he had spent the rest of the morning scouting the hunters who had come to vote.

Unfortunately, the so-called 'pro hunters' he secretly assessed from across the room didn't even cross a score of fifty! To imagine…there was even one dude who scored a two! WTH? How did he even get his hunter's licence? Shit like that should be illegal.

By the time he was done analyzing the crowd he was scowling to himself – sorely disappointed that he couldn't even locate some more toys to add to his box – when he had been suddenly hit by an aura so strong that it scored ninety-five on his scale. Even more surprising was that it felt familiar and he had turned immediately, only to see Gittarukur, Illumi's disguise.

Hisoka sighed, remembering the pleasurable tingle he'd felt from Illumi's strong aura.

Especially when he'd teased the raven haired man about killing Killua as they were staking out the younger brothers and the butlers of the Zoldyck family. Illumi had released a bloodlust so strong that the birds in a wide perimeter had been spooked out of the trees.

Oh how he'd _love_ to fight him proper one day but right now he must be patient. It's a pity that patience these days was especially in short supply since he _needed_ a good fight, but Illumi was one of his toys he had decided to save for last.

This was because if they were to fight, it'd be a death match and right now he and Illumi had a bit of a symbiotic relationship and provided each other with valuable information or assistance when necessary. Illumi was useful and he couldn't lose him...yet.

That time at the Hunter Association Election was the last he'd seen Illumi, which means that the young man didn't provide any means of excitement for him recently. So he was left once again "chasing after Kuroro" – as Illumi had described his search. Kuroro had gone missing after regaining his Nen and appeared to be quite good at staying under the radar. But then again, it was no surprise as that man was a renowned thief. He would not have survived this long if the authorities and every fool who wanted revenge were able to find him easily. On his hunt to locate him he did manage to meet a few good fighters though, but none worth keeping alive to develop into fruits ripe enough for his fighting pleasure later on.

Just then he remembered something significant from that time. He had been almost unlucky enough to lose two of his fruits.

Good thing things had worked out in such a way that he didn't actually lose both Killua and Gon...especially Gon.

That boy was his favourite fruit on his way to becoming fully grown for his entertainment and just thinking about him whet his appetite for action. Maybe he'd pause his current search for Kuroro – for now – and see what Gon had been up to.

Hisoka had an idea where the boy was heading as he had already come across him (unbeknownst to the youth of course) in the last city and was subconsciously tailing him before he'd made the decision to actively do so. Gon most likely wasn't even aware that he was being followed as he could be quite clueless at times.

"_Oh Goooonnnnnnnn...the things you make me do_ ~ " he smirked, looking down at the thinning trees below.

At that moment he felt the familiar presence and jumped down with ease into the thicket of bushes quite some distance below, advancing to a mere 50 meters from his target. He'd anticipated that the boy would be heading this way and had gone ahead to lie in wait.

Right now they were in the forested area that spanned for a wide distance and it would take at least three days to cross on foot if resting at night before coming to the next town. That would be ample time to observe the boy and assess what strength he was able to boost in the time he had not seen him.

Hisoka leaned against the massive trunk of a tree pondering all this and as he remained in Zetsu at the edge of a clearing, his target came into view.

* * *

><p>Gon ambled through the thick underbrush until he came upon a clearing. Looking around cautiously, he took a seat on a sizeable rock. This spot would be perfect to stop for now, especially since there was a creek to his left in which he could probably catch some lunch soon.<p>

For the first time in the few hours after dawn he had stopped. He was still having this nagging feeling that someone was watching him. Unable to sense any aura he lifted his head and sniffed the air. Nothing. Giving up for now, he decided that he was probably being overly sensitive.

For one thing, his nose has never failed him yet, although the fact that it was a hot, humid day with practically no wind, did not help. And even if his senses were wrong and there was in fact someone looking at him from the bushes, he did not sense any malicious intent so for now he would ignore the feeling but still be a bit cautious.

Besides, at his level with the amount of training he had completed, whoever it was could never be a challenge. As a matter of fact, he hoped that they were as he could use some action. Gon Freecs has _never_ backed down in the face of a challenge.

* * *

><p>Hisoka chuckled to himself as he watched Gon walk into the clearing and become instantly on alert. Although he was in Zetsu mode the boy was able to sense his presence and remain on alert despite being unable to pinpoint his location. He had tried to make it appear to whoever was watching him that he hadn't noticed their presence but Hisoka knew that Gon was aware of someone watching him. The fact that he did not make a move to try to lose him meant that he was most likely trying to draw him out and take him on.<p>

To always be so confident in his own abilities reminded the magician of the fiery resolve the boy possessed. Hisoka was thrilled at the thought of engaging Gon in a fight and started to get excited just thinking of how much his fruit appeared to have matured, seemingly even more than when he'd last met him.

"_Just how much have you matured Gon_? ~ " he cooed to himself.

He was trying so very hard to rein in his desire to crush the boy but being this close to him, he had no idea how much longer he could remain in hiding.

* * *

><p>Looking up suddenly, Gon sniffed the air. He still did not detect anything. Of all the days for the air to be still, hot and sticky – there wasn't any wind to help carry a hint of a scent to give him the faintest clue of what he was dealing with.<p>

His senses, honed from spending his entire childhood on Whale Island, were screaming that there was someone out there, looking at him...analyzing him. And that maybe…just maybe this encounter was one that he should do his best to avoid.

Before he could ponder on that thought he felt a chill run up his spine. What…the…heck? At first when he'd sensed the unfamiliar change in the atmosphere that came with being closely observed, he had thought that it must have been a fellow traveller that was being extra cautious and had taken to following him to ensure that he wasn't a threat.

But now, he wasn't so sure that this person was entirely without sinister intentions. That is, because it had been a couple miles since he had noticed that person following him and from their presence he could sense that they have been getting steadily closer.

The thing that worried him the most though, is that there was no way of inferring whether they were someone he'd met before because their aura was completely hidden and if it wasn't for his exceptional senses, he wouldn't have even known that they were there.

What kind of creep was out there, and what did they want with him? Almost immediately, Gon realized that running was not an option. If this person was so strong that they could be basically undetectable, he guessed that they'd be highly unpredictable as well. He'd never intended to run anyway and looking down one last time at the map in his hands as he stood, he whispered, "Sorry Killua, I guess I'm going to have to delay a bit…"

Before he could formulate his next move, a sudden rustling in the bushes caught his attention and his head snapped up as he turned toward the source of the sound.

'_Seems like the coward has finally decided to show his face_' he thought cynically as his blood boiled in preparation for the coming confrontation. But what he saw suddenly made his blood run cold in his veins.

That _definitely_ was no coward and the sadistic grin the man wore chilled him to the bone. Whatever it was that he was planning couldn't be good, especially if past experience was anything to go by in this situation.

The logical part of Gon's brain reminded him that this was a man who killed without remorse and who wouldn't hesitate to kill him either – he'd be better off getting as far away from this freak as possible, but currently his legs were frozen in place, unable to give in to his flight response.

He felt so conflicted.

It's not like he could actually get away at this point. Or that he wanted to. Because, unfortunately for Gon, that logical part of his brain that was screaming at him to run was drowned out by the loud thumping of his heart in his chest, fueled by the challenge and making his previously chilled blood burn again as he stared down the man in front of him with expressive eyes, brimming with excitement.

"…Hisoka!" He gasped breathlessly, his eyes never once leaving the figure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hmmm I smell cliffhanger...*Gomen* XD

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! A new chapter should be up soon, thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:** Oooooh this chapter's kind of big .

Kon'nichiwa to everyone checking out this new installment! One thing to note is that I've edited my _**foreword**_ a few days ago. Due to the changes, those of you guys who were with me from the beginning might want to reread it for general information on this story as well as a note about possible spoilers etc.

I'll like to make special mention of my first two reviewers (HomoSocks & Kee-Rect) who were so kind to leave some encouraging words for me in my first chapter as well as all my new followers (Mazura, Emopiggy & Grisia). This has helped to motivate me as I write future chapters and I hope that you as well as everyone else who has waited for an update enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for your support!

**Warnings**: some coarse language, and well poor Gon..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hunter x Hunter!

* * *

><p>"…Hisoka!" He gasped breathlessly, his eyes never once leaving the figure.<p>

"My, my…what do we have here? ~ " Hisoka drawled, steadily approaching the boy.

Instantly Gon dropped into a fighting stance, not knowing what to expect from this encounter.

This was the last thing he was expecting in his state.

"Stay back!" Gon shouted, as the man continued to approach, jumping backwards to put some more distance between them.

Regardless, Hisoka paid him no mind – slow, steady steps putting him only a few feet away from the youth.

"Hmmm…? Is that how you treat an old acquaintance you just happened to meet? How unfortunate ~ " Hisoka pouted.

"Just met?" Gon started disbelievingly, "You liar, I know you've been following me for quite a while now, so drop the innocent act!" He didn't include the fact that he had been unable to differentiate _who_ it was that was following him.

"And here I thought we could have a little chat for old times' sake~ " Hisoka laughed, making a showy gesture of shrugging despondently as he studied the boy in front of him. Internally though, he displayed a conniving smile. Gon knew him so well. It made no sense trying to fool around with him. But it doesn't mean that he would stop doing so. It was just too much fun playing around with the boy and watching that fire in his eyes burn even brighter.

Now that he was standing much closer, he was able to get a good look at him. In the past year and a half since he'd last seen Gon during the match with Razor on Greed Island, it seemed that the boy had matured quite a bit.

It wasn't just about the fact that he was now more than two inches taller than the last time they'd met, but something in his eyes had changed. He seemed less trusting than he was back then.

Something drastic must have happened to cause this kind of growth.

It was then that he remembered that just one year ago Gon had been on the verge of death, only to be miraculously brought back just as he was about to teeter over. That experience, coupled with what Hisoka could only imagine he had been through during the Chimera Ant event, must have dramatically shaken, if not altered some of the boy's perspectives.

This thought made Hisoka even more excited to see how much these experiences would have affected Gon's fighting style. As he eyed him, he realized that Gon was no longer a boy, but a young man now. Clothed in a simple armhole vest and light track pants tucked into his green boots, his trademark jacket was gone – which may be due to the season's uncharacteristic heat – revealing toned and slightly muscular arms. Hisoka licked his lips, trying to pay attention as he realized that Gon was saying something.

"…and there's nothing that we could possibly have to chat about."

There was a tone of finality to that sentence that he did not like.

"Oh? ~ " The jester laughed and he saw Gon's muscles suddenly tense. He found that he was beginning to like watching the smooth play of muscles under the tanned skin…skin that was now covered in a delicate sheen of sweat. Was that a sign of excitement, or fear? He was more than eager to find out. "Are you sure we don't have _unfinished_ business? ~ "

Hisoka never once changed his relaxed pose and that angered Gon even more than the man's apparent ambiguity. "What th-" His retort was abruptly cut short as said man was now mere inches away from him, his lips almost touching his ear as he whispered dangerously, "Playtime's over…I'm tired of waiting ~ "

Momentarily stunned by Hisoka's sudden shift in position and proximity when he had clearly been ten feet away just a few seconds ago, Gon was unprepared for the swift punch to his stomach that sent him flying into the thick trunk of a tree several feet away.

'Oooh I _almost_ lost control there ~ ' Hisoka muttered to himself as he steadily approached the slumped figure before him 'I can't let this end too quickly; I've been waiting too long for this moment… ~ '

Wiping his brow, Gon jumped to his feet before the jester could reach him. But despite this, he only managed to barely crouch to avoid the high kick that was aimed at his head, a kick that instead met with the trunk of the tree behind him, shattering it in an instant.

Distracted by the fate that he could have suffered, Gon didn't notice the front kick that connected with his solar plexus, sending him sprawling unceremoniously over what was left of the demolished tree.

He groaned internally, fingers digging into the grassy earth as he lay on his stomach. 'Damn, everything hurt so much more when not using Nen…' All the training he'd done in the past year could only help so much to nullify the effects of two direct hits to his trunk from a skilled Nen user. He was lucky to be alive. Lucky that those hits happened to not be powered by Kyo.

Embarrassed and panting from the pain in his abdomen, Gon pushed himself up from the mossy ground, struggling to his feet once more. He was determined not to stay down, especially not in front of this man. His eyes glared daggers at the jester standing akimbo mere feet from him smirking.

The man raised his index finger as if about to scold him "My dear Gon, didn't I once tell you that you should pay more attention to your surroundings? ~ "

It was then that the younger man was brought back to the time when they'd last fought in the Heaven's Arena – where Hisoka had tricked him while he wasn't paying attention and quarrelling with the referee. He realized that taking his eyes off of the jester for one second again would be like signing his death warrant.

But would Hisoka really kill him? Hadn't they formed an alliance of sorts before? He didn't want to wait to find out, that man was fickle and did whatever suited his mood at the moment.

Clutching his stomach he knew that in order to ensure his own survival, he needed to end this quickly before Hisoka decided to use his Bungee Gum. Things would really be over then.

The man did not move from his spot or change his position and that made it really easy to swing a few punches at him – which Hisoka dodged easily of course. But Gon had spent the past year training in hand to hand combat and he'd learnt a few tricks over that time. His relentless attacks and different combinations soon had the jester jumping backwards to avoid a fist that would have surely connected with his nose, had he not been so fast. Gon did not give him a chance to respond and soon met him with another flurry of attacks.

Hisoka found himself constantly on the defensive, the boy using his inherently above average speed to attack from every possible direction.

'Yes,' Gon thought triumphantly, 'I have him now…'

Unbeknownst to Gon though, Hisoka was studying him despite appearing to be ostensibly disadvantaged. There was something that the man wanted to test and he intentionally left an opening in his defense…

Gon felt pure satisfaction as his fist made contact with the side of Hisoka's face for the first time. Encouraged by this and not wanting to lose his rare chance, he followed with a barrage of punches and uppercuts that had the magician stumbling backwards at last.

Balling his fist even tighter, he landed a solid punch to his solar plexus – the force of which, coupled with the uneven ground, caused the magician to fall backwards. Not losing a breath, Gon was soon straddling him, his punches meeting that smug face repeatedly, as if trying to erase the ever present smirk.

Hisoka couldn't be happier. Not only was Gon straddling his chest, but the fiery spark in those eyes was now ablaze as he pounded into his face, the pain merging with the visual to bring him utmost pleasure. He almost moaned aloud from the sheer intensity of it.

But what captured his attention though – what he'd let his guard down intentionally to investigate – was the fact that Gon seemed to be pulling his punches as his power was nowhere near what he'd witnessed when they'd fought Razor in Greed Island – or even Heaven's Arena for that matter.

Gon was so enraptured by the need to incapacitate his foe and quickly put as much distance as possible between them that it took him quite a while to notice that Hisoka was not fighting back or using any defensive strategy at all. The magician just lay there, smiling masochistically, his eyes glazed over and reflecting what appeared to be… Gon paused, taken aback…'is that _pleasure_?!' Alarmed, he gave into his instincts that were immediately screaming at him to get away, quickly moving to jump backwards.

His attempt was halted by a faster response from Hisoka and Gon suddenly found himself flipped over, his both hands restrained overhead in a powerful grip.

"What's the matter Gon? It's not like you to be restrained so easily… ~ " Gon didn't answer, choosing instead to glare unwaveringly up at his captor.

What an uncomfortable and embarrassing position he'd found himself in. He hated the feeling of the tree roots boring into his back…hated the sunlight that peeked through the treetops directly overhead, making it hard for him to see the man looming over him. This made the figure above him gain a mysterious, domineering and dangerous persona and the sweltering heat made his vest stick to his skin as the temperature seemed to have tripled in the past minute.

It had to be the increased heat that made his heart beat faster and his skin flush as he lay there restrained right?

He hated feeling so weak.

"Something's not right," the magician continued, as if thinking aloud "you're not using your Nen…~ "

'Kuso' Gon thought, 'the bastard is going to figure it out.' Things might get really dangerous then. At this, he renewed his efforts to free himself, ignoring the way the roots rubbed into his back as he struggled valiantly against the man's iron grip.

"…hmmm," the man enunciated, looking completely pensive and unaffected by the fact that there was a flailing youth beneath him trying to escape "…or is it that you _**can't**_ use nen ~ " At this, yellow eyes that were once focused on some distant point among the trees were on the young man with rapt attention.

Gon stilled immediately, feeling as if those eyes bore to his very soul and try as he did, the momentary flicker in his unrelenting glare told Hisoka everything the man needed to know. He could no longer use Nen.

Gon thought that he had conquered fear, having been in more dangerous situations than he could count in his recent expedition against the Chimera Ant King, facing off against extraordinary beings like Neferpitou. Not to mention he'd even walked the thin line between life and death as he had lain comatose in that hospital for months.

But nothing could have prepared him for the absolute terror that he now felt, cloaked by Hisoka's sinister aura without his own to protect him.

He was frozen, pinned by the man's intent gaze that had turned predatory upon learning that he couldn't use his Nen anymore. But Gon, stubborn at heart – even when the odds appeared to be working against him – refused to show his fear…continuing to glare defiantly up at the figure looming over him.

"Oh? ~ " Hisoka smiled. A feature that sent chills down Gon's spine.

"So you continue to look so defiant in your condition? ~ "

No answer.

"How do you plan on defending yourself against me? It's obvious you can't win, especially when your punches have little effect…" Hisoka paused dramatically, licking the side of his lips where there was the faintest trickle of blood, never once breaking his eye contact with Gon. Those eyes briefly followed the movement of his tongue before returning to glare at him and although the defiance remained in their hazel depths, he saw Gon swallow nervously as if finally absorbing the reality of his situation and he smirked even wider.

"Don't you remember my promise in Heaven's Arena? ~ " Without waiting for a response he continued, "That 'the next time we fight it'd be with our lives on the line?' ~ " Hisoka let his words soak in, observing with pleasure the way the young man squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

"mmmm…I honestly don't care much for broken toys – they're no fun at all. And as you know, I only spare those whose deaths won't go to waste… ~ " Hisoka finally looked away and Gon realized that he'd have laughed (had he not been in this situation) at the way the magician seemed disappointed, pouting and pondering his next move – like a child deprived of its favourite toy. Maybe now he would be left alone since he no longer would be of interest to the man.

But all possible mirth (and hopes in getting out of this unscathed) left him, as those predatory golden eyes met his once again. He was sure that whatever the man had decided was not something that he would like. Again Gon was instantly on guard, unsure if the man was going to finish him off right then and there.

"What should I do with you, hmmm? ~ " Hisoka's intent perusal told him that this wasn't really a question that was open to suggestions.

"I'm really excited you know, and it's all your fault. Seeing you again stirred me up, made me anticipate our fight, but without your Nen it won't be a fair fight at all… I _**won't**_ fight half-heartedly again, and I do not want to kill you, but those eyes…when you look at me like that… ~ "

'Fuck' Gon thought. 'This is getting more and more dangerous.'

Hisoka's aura was flaring, even more ominous than it had been during their fight in the Heaven's Arena. 'Wait…did he just say that he won't fight me half-heartedly _again_? Damn…I knew something wasn't right when I was able to land a punch on him so easily back then in Heaven's Arena. This bastard can't be human –' Gon's thoughts were cut short as he realized that Hisoka was talking again.

"– are you going to do to deal with this situation? ~ " Hisoka seemed to be genuinely asking him a question this time.

But he didn't have the chance to answer as one long pale digit traced his lips.

"Wait, what…?!" Gon sputtered, eyes going wide. If only he had the ability to sink into the earth he would have done so without hesitation. What exactly was happening here?

"Why do you look so confused? Isn't it obvious? I'm feeling quite _sensitive_ right now and you're the cause of that~ " Gon's eyes went even wider as the man's face descended, now mere inches from his own.

Turning to the left, Hisoka bent even further to whisper in the younger man's ear, repeating his earlier question, "What are you going to do to _deal_ with this _situation_? ~ "

"…"

The way the jester exaggerated those words…the way those lips barely skimmed his ear…Gon found that his own words were failing him at the moment – as if every muscle in his body had been paralyzed by Hisoka's dominating proximity, that suffocating aura and the whispered words in his ear hinting at something dark and forbidden. But who could blame his reaction, especially when the man's question was soon followed by a long, languorous lick on the perimeter of his earlobe.

He shuddered involuntarily, his eyes widening in fear. To anyone looking on, it would appear as if, with this unexpected turn of events, Gon had now lost his speech, just as he'd lost his ability to use Nen.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffie anyone? Anyone? Lol sorry I'll make it up to you guys with an early update and nice chapter *wink*.

Urgh I wanted so badly to include those little suit symbols at the end of Hisoka's sentences - they add so much character - but fanfiction .net's basic upload deleted those that I've painstakingly put in T_T Instead you'll find this "~"...oh well I guess that it'll have to work! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review...reviews are love XD

Now I'm off to work on editing Chapter Three. Are you guys ready for that? Am I ready? Is Gon ready? (LOL)


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** ah…I'm tired, I kind of worked overtime to have this nice long chapter (they keep getting longer its seems) out for you guys in no time at all – without sacrificing quality of course. I did promise an early update and here you go. All of your reviews, views, favs and follows have made me excited about this story too. It's hard to explain - it's like I'm reading the story too and can't wait to see what happens next so I write…and write. Not sure if that's a good thing because I find myself having to sleep with a note pad (and pencil) near my pillow as plot bunnies are visiting me in the early hours of the morning hahaha.

I would like to thank all of my new followers, as well as those who took the time to put my story on your favorites list as well as to review. To my new reviewers – xXIvana BraginskiXx, kanakoyuki & Thehisokalover – arigatou gozaimasu! You've made me so happy and made me update early lol XD

**Disclaimer****:** All Hunter x Hunter characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and not me. If they did, I'd be on an Indonesian beach enjoying my Hiatus…

**Warnings**: well, it is M-Rated for a reason *wink* I think you guys have already guessed that some pretty graphic stuff is going to go down in this chapter. But fear not, it wouldn't be too graphic (I think).

All I ask is that you fav / follow for new updates and review to share what's on your mind (Reviews are my gasoline lol). And without further ado, please enjoy! (I bet you would be able to tell I had fun with this chapter XP )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

He shuddered involuntarily, his eyes widening in fear. To anyone looking on, it would appear as if, with this unexpected turn of events, Gon had now lost his speech, just as he'd lost his ability to use Nen.

The atmosphere was quickly changing and Gon's mind couldn't come to terms fast enough as trepidation rose like bile in his stomach and the seconds ticked away like hours. His mouth went slack in shock as the finger there continued to move in a painfully slow line across the smooth flesh, the movement drawing his eyes downward.

He didn't even realize that the man had stopped licking his ear until he felt a sharp pain there.

"Ouch!"

Hisoka laughed, the sound infuriating Gon as he gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Oh… so you can talk " he said teasingly, the smirk returning as his face came into view again. Lowering his face, he let his lips brush against the young man's and then linger there, as if about to initiate a kiss. Gon's eyes were the size of saucers as the magician smiled against his lips. Lifting up a few inches, golden eyes met hazel ones once more "Are you still confused about what's happening right now?"

Gon's mouth was so dry that he surprised himself that he could still talk. He barely managed one word though. "Wh-why?"

"I've already told you the answer to that question, but I'll be more than happy to continue giving you a practical explanation…" Hisoka said, grinning mischievously, descending to those temptingly full lips that were previously bruised from their fight.

He was drawn to the small pearl of blood that glittered like a rose at the corner of those lips. He kissed it tenderly, tongue coming out to lap at the spot until it no longer bled, the tangy taste increasing his arousal. His pants suddenly felt too tight and he instinctively ground his hips against the young man's thigh as he moaned against those lips, nipping, licking and sucking at them until they were swollen and even more delicious than before.

Gon Freecs was a naturally inquisitive, impulsive, brash and adventurous young man. Hardly ever did he find himself regretting any action he'd taken regardless of the outcome. But at this moment (as his lips were being plundered and he was still too shocked to move) he found himself regretting his resolve not to run away when he had first realized that he was being followed…and especially of wishing then that the encounter would be a challenge.

This must be the gods' revenge on him for being so impulsive.

_This_, he thought as he dared to open his eyes (which he didn't even realize that he'd shut tightly) was one challenge that he was **_not_** ready to take on. Unfortunately, his eyes met that smug face again as Hisoka had paused in torturing his lips to look down at him.

He almost immediately shut them again, not wanting to see _those_ eyes boring into his, searching for something that the man seemed to like looking at.

"No" came the stern reprimand.

Gon paused in confusion.

"Open your eyes. And keep them open. Don't you dare look away from what I'm doing to you…" It was a command, and Gon obeyed not daring to make the man angry, especially in his position. But he'd be damned if he looked at him with anything less than a glare filled with as much malice as he could muster.

No matter how much he glared though, Gon seemed not to have the effect he desired, but the actual opposite. Hisoka looked into his eyes and visibly trembled in ecstasy as his hips stilled their rhythmic grinding on his thigh.

"Mmmm…not yet…" he whispered as if talking to himself, his eyes almost rolling back into their sockets "I – uh – oh…not yet…" Gon looked on in confusion and he realized that the man had beads of sweat pearling on his forehead. He seemed to be in pain. Or was that pleasure?

Just then, Hisoka trained his eyes on the teen once more, looking a lot more in control than a few seconds ago. "You really are inexperienced are you? ~"

Gon frowned. He didn't even want to ask 'in what' for fear that this '_practical demonstration'_ would continue.

Hisoka scoffed, grinning conspiratorially. "Don't worry; by the time we're done here, you'd be a lot more experienced in what lovers do ~"

Gon's eyes widened and his confusion was evident in those rebellious orbs. "Lovers…" he repeated as if testing the word on his tongue. "But Aunt Mito says that lovers are a man and a woman who adore each other and want to get married and have babies." He continued "we can't have babies…we're men…"

Hisoka almost laughed out loudly as he looked down at Gon's confused face. The young man suddenly seemed so diminutive and vulnerable when faced with a situation in which he had little knowledge and absolutely no experience.

"You're so cute ~" he said honestly

To this Gon glared but Hisoka smirked "Yes, we're both men, but that doesn't mean that we can't do what a man and a woman can do. I'll be the one to show you…~" he said, suddenly feeling possessive. His hand closed around the exposed throat and for a panicked second Gon thought that the man was going to choke him – but then Hisoka released his hold there, trailing his hand down past the collarbone and the front of his body until he snagged the hem of his vest.

Surprisingly-smooth hands met even softer skin and Hisoka suddenly felt the urge to explore every bit of it.

Smiling shrewdly, he released his hold on Gon's wrists. Despite his previous daze, Gon reacted immediately, seizing the opportunity (with so much hope that Hisoka almost laughed outright) to escape now that his hands were finally free.

A look of bewilderment, then understanding and shock crossed his face in the space of a few seconds as Gon felt himself still restrained. He looked up in accusation at Hisoka who grinned, shrugging innocently and holding up both hands as if to appear blameless for his present predicament.

Gon scowled, his expression darkening but Hisoka just smiled brighter, his eyes mere slits. The young man had been worried about the Bungee Gum being used during their fight, but now that he was bonded by the rubbery aura in **_this_** situation, he knew that it was basically all over.

He looked up at the visage of the man towering above him. The man wore a smug look and a smirk that Gon just wanted to keep punching infinitely. It was obvious that Hisoka was confident in his victory over him.

'_You bastard_…' Gon thought angrily '_not because you think that you've won means that I'd make it easy for you' _he conceded stubbornly.

Hisoka looked down at him.

Now that he had the use of both hands he'd straightened to a sitting position, locking Gon's legs in place with his own. He studied the young man's face as he lay there, arms restrained overhead. He allowed his eyes to greedily take in the look of stubborn defiance and the silent promise in hazel eyes telling him that he won't give in so easily. That is exactly what he wanted to see. The desire to hold out to the very end, the determination not to give in…until, like a tower of cards he came crashing down and that look of defiance finally gave way to unbridled pleasure. Hisoka grinned, he could hardly wait.

That defiant look, coupled with the younger man's prone position and those swollen, bruised, red lips – of the magician's own doing – had him fighting the urge to take him right at this very moment. Gon was utterly irresistible and Hisoka found himself thanking the heavens that he was such a patient man. Just as he had resigned to wait until Gon was ripe enough to fight one day, he'd make the young man knowledgeable about the pleasures of the flesh, showing him how enticing it could be and wait until his prey surrenders on its own.

Oh how delicious that would be to see the young man begging to be taken advantage of. Just that thought alone made the wait totally worth it. But waiting doesn't mean that he couldn't take advantage of what was lain out in front of him. Grinning deviously, Hisoka let his hand advance under the young man's vest.

"Don't…touch me…" Gon ground out through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to stop me? ~ " Hisoka smirked "Can you be so sure that you won't like it?"

"Never…" Gon promised darkly but hesitated when he saw the look of determination and bold confidence in the man's eyes.

"It's good that you are such an obedient partner, keeping your eyes open...I can hardly wait to see that stubborn look change to one of ecstasy ~ "

"I'm not your partner…"

"Tch" Hisoka smiled, deciding to let his hands speak for him. He'd win this fight.

The young man trembled as those hands explored the gentle grooves of his slightly defined abdominal muscles, flinching as they grazed over the injury he'd suffered earlier. Hisoka looked down at it, inspecting the bold, ugly bruise – instead finding it beautiful as it stood out against the tanned, flawless skin.

He probed the discoloured area, eliciting a gasp of pain from its owner. Regardless, he continued to trail his hands over the skin and Gon had to clench his teeth to stop himself from crying out as tears pearled at the corners of his eyes "As I thought, it does not appear as if anything's broken…~" His hand lingered there seconds longer than was appropriate.

"Don't…touch me"

"So where should I touch? ~" His hand descended to an exposed hip.

This was getting worse by the second.

"N-Nowh–" Gon's words were cut off as the same hand brushed against his oversensitive skin, just a fraction lower. Those long fingers were now ghosting over his lower abdomen, exploring skin exposed by Gon's excessive wriggling.

The young man looked down to see that his track pants were now riding dangerously low on his hips and he cursed as Hisoka smiled lecherously, hand dipping below the waistband to grab hold of his member. At this, Gon gasped, bucking into the offending hand.

Hisoka leaned close to his ear once more. "Nice…" he whispered, his hand stroking once, twice. Gon gritted his teeth as if trying to control the body that was currently betraying him. He just felt so hot, so…sensitive. So uncomfortable in his skin.

"It's no use Gon-kun…" came the voice next to his ear. "You can't fight it you know ~"

Gon didn't know what was happening; his already exceptional senses felt as if they were heightened, his skin burning hot – feverish – and his brain attuned to every tantalizingly slow movement on his body's most sensitive area.

"I…I, uhh c– mmmmnn…"

"What was that? ~"

"You…ahhhhhhh…" Gon found that he could no longer think coherently. What was this?

Hisoka chuckled, his breath tickling Gon's sensitive ear and sending shivers throughout his body. Gon turned away from the sensation. "You are so innocent~" He dipped lower to the newly exposed skin right below his ear, nipping at the erratic pulse and eliciting a surprised gasp from the young man as his body shivered once more. "I'm only doing what you've probably done countless times before. You _have_ done this before haven't you? You've touched yourself like this…" His hand stilled, squeezing the now erect phallus, thumb travelling upwards to smooth over the leaking slit.

Gon didn't know how much more of this he could endure. He felt as if he was coming apart at the seams, losing control. Yes, he'd touched himself before. As a growing young man, he'd had a few instances where he needed to 'take matters into his own hands' and _handle_ business – literally. But never had he felt like this, like he was afraid and excited at the same time to lose control. Never had anyone touched him like this, so intimately and he didn't know how to feel about Hisoka being the first one to do so.

Alternating between nipping at the soft skin of his neck and licking the redness of his bites, Hisoka moaned. "Ahhh Gon… you are so irresistible. I want to eat you up…I want to destroy you, but you will be the one who would come to me and give up your innocence. ~"

Gon's mind was too feverish to think about what the man was saying. He was too busy trying to make sense of all the things that seemed to be happening to his body all at once. All he could utter was a strangled "no…" That was the answer for anything the man said, right?

Hisoka buried his face in the groove of the young man's neck, momentarily breathing him in before moving on to his next course of action – he needed to taste more of him. His right hand was still grasping the other's erection, continuing to move in a languid, torturous pace – effectively rendering his captive speechless. Lifting the vest higher, he bent over carefully so as to not hurt him by putting pressure on the bruise – it didn't make sense to hurt him more than necessary. He looked down at the newly exposed skin and licked his lips at the sight of the now visible nipples, immediately taking one into his mouth, his left hand pinching the other.

Gon felt as if his brain had been short-circuited, his incredibly sensitive skin making it difficult to ignore everything that Hisoka was doing; all he could do was feel. He did attempt to fight it still though, wriggling as if to shift away from the man's fiery touches but stopping when he realized that his added movements just made everything more intense. He focused half-lidded eyes on Hisoka's crimson head just a few inches below his own as the man was busy teasing his nipple. He gasped. How could he be so sensitive in such an area? It felt as if the pleasure from his nipples connected in a straight line to his groin, working assiduously against him.

His torturer stilled for a moment, eventually sitting up to look into clouded eyes. He smirked at what he saw there "didn't I tell you that your look would change to one of ecstasy?" His other hand continued to pinch Gon's nipple, rolling the hardened knob between thumb and index finger.

He really liked the noises that the young man was making and he wanted to hear more. Releasing him temporarily, Hisoka gripped the waistband of the track pants, pulling it down to settle at the young man's ankles, effectively restricting the movement of his legs as well.

Gon hissed as the material smoothed over his erection – cursing when the man grabbed it again, pumping harder than he was before, now that it was completely exposed. He didn't dare look at what the magician was doing, knowing that he'd see that mocking, overconfident face looking down at him.

"Look at me. ~" The man commanded, noticing that Gon was doing his best to keep his gaze averted. "I'm going to teach you some new things so prepare yourself."

Gon looked unenthused at that prospect, struggling instead to keep from panting as he teetered along the edge.

"Don't you want to find out what they are? ~"

"I'll pass" Gon managed to choke out, defiant to the very end and Hisoka smiled.

"Unfortunately for you," he paused unashamedly "…you have no say in the matter.~" Gon had barely a moment to catch his breath as the hand was removed, only to be replaced with a tongue. He felt as if he died ten times over as the limber and unnaturally dextrous organ teased him, wetness trailing over him until he felt as if he'd spontaneously combust. His face felt hot – this was so embarrassing – he just wanted to cover his face with his hands and hide away but his hands were still bound. He was so close to…

Hisoka sat up then, licking his lips, his hand gripping the base of Gon's erection. "Not yet…" he admonished. "You're not going to finish without me are you?"

Gon didn't care anymore, much less think. He only absentmindedly realized that the man was now holding his own impressive erection in his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't put it anywhere…yet ~" he smirked "not until you beg for it one day…"

Gon didn't even have the strength to mutter his customary 'no' but just looked up at the magician, eyes clouded yet defiant.

"mmmm…ecstasy mixed with defiance…" the man commented while stroking himself. "What an interesting and strangely arousing expression." He bent forward and kissed those lips again, and Gon did not protest, nor did he return the kiss. The hand on his member started stroking again and he felt himself spiralling, everything mixing together – the rage, frustration, guilt, pleasure until finally…**_finally_** he found release from his torture. At the same time the man grunted in his ear and Gon could only assume that the same had happened to him.

* * *

><p>Gon felt lethargic, as if all of his energy was drained, stolen from him. He couldn't move for a few minutes and just lay there staring up at the treetops directly overhead. How much time had passed? At some point the man had left because he could no longer feel anyone's presence so he just lay there, looking like a used doll.<p>

Finally coming to his senses, he sat up now that the Bungee Gum was no longer restraining his wrists.

Dusting his pants off as quietly as he could, Gon stood, straightening his vest. He walked over to where he'd left his backpack and the map.

'Ok, it's still here…' he thought, relieved.

Now all he needed to do was to get moving before dark and he'd be making some progress. Not good progress, but some at least. If he hadn't been delayed…his face got hotter at the thought (a thought he did not want to linger on) he would have already been able to catch some lunch and make some headway on his journey before dark. Now there was the possibility of night closing in soon. This spot would have made the ideal camping site but there was no way that he would be staying here. He'll find somewhere else to stay the night. He really needed to get moving.

"Where are you going? ~"

He stiffened instinctively.

Oh yeah…_he_ was still here.

Feeling a presence behind him, he turned to find Hisoka no more than an arm's length away with that smirk on his face.

'Wasn't he just sitting by the creek looking out over the water (or whatever he was doing)?' he knew this…he had just checked.

"No where you need to know of."

The smirk was gone. "You're not going anywhere ~"

The way Hisoka said this with such finality made Gon turn his full attention (from where he was looking away, pointedly refusing to look at the other) upon him, his recalcitrant eyes meeting shrewd, focused ones.

"You're **_not_** going anywhere ~" he repeated in an even more serious tone.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my, Gon's in trouble now isn't he? (When hasn't he been) Hisoka is such a possessive seme; he wants his fruit all to himself, no sharing…**_none_**. Lol. Maybe I should go easy on Gon? Nah, that's for Hisoka to decide XD. See you guys in the next chapter update and don't forget to review because reviews are love X3

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter Four

Unexpected developments

**A/N:** *awkward laugh* ahhaha **:/ **…another early update. You guys have tapped into my weakness and got me all excited to write and update earlier than usual. Your reviews are so encouraging and I would just like to give you all a big hug for all the favs, follows and reviews. An extra special thank you goes out to the reviewers of chapter three who were the driving force for this early update: xXIvana BraginskiXx, Kumazuma, kanakoyuki, Kee-Rect & Thehisokalover.

And I'd like to say to Kumazuma & kanakoyuki (without trying to give you guys spoilers) that your requests to see poor Gon suffer some more was the driving force for this chapter and the next – _especially_ the next lol.

I must admit...this chapter was fun to write XD

**Disclaimer:** Yoshihiro Togashi's the man behind the creation of Hunter x Hunter, not me…last time I checked, I am a woman lol

**Warnings**: oh this warning is not for you…but for Gon – he should have listened to Hisoka

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The way Hisoka said this with such finality made Gon turn his full attention (from where he was looking away, pointedly refusing to look at the other) upon him, his recalcitrant eyes meeting shrewd, focused ones.

"You're _**not**_ going anywhere ~" he repeated in an even more serious tone.

Gon could not believe what he was hearing and he felt the ire in him rising. His fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm _leaving_" he said through gritted teeth.

"No."

'This shouldn't even be a discussion…' Gon thought, growing tired of the exchange. "You cannot say what I can or cannot do." He turned to leave, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Oh, but I can…~" came Hisoka's voice, sounding too close for comfort. The man did not need to release his ominous aura for the young man to realize that he was out of his league. Gon froze in mid step, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

A few menacing steps had brought the man close enough to put a seemingly non-threatening hand on his shoulder, but to Gon, the action itself felt like a two tonne weight and there was little that he could do to resist being turned around.

Hisoka looked down into those fiery hazel eyes that seemed to constantly burn with defiance. He was close enough that the other could feel his body heat and the promised result of disobedience – close enough to grasp the younger man's chin in a strong grip.

Gon's face reddened as he became aware of their proximity. Despite the coolness of mid-afternoon, he felt hot all of a sudden. The man's face descended to his, those mocking lips temptingly close.

Just a little more and…

The man stopped. Releasing his chin, Hisoka straightened to his full height. Feeling the loss of contact, Gon opened his eyes, confused. Wait…when had he closed his eyes? Why did he keep doing that? What was he expecting? He frowned, not sure he'd like the answer to those questions.

Hisoka's back was to him. "You cannot leave~"

'Urrgh…this again'

The man started walking back towards the creek as if everything was decided. "It's late~"

"Whose fault is that?" he quipped but then turned red when Hisoka turned to look at him. He did _**not**_ want to think about what the man had been doing to him during the time he'd inadvertently lost.

He cleared his throat, but said nothing.

"…and if it's already this late," the jester continued as if the other hadn't spoken "we'd need to make camp before dark, not to mention get something to eat. ~"

"_**We**_?" Gon said, not believing his ears.

"Yes…this is the perfect spot to camp out for the night~"

"But _I_ found this spot first, why do I have to share it with _him_?" Gon grumbled moodily.

"What was that? ~"

"Nothing…"

"Hmmm…~"

Those eyes were on him again, taking in his appearance. Gon shifted, uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

"You need a bath~" the magician said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?!" Gon was ready to argue until he looked down at himself. His clothes were already dirty from being thrown around while they'd fought. That he'd expected, but he was also covered in sweat and traces of… he blushed. Anyway, he did in fact need a bath.

'But not while _that_ man was watching' he fumed to himself, looking up, expecting those greedy eyes to be on him leering. He mentally prepared himself for the worst.

What he saw instead was that the magician was already quite some distance away, walking off as if completely uninterested.

'What game is he playing?' Gon thought as he watched the man disappear into the trees.

He was confused and caught himself feeling a bit disappointed but brushed away the thought, focusing on getting out of his clothes and into the creek.

xxx

* * *

><p>It was no surprise that the water was warm. The day had been hot enough to fry Spider Eagle eggs on the streets of York Shin and although the afternoon was much cooler, it was windy enough that his clothes (that hung on the tree branch nearby) were almost dry. Instead of waiting for them to dry completely (and risk being unclothed while Hisoka was nearby) he'd changed into his spare vest and shorts.<p>

It was while cleaning the fish he'd caught that Hisoka came up to him. Expecting to be on the receiving end of some snarky / sexually charged remark, Gon focused even more on his task, pretending not to notice and preparing for the backlash.

To say that he was surprised when a dead boar was dropped at his feet would be an understatement. Of course he did not give the man the satisfaction of expressing this outwardly and instead schooled his features into one of indifference as he looked up at him.

"I figured you're probably sick of eating fish so we could have this tonight~"

'Ah…so that's what he was doing all this time…' Gon thought, not that he cared. Maybe Hisoka wasn't so bad after all; this was surely a sign of thoughtfulness.

"But you'll be the one cleaning and cooking it~"

Screw that. The bastard needed to die.

xxx

* * *

><p>After dinner, there wasn't much to do and he didn't want to sit around the fire exchanging stories with a murderous magician, so he'd retreated to his sleeping bag before that had even become a possibility.<p>

As he lay on his back looking up at the stars, Gon couldn't help but think about how beautiful it was tonight. The sky looked like a blanket of stars stretching as far as one's eyes could see. It was amazing how incredibly fascinating the infinite could be. And it was in times like these that he missed Killua. Missed their time together on Whale Island – and even Greed Island – where they had often slept beneath this blanket of stars.

He sighed.

What was Killua doing right now? Was he well? Last he'd spoken to Biske, (who'd met Killua while he was adventuring with Alluka) he seemed to be doing great. Gon tried not to feel discouraged by the fact that his friend was doing great without him.

It had already been almost a year since they'd parted ways at the World Tree but they had promised each other that they would meet again, which was why Gon was on his current journey.

After hardly receiving responses to any of his calls and text messages, he'd finally received a vague message indicating that his friend would be in York Shin City on a job. At that time Killua had not given a time or place for them to meet, but Gon had headed out almost immediately.

He figured that knowing Killua, he'd be aware of the moment he arrived in town and would set up a meeting – considering that the other teen was already there. And Gon was sure that he was.

Hopefully the last two days of this journey to get to York Shin City would go by quickly and without much more distractions.

It was ill-fated enough that he had found himself stuck with an unexpected traveling companion. The thought that he could have been much further on his own (especially if he had taken an Airship) was disconcerting, but whatever. He won't dwell on that thought. The truth is that there was no way he would be free of the other man anytime soon. He will just have to find a way to deal with it. What was important now was falling asleep so that he would have the energy to travel hard tomorrow.

xxx

* * *

><p>It was getting late and still sleep refused to come. Too many things were on his mind. Restlessly, Gon shifted and turned on his side. He instantly regretted this action as his new position allowed him to see Hisoka who sat on a log (presumably from the tree they'd destroyed earlier that day) across from the fire looking bored.<p>

He sat shuffling his cards and as they made eye contact his lips stretched into a smile and his eyes became mere slits. Gon was having none of that and promptly turned to lie on his other side, wincing a bit as his injury protested at the sudden movement. He preferred to look at the creepy woods rather than the creepy magician. Hisoka didn't get the point though.

"Up for a game of cards? ~" came the voice behind him.

"No thanks."

"But you're not sleeping~"

"I would be if you stop talking"

"Boohoo you're no fun~"

"I think you've had enough _fun_ with me for the day" Gon replied heatedly but regretted those words immediately as he realized what it sounded like he was referring to. _Shit_…

"Oh did I? ~" Hisoka said smoothly, silent for a moment. "Believe me, that's not even _close_ to how much fun I could show you" he paused "or should I say _would_ show you…~" he chuckled as if caught in his own private joke.

Gon felt dread darker than the night closing in around him. His heart beat faster. His face felt hot. He expected that the man would come over at any minute and make good on his promise. What would he do then? Would the bastard kiss him like he did today? Would he grab his chin and look into his eyes and force him not to look away? Gon attuned his ears to the sounds around him and waited. Yet he did not hear the shuffling of clothing to indicate movement and he'd be damned if he was to turn around again to see what the other was doing.

_Please don't come over. Please don't come over.__Please don't come over.__Please don't come over._

He repeated this like a mantra as he burrowed deeper into his sleeping bag.

Minutes ticked by and he was constantly on alert because he knew how unpredictable that man could be. Surprisingly, the night passed without any such event taking place…but unfortunately for Gon, that also meant that it was a sleepless night.

xxx

* * *

><p>"Wow…you look a mess~" Hisoka said, getting a little too close for comfort as he inspected the younger man's tired visage. The shadows under those heavy-lidded hazel eyes were clear indicators that it wasn't a restful night.<p>

Gon scowled up at the reason for his distress – the man who currently looked as if he'd slept on an angel's wings. How the heck did he look so rested?

And it was as if he hadn't stopped talking since daybreak.

Actually, the magician had hardly spoken but it felt to Gon's tired brain as if he was always talking because every time he heard that voice he'd be reminded of his current predicament.

"Did you have a restless night? ~"

There it was…that voice again.

Gon considered not responding but decided against it. He figured that a talking Hisoka was better than an angry or worse yet…excited one.

"What do you think?" he couldn't help but be moody though.

Hisoka didn't seem to mind. "That's why I'd told you that a card game would have been appropriate. ~"

"Like you know what's appropriate…" Gon grumbled

"You said something? ~"

"I was just thinking that cards are kind of boring" he lied quickly

The magician grinned, unfazed "Maybe it's because you can't play~"

Gon bristled at the taunt, his patience already in short supply "I'll have you know that…"

"Yes? ~" Hisoka encouraged expectantly.

"Th-that…uh…nothing."

"And here I was looking forward to your response~"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Hmmmm…~" Hisoka thought

"I don't want an answer!"

"Well, I was going to give you a few ways to shut me up right now…~" Hisoka said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Arrrgh I said I didn't want an answer…and that goes for suggestions as well!"

"But when a person asks a question it's good to respond…~"

Gon made an exasperated sound, walking away from the man. It felt as if they were going around in circles. Was Hisoka doing this intentionally just to get him angry? Maybe making him lose sleep last night was part of his plan too.

He growled, upset that the man thought that he could manipulate him. He calmed himself though, remembering that anger and rash decisions won't get him out of this situation.

xxx

* * *

><p>He crouched low at the water's edge, looking out over the creek, engaged in his thoughts. Two more days. Two more days of this man and his machinations. Two more days of uncertainty. He lowered his head to the water's surface again. The water was like ice biting into his skin as he splashed his face after breakfast. It suited his needs though because the coldness helped to rid him of that sluggish feeling that had plagued him since he'd gotten out of his sleeping bag that morning.<p>

Dressed and ready for the next leg of their journey, he looked in Hisoka's direction to find that the man was also ready to go, having already put out their campfire – sufficiently burying it and the remnants of their meal so as to disguise their presence.

His mind was busy though and he didn't really pay much attention to what Hisoka was doing as they started walking again. He was unusually quiet as he thought about his earlier assumptions. Apparently the other had felt that him being at his best today, fully rested and in a good mood did not fit in with his plans.

It's like he wanted to keep him handicapped. Maybe he was worried that he'd try to escape? Maybe that's why he _should_ try to escape, to show the man that he could not control him by whatever trickery he tried to employ...

xxx

* * *

><p>'<em>Maybe I <em>_**shouldn't**__ have tried to escape', _he thought as he crouched low in the bushes. His heart was beating so fast and the blood was rushing in his ears. In his state, he was already at a disadvantage and Hisoka, being as strong as he was, was not an opponent to play with. He should have learnt that lesson after what happened yesterday.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was clearly visible from his current hiding place. This was not a good sign because that meant that the trees were thinning out. There was no where left to hide, the terrain was working against him. He should have realized that sooner. Should have _known_ that this would work against him in his escape plan.

He felt foolish because having grown up on Whale Island and roamed the forest countless times; this place should be like a second home. Instead it had become his prison. Apparently there was someone else who was better at hunting than he was…and that person was currently hunting _him_.

He groaned. 'I thought that today would have been my lucky day…'

The sun was high but it was not nearly as hot, humid and sticky as it was yesterday. Better yet, it was windy – good for his nose. All of those things he'd felt were good signs and he'd factored them into his plan. Nevertheless, he should have known that it was foolish to run, foolish to think that today was his lucky day…especially after establishing yesterday that the gods were punishing him for his rash nature. And here he was being rash again. Did he like being in these kinds of situations or something?

And why was it that commonsense and reasoning were activated _**after**_ he went ahead and did something foolish?

Gon felt humiliated, hiding in the bushes like a wild animal, just waiting to get caught.

"This is no use at all…" he whispered as he peered out of the bushes once more.

"I agree…it really _is_ no use at all~" an unfortunately familiar voice behind him affirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah Gon, when will you ever learn =. = Now he's about to learn the price of disobedience...

And don't forget guys, review! For reviews are love! So love me :3


	6. Chapter Five

Unexpected developments

**A/N**: Ah…this update almost didn't happen. My laptop went boom. OK not literally (thank goodness) but the LCD screen gave out on me and I carried it to repair with no set date for a replacement. I've been borrowing my sister's to work on the story coupled with doing some writing at work (kind of awkward writing an M-Rated fic at work though). Also, my contract at work was renewed this week so I'm back to the 9-5 grind with not much time to dedicate as I had for the past two weeks of my forced vacation (when I started this story). But I promise you guys that even though I'm back at work, I'll do my best to keep updating, especially if I can get my laptop back soon.

Now, I'd like to thank all those who gave me their support through favs etc. To xXIvana BraginskiXx, Thehisokalover, Kumazuma, Kee-Rect, AfricanQueenForever & kanakoyuki, a really big thank you goes out to you guys! Your reviews made me so happy and as usual give me the encouragement to keep updating. Especially when you tell me what you like about a particular chapter. Oh and I see two new reviewers, AfricanQueenForever & a Guest. Welcome guys! You've joined our crazy little party and I hope that you stick with us. To this 'Guest' and the others I'm sure are out there, I appreciate you dropping a little message and I encourage others who may not have accounts on this website to do the same. Your opinions are important to me as I'm writing this story for all of us who love this fandom.

Kee-Rect: Gon will learn his place for sure here haha

xXIvana BraginskiXx: oh yes, Gon would need all the luck but I think it ran out here...

Kumazuma: you may like how this is going, but I don't think Gon does =.= haha and here's your M rated chapter XD

kanakoyuki: he surely can't hide from Hisoka lol

Anyway, in this chapter, here I am torturing poor Gon again…and as you read, please note how Hisoka's speech changes with the loss of "~" (my replacement for the suit symbols) indicating that he has adopted a less playful and harsher tone / demeanour.

( *blush* I'm embarrassed to say that once again I had fun with this chapter and whenever that happens, it's always a bad thing for Gon…)

**Disclaimer:** Still no ownership rights T_T (as reflected by my bank account). Thus all characters and affiliates belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warning**: This is **M-Rated** for a reason! What do you think happens when one gets caught by a Sadist? Thus, proceed with caution…

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Gon felt humiliated, hiding in the bushes like some kind of wild animal, just waiting to get caught.

"This is no use at all" he whispered as he peered out of the bushes once more.

"I agree…it really _is_ no use at all~" an unfortunately familiar voice behind him affirmed.

To say the least, if Gon could have jumped out of his skin he would have.

'_How was I unable to feel his presence anywhere?_' He thought, frozen to the spot.

And how did the magician get so close without him noticing?

In those first few tense moments, the hairs at back of his neck prickled in response to the strong aura and a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his face but he was too afraid to turn around.

Despite this, he knew that it was even more dangerous to keep his back to that man.

He whipped around quickly, the sudden movement causing him to trip on a twig, (or was it a root?) tumbling backwards and rolling out from the bushes haphazardly.

Luckily, there was nothing but the ground for him to crash into. 'Why did these things keep happening to make me look clumsy…' he thought, rubbing his head.

Hisoka skillfully avoided the tree roots without even looking down as he climbed out of the bushes to meet his prey.

"Graceful as always I see. ~" He mocked.

Gon glared up at him but he smirked "I didn't know that you liked to play Hide-and-Seek so much…~"

He laughed as if remembering something particularly interesting.

"Reminds me of our time in Zebil Island…you following me, hiding so skillfully like a wild animal…~" the man licked his lips as if relishing the memory before continuing, "…but this time I found _you _~" He grinned widely.

Walking up to Gon, he crouched to his level and took his chin in hand. "I thought that you had wanted to get to York Shin City as soon as possible but if you want to play…~" his voice dropped dangerously, "…then I can _play _with you. ~"

"No…I don't want to play with you…" Gon said through clenched teeth.

"Really? ~" Hisoka said "So what have we been doing all this time? The game was just getting exciting ~"

Gon's eyes widened as those lips descended to his own. At the last moment he turned his face away and out of the man's hand, jumping up from where he was sitting on the mossy ground. He made to run but something caught his ankle and he fell.

"Urgh…" Gon groaned, stunned from the sudden fall.

Hisoka chuckled. "You've got a lot of fight in you…I really, really like that. It makes me excited. ~"

Hisoka released his ankle and walked over to where the young man lay in the grass, bruised and panting heavily. He smiled. "Do you want to play a little longer? I can throw or smack you around some more if that's your thing…~"

"No." He managed to turn over onto his back. Gon was confused. Why in the world would he have a _thing _for being thrown around? And why would he openly agree to such abuse?

"Then we should make it quick, now shall we? ~"

Um…what _exactly_ were they going to make 'quick'?

"Quick?"

"Yes, I was going to save this for our next lesson but you have forced my hand…~" Hisoka smiled sadistically.

Gon trembled involuntarily. He felt a bit of foreboding about what was going to happen next.

With Hisoka, it could never be good.

"There are consequences to every action and it wouldn't be _right_ if I didn't teach you that, now would it? ~"

'Nothing about this situation was _right_…' Gon thought as the man looked down at him, studying him for a moment.

"As a result, for this lesson I'm _not_ going to go easy on you…~"

"What?"

"Shut up. From now on, you follow **my** orders." Hisoka responded sternly, dropping his usually playful tone.

Gon was shocked; Hisoka had never spoken to him like that befor–

"On your knees."

He hesitated but quickly obeyed when he felt and saw the look of murderous intent in those narrowed, steely eyes.

"This is my game and my rules now. I let you play Hide-and-Seek and now you play with me…"

He stood directly in front of him now as he continued, "And who knows? At the end of my little game, maybe you'd have learned something new…"

Dropping his pants, Gon was soon faced with a big problem. Literally.

He stared at the erection currently too close to his face and looked up at the magician confused.

Hisoka still wore the same sadistic expression. "You know what to do with it…or do you prefer that I show you…"

Understanding hit him and he panicked. He much rather not be shown _anything_ by this man. A spike in the sinister aura told him that he needed to act now or face the consequences. Or was that the consequences to the consequences he was currently suffering? Whatever, his brain could no longer process information accurately.

"What are you waiting for? I'm getting impatient."

He frowned. His knees were hurting but he ignored the pain.

Tentatively, he brought up one timid hand to grasp the shaft, surprised that it could feel so hard, yet smooth.

His hand began to move, stroking slowly as he recalled the way the man had touched him yesterday. Maybe that was how he liked to be touched too? A moan told him that he was doing well so far.

Hisoka placed his hands on his hips and continued to look down at his Gon trying to please him. He let him continue like that for a while.

Now it was time to teach him something else.

"Gon…" The young man met his eyes. "…stick out your tongue."

Confused but obliged to obey, Gon did as told.

"Further."

"…"

"Now lick it."

"!" Gon was sure that he didn't want to do that…it was embarrassing…

"**Now**."

Experimentally he leaned forward and licked the tip but instantly recoiled. He did _not _like the taste. He looked up at Hisoka accusingly but the man did not change his dominating posture or harsh expression.

He conceded.

Trying again, he leaned forward and licked again, bearing with the taste that coated his tongue. He swallowed nervously and licked again, gripping the shaft tighter.

"Good…good…~" Hisoka praised, taking in the image of the young man dutifully licking him. He had even started moving his hand as well without having to be told.

"Now…" He started and Gon stopped, looking up at him, "…open your mouth." Seeing him do just that, he continued "Now suck it."

Gon's eyes widened as he met the other's eyes. 'How did he expect him to fit all of that in his mouth?'

Hisoka noticed his panicked expression but had no pity for him. "You should have taken the time to consider the consequences before trying to act like you did. These are your consequences and you will own up to them." He smiled, but it was anything but friendly, "If you're ready to disobey then you're ready for the results of that disobedience."

"…" Gon felt as if deep down, Hisoka was teaching him an important lesson based on his past actions but he didn't really want to think about that right now. He just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible and decided not to protest anymore. He would own up to the consequences.

So he did as he was told, leaning forward once more and trying to take in as much of the hard shaft as he could into his mouth.

Hisoka almost reeled with pleasure. Not only because it felt so damn good to be inside of Gon's mouth, but to see the young man finally acquiesce to his role was even more of a turn on than he formerly thought that his objections were.

Gon withdrew his mouth, releasing all of Hisoka's length, then moved forward again trying to take a little more in each time.

"Good job Gon…~" He managed to say, "You're really good at this…~"

Gon felt weird, because Hisoka's praise somehow made him feel happy and he was embarrassed, confused and angry with himself for feeling that way.

"mmmm…~" Hisoka said, thrusting forward and Gon gagged, looking up, his eyes filled with accusation. Hisoka looked down at him, grinning and unapologetic. Moving his hand towards the young man's head, he allowed his fingers to tangle in the thick, black hair. Gon blushed, his cheeks getting redder than they were before. He was surprised by the gentle touch and let his tongue circle the weeping organ, alternating between licking and sucking.

When he removed his mouth once more, he let his tongue make a wet trail from the base right up to the tip then submerged it in his mouth once more, sucking eagerly.

Hisoka moaned. Gon was such a fast learner, not to mention he improvised well – he didn't even have to teach him all of that. The young man even managed to maintain eye contact without being told, which obviously was no easy feat – judging from the bright blush that went all the way to his ears. And those eyes did it for him as they always did, large and clouded with that undeniable emotion that he loved seeing in them so much.

And because of all that Gon was doing, he knew that it was almost time.

He felt Gon's teeth graze the sensitive tip as that warm, wet mouth engulfed his throbbing length once more and he moaned even harder – it _definitely_ was time. The hand in the young man's hair stilled, stopping his movements and that was when Hisoka started to thrust.

Gon wasn't really prepared for this and he gagged as Hisoka suddenly thrust his hips forward, his pace quickening, ruthlessly thrusting deep. He couldn't pull away because the hand at the back of his head ensured that he was held there. Gon surprised himself, somehow managing to not die from asphyxiation as the man held his head in place, the tip of the erect phallus hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. All he could do was hold on to the moving hips to gain leverage and not fall over.

"mmmmmmnnnnn….~" Hisoka said, thrusting deep one last time before he suddenly stilled. And that's when Gon felt it, a lot of stuff in his mouth and he didn't know what to do. Some of it went down his throat and the rest started leaking out. Hisoka withdrew, releasing his head to pull up his pants and just as Gon was about to spit he said, "No…swallow it…_all_ of it."

"…"

Gon fell back on his haunches, exhausted and panting. He was completely spent. Hisoka crouched down, tilting his chin upwards to get a better view of his face. "There there…good boy~" he praised, stroking his cheek. Leaning forward, he kissed him on the lips and this time Gon opened his mouth and allowed the invading tongue entry as he felt a hand rubbing his groin.

Hisoka released his lips from the kiss to comment "You're already this hard…" he observed, "…were you that turned on by what you were doing? ~"

Gon wasn't given a chance to respond as those lips met his again in a fiery assault.

He moaned into the kiss.

The man spoke again, "Well it shouldn't be long then…~" he said between superficial kisses along Gon's now swollen lips.

Hisoka reached his hand into the teen's shorts and gripped his now erect member, stroking hard and fast. Gon gasped, pulling away from the kiss as his head jerked backwards. Tears pearled at the corners of his eyes until they spilled over, running down his cheeks. Hisoka grinned, leaning forward to lick those salty rivulets as his hand continued pumping.

There was nothing that Gon could do to prevent the orgasm that was building inside of him and his fingers dug deeper into the grass.

"mmmmm….mmmm….nnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrgh…!" he bit into his lip, almost drawing blood, trying to silence his own cries as he gave in to the pleasure. He fell back against a tree and Hisoka released him, bringing his hand up to his lips and licking away the evidence.

He stood up and looked down at the young man once more. "Well I can't say something like 'I hope that you've learned your lesson and won't do it again' because I'm guessing that after this experience, you'd want to disobey me more." He chuckled, "But I would hope that you've at least learned that it's futile to attempt to escape me and that all actions have consequences. You just happened to enjoy these consequences today but life isn't always like that." He turned and walked off, leaving Gon to ponder his words in his post-orgasmic state.

XXX

* * *

><p>The day passed by quickly and in no time it was already evening and they were due to stop for the night. Somehow they had managed to cover a lot of ground…despite certain events. Gon was silent for the most part, still trying to decipher his reactions to everything that had happened.<p>

It was all so perplexing; in spite of the harshness of the experience and how Hisoka was so dominating and commanding, eventually he had found himself conceding and…(he blushed at this) _enjoying_ what he was forced to do. And then afterwards, the way Hisoka touched him, made him feel so good…the pleasure was like a reward.

He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. He could barely even make eye contact with the bastard anymore. He should be hating him, planning his escape, risking a beating and possibly death to get out of this and to get to Killua.

Instead he found himself here – on day two – once again spending the night with this murderer. And this time, instead of retreating to his sleeping bag right after dinner, he was sitting opposite him by their campfire. Gon felt like a horrible, horrible person. Stealing a glance at the magician, he caught himself – what did he find interesting in this generally perverse and intolerable man?

And there he was, the object of his purported malice, sitting, shuffling cards without a care in the world. Gon stared at him, wondering how he could do that all the time. What was so interesting about a pack of cards? What was he doing? Memorizing the order of the cards? Planning his next magic trick? He snickered.

Hisoka looked up and Gon froze, hand against his lips, realizing that the man must have heard him.

He managed to hold that intense stare for a moment before looking away and Hisoka spoke "Do you want to play?"

"…" Gon blushed as he sat there, the tips of his ears burning as the man continued to observe him. '_Play? Again?_' he wasn't sure if he was ready for more of that...

"So do you want to play or not?" Hisoka asked again. "I'll shuffle the cards."

Gon blushed even harder, realizing that he had misinterpreted the man's request. He put his face into his palms, trying to cool its heat with his cold hands. _What really was wrong with him?_

'Ah, maybe it's because that man is always coming up with something dirty and inappropriate to say' he tried to convince himself but failed.

"Um…do you really hate playing cards that much?" Hisoka asked in response to his silence, unaware of the younger man's inner struggle.

"Ah no…" Gon was quick to correct. But of course he didn't say why he was acting that way.

"…it's just that I…um, I –"

"Well come closer…~" Hisoka encouraged. "I'll teach you how to play _Go Fish_. ~" He continued, beckoning him over. "It's easy, I promise. ~"

As Gon walked over to meet the man, he eyed the usual closed-eye smile that he was giving him – for once not finding it creepy or disgusting.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Ah…Gon seems to be experiencing an unwilling change. And Hisoka, as usual continues to show him that he could play the role of Sadist as well…

And don't forget to give me your love...er reviews

Reviews are love :3


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Here's another early update. I still don't have my laptop but my sister doesn't need hers for now so good for us right?

Thanks goes out to the favs and reviews for the last chapter: Thehisokalover, Kee-Rect, xXIvana BraginskiXx, AfricanQueenForever and welcome Flame Metal Saphire :)

**NB****:** You may have noticed the use of "..." by itself in my story at times. You've probably already guessed what it means. If not, it simply means that a character is speechless depending on the context I use it in.

**Warning**: None! Only implied violence.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own! All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and he won't torture Gon the way that I do. Thus all I own is the plot...

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Well come closer…~" Hisoka encouraged. "I'll teach you how to play _Go Fish_. ~" He continued, beckoning him over. "It's easy, I promise. ~"

As Gon walked over to meet the man, he eyed the usual closed-eye smile that he was giving him – for once not finding it creepy or disgusting.

That night after playing _Go Fish_ for hours until he'd finally won (he had no idea how Hisoka managed to keep winning a game that seemed to be controlled by the odds) he slept soundly. Actually it wasn't hard at all to fall asleep considering that he did not sleep at all the night before.

XXX

* * *

><p>In the morning after washing his face and having breakfast, they were once again ready to go. The trees had thinned to the point that they ended abruptly and now they were standing on a demarcation of sorts, looking out at what appeared to be a desert. It reminded him of Greed Island and the canyon he, Killua and Biske had to cross in order to reach Masadora.<p>

Hopefully Hisoka won't make him shovel through in order to get to York Shin City.

"You know," the man said turning to face him, "…this is the last part of our journey. We should be in York Shin City by this afternoon~"

Gon only nodded, smiling. Finally the journey was coming to an end.

XXX

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, the sun appeared to be even higher in the blindingly blue sky and content to beat down on him alone. He thanked the heavens that he was not overdressed so as to cause him to feel even hotter than he already was. But his simple ensemble of shorts and vest could only do so much, as the overbearing heat and lack of tree cover still made it difficult and he felt himself sweating bullets, his vest sticking to his skin.<p>

Throwing an eye to the one walking beside him, he was amazed that the man could be walking so casually in this literal furnace, not even sweating a drop.

He had to have some kind of internal air-conditioning system. Or be able to adapt his body temperature like some other-worldly creature. _Maybe that's what he was_.

Suddenly Hisoka stopped.

_He couldn't have read my mind…right?_ Gon fidgeted, looking around innocently . And that's when he felt it, the disturbance in the air that signaled killing intent – and lots of it.

He spun around, looking left and right - unable to pinpoint the exact location of their unwelcome guests. That's when he noticed Hisoka looking pointedly in a north easterly direction and trained his gaze there too.

Whoever it was, was blocking off their way to the City.

Just then a man chuckled loudly, the crude sound echoing in the empty space and grating on Gon's ears as he walked out into the open. He was dressed all in black and had a tough-looking face. "Ah I see you've noticed us," he said. "But that doesn't mean that we'd go easy on you. Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" Came the collective answer and suddenly there were more of them as similarly dressed men stepped out from behind boulders and the low-lying rock face ahead.

Gon gritted his teeth, his fists balled tightly at his sides. "What do you want?!" But Hisoka put his hand up to hush him. Gon stewed, _So what, I can't talk now?_ he fumed.

"We don't want nothing much…" the same man drawled. "Just your money. And your lives!"

With that, at least twenty burly looking men started charging toward them, all manner of combat weapons in hand.

_At least none of them are carrying guns…_ Gon thought as he responded in kind, rushing toward the charging mob. That made it all the more easier.

He launched forward and knocked out a few. One hit to the base of the skull; so fast that they barely saw it coming. But he did not kill them. He did his best not to. The law enforcement authorities could always be contacted when they get to York Shin and the criminals apprehended before they'd regained consciousness.

"Don't." came the stern voice of the magician now in front of him. He stood there, partially blocking Gon's view of the horde before them and successfully preventing him from attacking any more of them. Gon looked up at him perplexed, although the other could not see his face.

"Don't fight, just stay there." Hisoka continued in a low, commanding tone.

Gon gaped at the man's back for a few seconds, unsure of what to feel, his mouth slack in shock. What exactly was this man up to this time? He didn't like the way that he seemed to be telling him what he could and couldn't do.

It was then that the familiar twinge of pain brought him back to reality. His sudden movements seemed to have aggravated his healing injury from the day before yesterday. He was a fast healer so it had mostly healed, but a hit to that area from one of the attackers could be crippling until another dealt him a killing blow.

He brought his arm to his abdomen. Did Hisoka stop him because he was still healing from his injury?

Regardless, he still did not like the man's tone. It was just like before when he'd prevented him from leaving…twice, forcing them to travel together. That voice – smooth and commanding, soft and dangerous. He would be a fool to disobey it and as such his inability to do what he wanted only served to anger him further.

His eyes bored into the figure before him, about to face off against their attackers alone and he could not help but forget what he was angry about. The magician moved so quickly that he would have been a blur to untrained eyes but Gon saw him clearly; saw every move.

As his shoes hit the arid, dusty earth and his clothes billowed with his precise movements, it was as if he was performing a choreographed piece – this battle his stage and the shouts of the dying men his music.

He moved seamlessly between those men, arms appearing to extend gracefully, slowly…when in fact it was but a split second later that his victim/s were cut down. It was so fast, so perfect, so clean that each did not bleed or show signs of injury until they hit the ground, gasping for breath until they went silent.

So enraptured was he by this play of skill in front of him that it was a second too late that Gon sensed the presence behind him.

His limbs were suddenly restrained, pressed against his lower back, the position pulling at his injury and the skin of his neck burning from the bite of the blade pressed against it.

"Any sudden movements and you forfeit your life." Came the hoarse voice behind him.

It sounded like the man who'd confronted them earlier.

He winced.

"Although I'd still kill you because your buddy wiped out my comrades." The blade dug deeper.

"He's not my -" Gon's protest was cut off by the sharp pain and the warm liquid running down his neck.

That's it. He was done playing hostage and was about to introduce this guy to 10x the pain that he was feeling right now – especially since he was aggravating his abdominal injury – when suddenly he heard a whirring sound close to his left ear.

By the time he realized that it was Hisoka's playing cards, the man behind him was already slumping to the ground.

Gon froze for a moment, looking down at the dead body at his feet, the cards still lodged in the forehead and chest – cards that they were just playing with last night.

Hisoka crouched in front of him, pulling the cards out of the bone with a sickening crunch.

He paused as something caught his eye.

Looking up at the young man before him, yellow eyes narrowed as they became instantly affixed to the redness on his neck. _How dare he allow someone else to_ _hurt him_..._touch him_..._mark him_..._shed his blood?_ The blood that now ran down his neck in a smooth, uninterrupted line. It called to him.

Straightening to his full height, the magician stood before him, that look of bloodlust still on his face and Gon found it hard to believe that this was the same man who was moving so gracefully before.

Hisoka was so close, looking down at him with what Gon could only interpret as an angry and possessive glare.

Suddenly feeling as if he couldn't breathe, he made a few steps back only to find that there was a rocky wall not too far behind him. Hisoka followed, matching his steps, bringing his hand up to take hold of Gon's chin. Gon brought both hands up to push against the man's chest, trying to put some distance between them but he did not budge.

The corner of Hisoka's lips twitched as if he was about to smirk; pleased at this show of resistance instead of angered by it.

Gon gave a muffled wail of surprise as those lips crashed against his own in a powerful display of dominance and possession. His momentary surprise allowed the other to thrust his tongue into his mouth for a brief exploration before retreating to trace his lips.

He gasped for air as Hisoka stopped kissing him to lower his head to his neck, inspecting the wound there. His tongue came out to slowly and boldly lap at it - tasting the blood, licking the trail that it made and sucking the spot until the blood stopped flowing.

Gon's head was tipped back against the rocky wall, his breaths coming in short bursts. He couldn't move from where he was pinned and did little to stop what the man was doing - surprised and flustered that he did not mind the fact that the other seemed to be enjoying the taste of his blood.

It was over too soon when the man raised his head, lips near his ear as he whispered "we need to get moving…~" he licked his lips, "as much as I'd love to stay here and continue this, we're almost to the city and we should be finding a place to stay before dark~"

"…"

The man then walked off in the direction that the men had come from without sparing a glance backwards as if automatically knowing that the young man would be at his side.

Gon followed him soundlessly, stepping over the myriad of dead bodies left in Hisoka's wake.

The gory sight helped him to eventually come to his senses and he abruptly found himself getting angry at the man. "Don't you think that that was a little overdone?"

Hisoka turned to look in his direction, watching him as if he'd gone off of his pills. Was the young man trying to play righteous, or was his perspective of good and bad that messed up?

"If I didn't kill them, they'd have killed us~" He said matter-of-factly.

"But still…the police could have handled it and –"

"Gon." One word was enough to silence the young man. "Didn't I give you a lesson yesterday on consequences?"

Gon blushed hotly, remembering his 'lesson'. "Um..y-yeah…" he stuttered, looking away.

The man continued, "Every action has its consequences and not every consequence is enjoyable~" He paused. "I'd rather not take risks that I deem unnecessary just to deal with the manifestation of whatever consequence that may result~"

"But…"

"I'd rather not risk it." He repeated, hinting that that was the end of the discussion on the matter.

They continued walking the rest of the way in silence as the hot midday sun transitioned into the cool of mid-afternoon. Finally as the sun was going down, they walked the last few steps, standing on the embankment that allowed them to look down at the vast city that was now no longer several days away.

Gon beamed, strength renewed as he took in the view ahead of him – the symbolism of his journey finally coming to an end. Maybe the symbolism of his freedom from his unlikely companion too.

Hisoka turned to look at him, gesturing at the city dusted in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"We only have about an hour's worth of walking to go. And then," he paused, "…we should immediately find a place to stay the night.~"

"We?" Gon gasped, seeing his dreams for freedom evaporating right before his eyes.

"Yes~" Hisoka affirmed looking at him with a weird expression.

"…"

"Don't you want to finally take a warm shower and get something to eat?~"

"Ah yes…" Gon said, trying to find the right words. "It's just...I thought that now that our journey has come to an end, we'd be…um…_separating_."

"And why would we do that?~"

Gon was puzzled. _Isn't it obvious_?

"Well, I have things that I need to do in the City and I'm sure that you do as well so…"

"So…what?~"

"So we should do them…_separately_."

"Yes we will be doing them separately, but we'd be staying together~"

"But –"

"There's nothing more to discuss. I've indicated this before - you are with me now and I'll be the one to decide when we separate. Until then, we don't~"

"I –"

"Come, it's getting late~"

But Gon did not follow immediately. Instead he stood there for a few seconds, staring after Hisoka's back as the man walked toward the City. Eventually he followed though, realizing that there was nothing that he could do for now, other than to go along with the situation.

XXX

* * *

><p>Walking through the streets of York Shin City, Gon was sure that they made quite a sight – Hisoka in his unusually clean but unusual clothes and him in his very dirty and tattered vest and shorts.<p>

People knew better than to stare though. Just looking at Hisoka, it was obvious that he was anything but normal. So they continued on about their day, hurrying home or to wherever they were going before the pair had crossed their paths.

The two walked for quite a while until they were no longer on the outskirts of the city.

"Ok, here it is~" Hisoka had finally stopped, looking up at the building in front of them. When his statement was met with a confused expression, he went on to explain. "We'd be staying here tonight~" As he started to walk toward the building he continued, "…tomorrow we can look for something else that would be more long-term~"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Gon shouldn't even bother hoping to be free of him...

Ah so our unlikely pair has finally reached York Shin City. I wonder what awaits them here? And if you may ask how Hisoka is able to travel without luggage or how he keeps his clothes clean? The answer is simple: _magic_… (haha you knew it was coming XD )

**NB.** Oh and for the expression where Hisoka was "watching him as if he'd gone off of his pills", for those who may not be familiar with it, it means that he was looking at him like he was crazy. Because in his opinion he couldn't believe that Gon wanted to spare their attackers after their obvious intentions.

Maybe I'll give you guys an early update before Christmas. Oh and don't forget, Reviews are love :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Hi guys you were so awesome and kind to review my last chapter and I'm very grateful for that! As a result, here is an even earlier update just in time for Christmas! I'm late for work but I just need to drop this before I leave. Today is the Eve of Christmas Eve anyway and at least I'm going to work - some people at my job are skipping today, pretending to be sick lol but I'm not. This is my gift to you all :D Thanks for the new favs, follows. And to the reviewers of last chapter Thehisokalover, Yaoi-freak2580, Panda Master X, Blanc Tu, Kee-Rect, xXIvana BraginskiXx, kanakoyuki and Guest - you guys add to my drive in working on this story! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you all love to read this and that I can help brighten someone's day with an update. I will do my best to always keep updating and regularly too! And to respond to Yaoi-freak2580's mention of how Killua will react? Hahahaha *mysterious laughter* you'll see! I can't wait lol

For this chapter: Reference is made to episode 67 of the 1999 version of HxH. I'm sure you all can guess the identity of the 'loud mouthed fool' the receptionist is referring to lol XD **And if anyone can guess who it is in their review, I will give another update as soon as I see the answer :D**

**Warning: **Hisoka knows how to get a discount…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter or it's characters...

* * *

><p>The two walked for quite a while until they were no longer on the outskirts of the city.<p>

"Ok, here it is~" Hisoka had finally stopped, looking up at the building in front of them. When his statement was met with a confused expression, he went on to explain. "We'd be staying here tonight. ~" As he started to walk toward the building he continued, "…tomorrow we can look for something else that would be more long-term. ~"

A few minutes later found them standing at the front desk inside of a fancy-looking lobby. Gon stood there, looking around and restlessly shifting from one foot to the other.

_What are the chances that I'd be here again…and under these circumstances?_

He noticed the clerk looking at him as if trying to recall if she knew him and he beamed up at her with his usual smile before running off to the other side of the large room, leaving Hisoka to handle the arrangements.

The clerk tried not to stare at the duo – especially the man – but decided that she'd assist them as quickly as possible so that they could leave. The last time she'd seen some unusually dressed people come into the hotel; there'd been such a huge fracas that the incident was still fresh in her memory though it had been over a year ago.

She could never forget.

It had all started with a loud-mouthed fool in the lobby playing his radio almost as loud as he was. He kept turning it on and off as if testing the volume and trying out different stations. She was new to the job at the time and dealing with him had been a hassle so she'd eventually given up.

When he'd turned it on again after an explosive phone call she was about to scream in frustration but a few minutes later his radio finally died and she breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, the power had been mysteriously cut at the same time and they'd had a huge situation to clear up with all the customer complaints to management and headquarters talking about fights in the lobby and their organization contributing to the disorder in York Shin.

It was terrible.

She sighed. _Why do I always get the weird ones…_ she thought, sparing a glance over at the other receptionist who was too busy filing her nails to even look up – or care.

"Lady." The man in front of her called, pausing to look down at her chest for a moment. She stilled. "_Clara_, isn't it?"

"Um, y-yes…"she affirmed, nervously touching her name tag as he frowned.

"Is this how service is conducted in your establishment? I'd have thought better. Maybe I should write the headquarters…~" he moved to peer over the polished wooden counter. "Where is the customer suggestions box? Your name is _Clara_ right? Give me your last name, there may be more than one 'Clara' here…~" he took out a pen and slip of paper from his pocket and she put up her hands in a placating gesture.

"That wouldn't be necessary sir…"

"But you were ignoring me. I don't think that that's appropriate customer service. ~"

"No, I-I apologize for the delay…I was simply thinking of giving you two a room special since you seem to be travellers and new to the City." She lied, gesturing to Gon who was currently investigating every corner and fixed item on the other side of the lobby. _That boy looks awfully familiar…_

"Is that so?~" He said skeptically. There was no way that he'd be telling her that he often frequented York Shin City.

"Yes sir." She said dutifully and grabbed her service book. "Tonight you get fifty percent off…"

"Really? ~" the man smiled and she shivered.

"Yes, allow me to complete your particulars and I hope that you enjoy your stay at the Beichitaku Hotel." As she wrote down the details she could feel the other receptionist's eyes on her. _Yeah, so you're paying attention now huh?_ she thought bitterly. _This is definitely going to take a bite out of my salary this week, but at least I won't be written up…_

As she handed him the key and he took it, he gave her a smile that just didn't feel right before turning to head up the stairs. Regardless, she was happy to finally be rid of him.

He paused at the foot of the stairs and she held her breath. _What is it now?_ She thought nervously. But he didn't turn to look at her. Instead he was looking in the direction of the young man he had come in with, who was currently examining a vase almost as tall as he was.

As if sensing the other man's stare, he stopped what he was engrossed in and quickly followed the redhead up the stairs. She stared after them for a moment and then relaxed only after they'd disappeared, releasing the breath she didn't even know that she was still holding.

XXX

* * *

><p>From what they could see from the hallway as the door swung open, the room was small but nicely furnished. It seemed to have everything that they'd be needing for their one-night stay.<p>

"I didn't know that the smaller rooms here were so nice!" Gon shouted, running through the doorway before the other could. He was a bundle of energy as he excitedly looked around the room, turning over every little thing that could be picked up.

Hisoka walked in casually, observing him. "You've been here before? ~" He said, looking at him possessively.

"Yeah, that was with Kuroro when he…" Gon trailed off when he noticed Hisoka's expression darken and quickly added "…we were trying to apprehend him…"

"Oh…" Hisoka said, turning away. "…I remember. ~"

Gon noticed his suddenly sombre mood but brushed it off.

"You can go first. ~" The man said and when Gon looked up in confusion he added, "…to the bath~"

"Oh…" Gon glanced down at himself. He looked as if he had completed the last part of his journey to York Shin by rolling across the desert.

XXX

* * *

><p>That bath was definitely one of the few things - if not <em>the <em>only thing - happening today that he'd thoroughly enjoyed.

"Lie down and lift your vest. ~"

Gon froze in the doorway.

He couldn't possibly be hearing correctly right? He'd been concerned enough before as he had gotten naked in the small enclosure of the bathroom, worried that the man would have come in and done something untoward. And now after letting his guard down when nothing had happened, this happens.

He sighed. And here he was finally in a stable peace of mind, clean and dressed for the night, only to have this be the first thing Hisoka would say to him when he came out of the bathroom.

His hair, still damp and weighted by the water, hung in a shaggy muddle around his face, forcing him to look out from between green-tinted bangs at the man seated on the couch.

Just when he'd thought that he was going to make it through one day without a strong sexual advance from the other.

He hesitated in the doorway.

"What are you waiting for? ~" Hisoka said impatiently, patting the empty spot next to him. "Let me see what's under there…~"

'_See'?...'under there'?_ Gon panicked, his heart pounding fast as his footsteps took him to where the man sat. Gingerly he sat down and one painstakingly long minute later he was lying back looking at the ceiling, legs hanging to the side and off the front of the couch.

"Lift your vest. ~"

He did as told, hands trembling.

"Higher. ~" Came the soft command.

The man was sitting at his feet on the last third of the couch and as Gon raised his vest the rest of the way, he got up, bending over to look at the exposed skin. The young man closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to think of happy thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" Hisoka said as he reached down to touch his abdomen, observing the youth's tightly closed eyes. "…does it hurt? I haven't even touched you yet."

"…huh?" he replied, opening his eyes and looking down at himself as the man's hand made contact with his skin. _Oh…he was only checking the injury_ Gon realized, noting that once again he'd misinterpreted the man's intentions.

Hisoka probed the soft, tanned skin, looking up at Gon and meeting his eyes. He closely watched him for any changes in his expression that would indicate pain as he touched the fading bruise. "I can see that it's no longer hurting you as before. ~" He said and then continued, "…your healing ability is really impressive. ~"

"Y-yeah…"

Removing his hand, he straightened to his full height, looking away for a moment as if lost in thought. He looked back at the young man on the couch who was still lying back, the hem of his vest gripped tightly in his hands and pulled high up above his navel.

"…" Hisoka observed him momentarily. "Um, Gon…you can…put your vest down now."

"…oh! Sorry…" he flushed, pulling down his vest and sitting up quickly.

Hisoka regarded him briefly with a puzzled look and then asked, "Hey do you want to play cards again?~"

"Yeah!" Gon nodded enthusiastically, happy for the distraction and looking forward to another victory against the man.

Hisoka pulled out the cards with a flourish as he announced, "Don't even bother entertaining the idea that you could beat me at _Go Fish_ again.~"

Gon grinned as the cards were dealt; even more excited to wipe that smirk off of the magician's face with a crushing defeat.

XXX

* * *

><p>In the end, beating Hisoka hadn't been easy...as usual.<p>

Maybe Go Fish just wasn't his thing. Maybe he was more suited to fishing in real life than with cards. But he refused give up so easily. There had to be a game that he could beat Hisoka at.

"Hey Hisoka!" he called from his spot on the couch across from the man. Seeing that he had his attention, he continued. "Teach me another game!"

"Hmmm…ready to lose some more? Isn't it past your bedtime?~" He teased as he looked over at the clock.

"I-I'm not a little kid, I can stay up late!" Gon's face flushed. "Or maybe you're scared that I'd beat _you_?"

"Oh, is that so? Well you're on...~"

XXX

* * *

><p>"Snap!"<p>

"Snap!"

The game of _Snap _had gotten rather rowdy and they'd ended up in _Snap Pool_ quite often. Unfortunately, this appeared not to be a game that could be easily won when both players had excellent eyesight and outstanding reaction times.

Gon didn't even realize how fast the time had flown by as they sat there playing for hours. In the end, he had fallen asleep right on the couch as Hisoka was dealing the cards for their next round of '_Snap'_.

Hisoka looked up to see that Gon, his eyes closed and head lolling backwards awkwardly, was fast asleep. He stared, momentarily surprised at how fast the young man had fallen asleep (when he'd been wide awake just minutes ago). He smirked, looking down at him as he stood up. He'd let him sleep; today was an eventful day after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Hmmm Gon is stressing thinking that stuff will happen but he should know by now that things happen when he's not expecting them to lol :P. Hisoka isn't so predictable haha

Oh and is Hisoka being nice by letting him sleep or is it all part of a plan for later?

And lol poor Clara...XD

See you guys in the next update! Tell me what you think in the reviews :D


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** Here's an early update! Oh my, you all loved my Christmas gift so much so I decided to give another! There was a question in the last chapter's A/N and Kee-Rect answered correctly and the reward was this early **spanking new** chapter lol! Congrats Kee-Rect:)

Thanks for the support guys! And to the reviewers of last chapter, Thehisokalover, Kee-Rect, xXIvana BraginskiXx , AfricanQueenForever, Please send me messages , Panda Master X & kanakoyuki - arigato gozaimasu!

And to answer the question I got about something M-Rated "happening" in last chapter, haha yes even Hisoka had Gon believing that was the case but I'll give you a clue. Usually when things are going to go down, *wiggles eyebrows* I give a major warning at the top here (and maybe a clue at the end of a previous chapter too) so if you don't see it, you can rest assured that anything that may seem like it is about to happen, is usually Hisoka teasing Gon lol.

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. My property is not Hunter x Hunter...

**Warnings:** Rated M... for Mental Torture...hahaha just joking, there's no rating here. But honestly, the part about mental torture is right - Gon could give himself a headache from all that worrying XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Hisoka looked up to see that Gon, his eyes closed and head lolling backwards awkwardly, was fast asleep. He stared, momentarily surprised at how fast the young man had fallen asleep (when he'd been wide awake just minutes ago). He smirked, looking down at him as he stood up. He'd let him sleep; today had been an eventful day after all.

XXX.

* * *

><p>Gon yawned. The light coming through the window was shining directly on his face, making it difficult to sleep.<p>

Wait. _Sleep? When had I fallen asleep? And where am I?_ He thought in alarm as he quickly sat up, looking around his unfamiliar surroundings. His head spun from the sudden movement but it all came to him as his mental fog cleared. This must be the small bedroom of the suite they'd gotten at the hotel last night.

_But how did I get here?_ He wondered, as the last thing he remembered was playing cards, not settling down to sleep. He fingered the soft blanket that had pooled in his lap when he'd sat up abruptly. Someone had to have brought him here...and covered him.

How is it that he had not noticed?

He was supposed to be on constant alert around that man but he found himself dropping his guard repeatedly. He had guessed that the room they got would only have had one bed and was prepared to sleep on the couch, regardless of what the other may have said, in order to avoid any _situations_. Instead, he'd foolishly fallen asleep and left himself open to a possible attack.

_But nothing happened_…

He was confused. _Why would Hisoka carry me to the bed…?_ He looked at the blanket again, _...and cover me?_ The man _had_ to be up to something but he just couldn't figure out exactly what that could be.

"You're awake, I see. ~"

Gon was startled out of his thoughts as the man came into the small room.

"I thought that you were never going to wake up... ~" He laughed as Gon blushed. "Come, we need to leave, let's find a place to have breakfast. We'll be meeting someone afterwards to look at apartments. ~"

XXX

* * *

><p>Gon felt as if he was still in a daze. After having breakfast downstairs in the hotel's luxurious dining room, they had met up with a guy who he assumed was the real estate agent and were now walking through the bustling city. Not only was Hisoka acting differently, but he was dressed casually and his hair was down.<p>

As such, Gon found himself staring at the man a lot. He felt as if he was walking with a different person as Hisoka seemed to blend in with the people walking all around them. He actually looked _normal _- and that was a word he never thought would be associated with the man.

Just then Hisoka looked down at him. "So what do you think of this place? ~" He said, gesturing at the tall building in front of them.

_What? He's asking my opinion?_ This really can't be the same person.

Realizing that Hisoka was actually expecting a response, Gon looked up at the high-rise building towering in front of them. "It looks good so far..."

"Great, then let's go in, shall we? ~"

Gon followed behind the two men as the real estate agent led the way to the apartment they'd be viewing.

"This is perfect. ~" Hisoka said after looking around a bit. He didn't seem to want to bother with the other man much longer than he had to.

As if sensing the silent question, Gon looked up to find the magician's eyes on him, waiting for his opinion. He hesitated a bit, quickly taking in the granite flooring and ceiling to floor windows. "I-I think it's perfect too..."

_Why is he asking me?_

Hisoka turned to the man. "Then it's settled. I'll buy it. ~"

The Agent's eyes widened. "B-but this is for rent...and I-"

"Is there a problem?"

"Ah maybe…no I mean of course not sir, it's just that there are condos in this building available for purchase and this one is specified for _rental_. To purchase such a space with this kind of view is quite expensive and -"

"**And**?"

"And I'll handle the arrangements, make up the papers and prepare for the transaction right away."

"Nice ~"

Gon watched as Hisoka walked off with the man. But he couldn't be concerned with that. He was currently lost on the amazing view from what he assumed would be their living room. Blushing, he corrected himself immediately - _**THE **_living room. When had he started lumping himself together with _that _person?

_This is crazy._ He thought as he distracted himself with the view once more. Being this high up reminded him of his room in Heavens Arena...or sitting atop the World Tree with Ging.

"Nice to see that you're a fan of heights too... ~"

"Huh?" When had he come up behind him?

"The view. ~" Hisoka said, pointing at the large window. "It's like you can see all of York Shin from up here. ~"

Gon turned back to the floor-length window he was currently standing in front of and smiled, taking in the beauty of the city that seemed to glow in the fading light of the setting sun. For once he was in agreement with the man.

"Hey. ~" Hisoka called, breaking him out of his reverie. "Hungry? ~"

At that, his stomach growled. Gon blushed. They _had _been walking around for hours looking at a number of apartments...and it was quite late already so it was understandable. Regardless, he still felt embarrassed.

"Seems like I've guessed correctly. ~" Hisoka laughed and Gon blushed even redder. "Come on, ~" he encouraged. "I'll take you to another cafe. They have the best shrimp there, I'm sure that you'll like it. ~"

XXX

* * *

><p>Gon looked around as they sat in the outdoor cafe, the cool evening breeze whistling past his ears. It was already dark and the city seemed to have come to life instead of falling asleep.<p>

Hisoka was looking at him. "Are you okay? ~"

"Um...it's nothing..." He started, but on seeing the other's disbelieving look, decided to tell the truth. "Well, I was wondering why you would buy such an expensive apartment..."

"No reason..." he replied, then added, "I liked the view...and I didn't want to bother with paying rent every month. ~"

"Really..." Gon was speechless. Was it that simple, or was there more to it? Just then their food arrived and he was distracted from his thoughts by the steaming plate of Garlic Butter Shrimp suddenly in front of him. His keen sense of smell made it difficult to resist digging in and soon he was eating at a speed that surprised even Hisoka.

XXX

* * *

><p>Later that night Gon was standing in front of the window again. <em>Maybe I should put a chair here.<em> He mused as he took in the view. It was much better than he could have imagined it would look like at night.

The view in the evening was beautiful but the night had a beauty of its own. The twinkling city lights looked like little stars that were pulled from the heavens and given different colours...

"If you think that's great, you should check out the view from the bedroom~" Hisoka said from his seat at the dining table.

"Really?" Gon said excitedly, turning to meet the magician's gaze, only to turn away quickly when he came to a realization.

_Oh no...I almost forgot! I think this condo only has one bedroom!_ He could feel himself start to panic at the prospect of sharing a bed with that man. Why hadn't he thought of it before? There was no way that man would buy a condo with two bedrooms.

_Shit_…

His heart was beating rapidly, especially when he realized that it was quickly getting late.

He couldn't stay in front of this window forever. Sooner or later he would have to go to bed. And he doubted that he would be able to camp out on the couch indefinitely.

Finally growing tired of avoiding the inevitable, he headed for the bedroom, leaving Hisoka shuffling his cards in the dining room.

As he stood in the large room he felt his stomach drop. There really was only one bedroom – and bed. It was huge…but _still_.

He was so taken aback with his current predicament that he didn't even bother to look out through the sliding doors to check the view, instead climbing between the sheets and pulling them over his head.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself. "I can't possibly share a bed with that man..."

His heart thudded rapidly in his chest, getting more erratic as he heard footsteps approaching in the corridor.

_Oh no…_

His breathing slowed as he strained his ears to listen to every sound, nerves on edge.

The sound of footsteps suddenly stopped. His heart skipped a beat. The man was obviously standing in the doorway, looking at him.

He trembled, bracing himself for the worst - sheets clutched tightly under white knuckles - but he didn't hear the footsteps advance. On the contrary, the sound of the footsteps receded after a while, indicating that the magician had walked away.

Gon lay under the sheets, confused and still holding his breath…what exactly was going on? Maybe the man knew that he was awake and was waiting for him to fall asleep to return?

_What would happen then_?

He really did not want to find out and decided then and there that he definitely was **not **going to let down his guard tonight. Just to be sure, he stayed up as long as he could, but eventually his eyelids grew heavy. Being swathed in such a comfortable bed surrounded by warm sheets worked against him…and in no time, he'd lost to the abyss of sleep.

XXX

* * *

><p>The next morning, he awoke with a start as if still alert from the previous night. As he wandered through the condo, Hisoka was nowhere to be seen.<p>

_Where exactly did he disappear to?_ Gon pondered to himself. He didn't even bother trying to escape now that the man was not around. Without knowing where the other was, it was just too risky.

_And with my bad luck, it would most likely end with another lesson,_ he thought, blushing. There was no way that he was going to provoke the man this time.

Instead, he took advantage of the fact that the magician was not around to take a long shower. In peace.

Finally coming to sit at the dining table, hair still dripping wet, he mulled over his thoughts. Why wasn't Hisoka taking advantage of him like before? It's not like he _wanted_ him to – no way – but it just didn't seem right that after literally ogling and trying to jump him for the past few days, the man had suddenly backed off.

Gon frowned.

The magician's hot and cold attitude had his emotions all over the place and he just didn't know how to respond – when to be on guard or when to relax. Could this be a part of the man's plan? Just then, the door opened and said man entered. Even more surprising, apparently he had been out buying them breakfast.

_Wait…__**breakfast**__?_ Gon couldn't believe what he was seeing as he eyed the parcel in Hisoka's hands warily. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why would he go through the trouble of doing that? Now honestly, this was all just too much.

==================================;

**A/N: **

Um...Gon are you sure having another _lesson _from Hisoka if you get caught trying to run away again is really 'bad luck' as you say? Because that suspicious blush on your face says otherwise...

Hmmmmm what _exactly_ is Hisoka up to? Playing mind games as usual? Do you think that this is all indeed part of his plan? Or is he just being nice to his fruit? lol. Gon's confusion as to why he's being so nice to him and his inability to figure out what Hisoka is possibly up to is leading to some emotions that he can't handle! Will he voice his concerns in the next chapter? Stay tuned! And don't forget to review :3 *


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **

**(1)** Early update because Panda Master X was the 50th reviewer and the prize was this update!

**(2)** Reference in this chapter will be made to episode 20 of the 1999 HxH series where there had been a special bonus to the Third Phase of the Hunter's Exam.

**(3)** OMG your reviews in the last chapter had me laughing so hard (especially the part about drugging Gon's breakfast)! I will try to respond to the questions briefly now!

Delphinium Sweets: oh my, it's good to know that I'm not the only one that has that pervy side that needs to be kept under lock and key XD Unfortunately though, she gets let out for this story :/

Kee-Rect: I can't wait to show you guys what happens later too! One hint is that I may have a theorized past for the Hisoka in this story…

Yaoi-freak2580: Oooooh you will surely see how the others react to their living situation!

Thanks for all your reviews – the returning reviewers and new ones too; you know how much I appreciate you guys right? I do my best to make you all happy because of the love you give me and I'm glad you like the story so far. I promise not to stop any time soon. Thanks all for the well wishes for the season! Happy New Year and all the best to you too! I had a good Christmas holiday spent cooking/baking and working on future chapters for this story so it was well spent!

**Dislaimer:** The characters mentioned here belong to Togashi-san, not me. I'm just borrowing them for tortur- I mean, story writing purposes…

**Warning:** Not M-Rated…_yet_ *wink*

Let's get it started! I will include the day numbers so you will know how many days since they met in the forest. Probably feels like a lifetime for Gon…

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

**NB**: Day Five continues…

Gon frowned.

The magician's hot and cold attitude had his emotions all over the place and he just didn't know how to respond – when to be on guard or when to relax. Could this be a part of the man's plan? Just then, the door opened and said man entered. Even more surprising, apparently he had been out buying them breakfast.

_Wait…_**breakfast**_?_ Gon couldn't believe what he was seeing as he eyed the parcel in Hisoka's hands warily. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why would he go through the trouble of doing that? Now honestly, this was all just too much.

XXX

* * *

><p>It was quiet. <em>Too <em>quiet.

The low hum of the air-conditioning unit was the only sound discernible in the overwhelming silence of the condo. Not even the sunlight pouring in unimpeded through the floor-length windows helped to erase the chill that Gon felt. He looked down at his untouched sandwich. _Maybe it's all in my head_.

He was feeling awkward and kept stealing glances at the magician who had regrettably chosen to sit directly opposite him.

_That man…_he expected him to do something suspicious at any minute. Instead, Hisoka looked completely at ease – elbows resting on the polished surface of the mahogany table separating them and his eyes closed. For the most part he looked harmless. _Was that even possible?_

Gon studied the magician's face as he lifted the mug to take another sip of his coffee, the dark liquid disappearing between those pale lips, leaving them wet and glistening. He blushed, immediately averting his eyes to study the wood grain of the table instead. _What the heck am I doing?! Why am I watching that man?_

He bit angrily into his sandwich, barely even tasting the smooth sweetness of the strawberry jam as he swallowed quickly. _He __**is**__ the enemy...isn't he? I have to keep my mind on that—_Gon focused his eyes on the flower vase at the center of the table—_He __**is**__ a bad person, a __**murderer**__...he'll most likely __**kill**__ me eventually. But why is he being so nice? What is his plan? _

As they sat at the dining table having the sandwiches he'd bought, Hisoka looked over at Gon, raising one slim eyebrow. "You look like you're lost in your own thoughts. ~"

_The enemy. The enemy. The enem-_

"Huh...? Um...well I was just thinking that you're the ene-... I mean that you're acting rather… I don't know…_weird_?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Weird? ~"

"Uh, yeah, really out of character..."

"And what exactly is my character? ~"

Gon realized then how difficult it was to voice his suspicions but decided to go ahead anyway.

"It's just that...ever since we've reached York Shin, you've been acting..._nice_." He said the word with much difficulty. "You...tended to my injury, covered me with a blanket, took me out for breakfast, _**brought**_me breakfast..." he gestured at the sandwich in his hand, "...and now that I think about it"—he pondered for a moment—"you were acting differently even when we were crossing the desert, when you had killed that bandit who was trying to kill me..." He paused for air and that's when Hisoka spoke.

"It seems as if you're keeping count... ~"

"I _have_ to, especially when that's not how you normally are. It makes me wonder what you're up to."

Hisoka sighed, "This is the second time you're accusing me of acting out of character. ~"

"When have I-"

"Greed Island, after our dodgeball match. ~"

"Can you blame me? You don't do anything unless it benefits you." Gon countered. "And then there you were talking about 'everyone contributing' and it being a 'team victory' and I was convinced that I was still knocked out and dreaming."

Hisoka smirked on the inside. It was obvious that his little fruit would not be won over so easily. "Oh, boy am I hurt...~" he lied.

"But it's the truth..." Gon insisted.

"I _have _done what others would consider _good things…_many times in the past you know. ~"

"I see…" Gon said, pondering.

"You really don't get it, do you? ~" Hisoka deadpanned, his face a comedy of disappointment.

"It's just _really _hard to think of you actually helping anyone…"

"Tch, I don't know if to laugh or cry~" Hisoka stated sarcastically.

Gon looked up, unfamiliar with the idiomatic expression and appearing as if he was expecting the man to do one or the other.

Seeing the openly expectant look on his face, Hisoka couldn't help but laugh.

"You've grown up so much…~" he said, eyes wandering over Gon's lithe frame for a moment before continuing. The young man suppressed a shudder. "Despite such growth, you're still such a child at heart. To be honest"—he seemed to want to laugh at this— "I have been helping you since we've met. ~"

"What?!"

Putting the tip of his pinky finger to his left ear and squinting one eye, Hisoka made a show of being temporarily deafened by Gon's outburst. He turned to face the young man.

"Why is it so hard to believe? I helped you during the York Shin situation with the Genei Ryodan didn't I? ~"

"Yeah, but you did it only because that coincided with your goal to fight Kuroro." Gon challenged, pushing back his damp hair so that he could see the man clearly.

"And how about Greed Island? ~"

"What about it?"

"The dodgeball game with that overpowered Razor guy? Didn't I dislocate my fingers helping you guys out? ~"

At that point, there was a fleeting apologetic look crossing Gon's face. "I'm sorry about that Hisoka; I agree...you definitely helped us out then. We wouldn't have been able to clear the game without your involvement, but didn't you do that only because you were bored?"

He didn't deny it. "Bored or not, that counts as a save, especially with my final shot at the end of the game. Didn't you say back then that you wanted 'total victory'?"—he smiled—"and that's what I gave you~"

At this, Gon looked up. He'd remembered Killua's and the others' accounts of how Hisoka had ended the match, properly whooping Razor's ass with a final, powerful return using Bungee Gum.

"And you know, there have been other times too~" he continued, "like when I helped Killua escape Illumi during the elections or when I'd saved you as you were about to drown during that weird storm in the Third Phase; not to mention me telling Illumi not to kill you after the Hunters' Exam…~" Hisoka stopped, looking as if he could go on and on but hoping Gon had gotten the point.

Gon's look of distrust softened a bit upon hearing his friend's name and he turned once cautious but now inquisitive eyes to look at the man more intently. "You _helped_…Killua?"

"To…help _you_, yes. ~" Hisoka marveled at how the young man's one-tracked mind never ceased to amaze him.

"Wait…did you say that yo- you had _saved_ me in the Third Phase?" Gon was shocked. "So _you_ were the one who pulled me out of the water …"

"Is it so hard to believe? ~"

"Well…yeah."

Hisoka frowned at the boy's open honesty. Some things never changed…

"And I bet you did it only because I somehow fit into your crazy plan of saving the strong fighters for last. You had told me before on Zebil Island how you were just keeping me alive so that I'd grow enough to be worth killing…" Gon met his eyes, disapproval apparent in those hazel depths. "I wouldn't be surprised if all of _this _was towards that goal as well…"

Hisoka shrugged nonchalantly "Haha you've got me…~" he said smoothly as he smiled, eyes closing briefly. But then those eyes reopened to reveal cold, calculating yellow eyes, his expression sharpening in intensity as he continued, "...I _did _want to save you for last, to savor the flavor of your growth, to taste you, play with you…and then kill you…"

Gon shivered under the intense, lustful glare and the deadly promise in those chilling words. At this point he wasn't even sure if Hisoka was referring to something sexual or just fighting…or both. Those two things – as far as he could tell – were probably inseparable for someone like that man, bringing forth the same satisfaction.

"But?" He prompted.

No answer. The man just continued to stare at him with that same chilling expression.

_There was a 'but' wasn't there?_

Gon never broke eye contact with the man seated across from him even as his heart thudded loudly in his chest.

He persisted. "There _is _a 'but' right? Or am I to assume that you're going to do away with me once I no longer am of any use to you?"

Although he probably couldn't avoid that fate if it were to be that way, he needed to know.

The air in their small dining area was still as the silence seemed to stretch on for hours.

Hisoka finally spoke, studying Gon carefully "There was a time, as I said, that I wanted to kill you more than anything, but I feel now that that would be a wasteful gesture"—He waved his hand dismissively, going on to explain—"you see, I've realized that seeing your growth every time we meet turns me on more than your impending death at my hands…so much so I've decided that it'd be a waste to kill you. ~"

_Was that a good or bad thing?_ Gon thought, unable to decide. It's _**because **_the man thinks that he's too important to kill that he was in this current predicament.

_But then, if Hisoka hadn't come to that conclusion I might be dead right now…_

The tension in the air shifted to something less ominous as the man added, "You could be an interesting ally. ~"

"Huh?"Gon could not believe what he was hearing. "An ally in _what _exactly? Come to think of it, you've never actually told me why you're here in this city."

"Neither have you. ~"

"It's no secret why I'm here. I'm meeting up with Killua."

"Really? ~" Hisoka frowned. _That boy again._ The one that looked at him as if he could see right through his actions. _I'd have to move quickly to __**claim **__what's mine then…_

"Now it's your turn. Why are you here?"

"I'm on a job. ~"

"What kind of job?"

"That's not important. It's a very crucial one and you might be able to help. ~"

"But how can I help if I don't know what it is about?"

"It's basically reconnaissance and if we work together it will be to your benefit as well. ~"

"How so?" Gon was excited that Hisoka was actually seeking his help with something but he was still wary.

"The person that we need to watch is a vile individual and the world would be a better place without him." He replied elusively.

"You're one to talk…" Gon said and instantly regretted his words.

"You don't really think that do you? ~" Hisoka was looking at him intently, yellow eyes focused on hazel ones.

The man was right, he didn't. And that upset him more than anything at the moment.

Hisoka was still looking at him, watching the subtle play of emotions on his face – at least what he could see of his face anyway. His hair was still damp (from what the magician could only assume had been his morning shower) and had fallen forward in his face again, partially obscuring his eyes.

He watched as Gon moodily pushed the hair away from his face for probably the hundredth time since they'd been sitting there, while trying to maintain a hold on the strawberry jam sandwich in the other hand.

Unable to resist anymore, he reached forward and pushed a stray hair away from the youth's eyes. He looked so cute with his hair like that but he wanted to see his eyes as well.

Gon paused mid-struggle with his hair, looking over at the man. Their eyes met, the hand still lingering in his hair, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

_What?_

He turned away and the man's hand fell.

At the corner of his eye he saw Hisoka stand and walk around the table. He was now standing to the left of him but Gon refused to turn to meet those eyes. He was not sure if he was ready to face what was reflected in those golden depths.

But Hisoka did not wait for him to come to a decision.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Oh no...cliffhanger! But the good news is that the next chapter would be niiiiice XD

Ah oh my Hisoka has finally made his move! What is going to happen to Gon? I don't think that turning his face away would help…:/

Do you think Gon would be able to keep fighting what he's feeling? Especially now that he knows Hisoka has been looking out for him?

But...what's up with Hisoka thinking that he needs to _claim _what is his (Gon) now that he's aware that Gon is meeting Killua in the City? I don't blame him though…Killua is the reasonable one that "sees through" his actions as he said.

All these questions and more may be answered in the next update XP see you guys soon in another update and I look forward to your reviews :3


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **

**(****1****)** Finally! I hope you guys are ready for this. I think that this is one of the few times I've written a chapter entirely composed of smut. But it was fun...and you know what happens when I have fun writing a chapter right? Hope you enjoy XD

**(****2****)** To my reviewers of the last chapter, you awesome people, this chapter is for all of you. Thank you for all the support and encouragement. Yesterday I went to my niece's bday party and there I was on the 2-hour drive with my notepad writing content for a new chapter in this story...*awkward laugh* I think I need an intervention LOL. But I love this fandom & you guys too much to stop writing soon. Thanks goes out to the returning and new reviewers for taking the time to leave me a message! As you know, just knowing that you are enjoying this really does help me as I write!**  
><strong>

**(****3****)** Question me and I shall answer XD

Panda Master X: haha yeah, Gon should have known not to tell Hisoka that he's meeting Killua, but Hisoka sort of played him into telling him the reason why he was there haha. To Hisoka, Killua's appearance in York Shin was unexpected and he knows that Killua is the one that helps Gon to have a level head and that if they reunite, there is no way he'd get to _claim_ his fruit so he's making his move here in this chapter to basically claim what is his (in his opinion) before Killua could help Gon out lol.

**Dis****c****laimer:** Can you imagine...a Hunter X Hunter episode with this kind of content? No? Well that just means that these are Togashi-san's characters and not mine. I'm merely borrowing!

**Warning:** This is super M-Rated for suggested _**and** _depicted scenes. These two need to get a room...oh yeah, they have one lol.

Let's get started! Hunter x Hunter (2011) Opening Theme Music plays... (lol)

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

**NB**: Day five continues...

Gon paused mid-struggle with his hair, looking over at Hisoka. Their eyes met, the hand still lingering in his hair, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He turned away and the man's hand fell.

At the corner of his eye he saw Hisoka stand and walk around the table. He was now standing to the left of him but Gon refused to turn to meet those piercing eyes. He was not sure if he was ready to face what was reflected in those golden depths.

But Hisoka did not wait for him to come to a decision.

Placing the pad of his index finger under Gon's chin, he turned his head so that he could meet those hazel eyes. He brought his other hand up to brush aside his hair once more and when those cheeks reddened, he traced the color with his thumb.

Gon's heart was beating rapidly. It was undeniable. He could no longer ignore the pull that he felt. It was as if his body was heating up just as his face was.

And then it happened.

Hisoka's face was just a few inches from his and he couldn't fight it anymore. Especially after all that the man had just told him. There was no ground of hate for him to hold on to right now and his spirit was in turmoil. It felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under him and he was on his back and vulnerable.

Gon didn't even know what he was doing when he started moving forward. He closed the distance between them, shyly meeting Hisoka's lips in a chaste kiss. His face flushed with embarrassment but he didn't have time to think about it because the moment his lips touched the other's, they were engulfed in a hungry kiss that stole his breath.

Hisoka moaned, plunging his tongue into that hot mouth, tasting the sweet, mildly tart flavor of the jam sandwich that Gon was just eating. He couldn't believe it. Gon had actually initiated their kiss. This knowledge made it hard for him to control himself and he leaned in even closer, prepared to take all and more than what Gon could possibly give him.

Gon felt like he was transported back in time, caught up in that storm again during the Hunters' Exam, mercilessly pummeled by the rough waves until he felt as if he was going under – about to be swept away in an instant. Unable to breathe. Losing consciousness. And the only one who could save him was the one pushing him beneath those waves of passion right now. There was no way that he'd be saved. Not this time.

And honestly, he did not want to be.

His arms came up to circle the man's neck and Hisoka groaned in approval at this final surrender.

Gon soon found himself seated atop the table, with Hisoka standing between his thighs, their lips still joined in a passionate embrace. He was distantly aware of a loud crash as Hisoka bent him backwards, supporting his lower back with a palm as he deepened the kiss. _Mmmm…? That must have been the flower vase…_

Everything was moving too quickly and too slowly all at the same time. And he couldn't get enough of it. Touches burned. Kisses stung...and clothes were in the way.

Hands were everywhere and soon clothing became less of a problem as he vaguely noticed his vest being tossed to a corner.

Another crashing sound.

Lips met his again and he moaned at the reunion. And that's when he realized that Hisoka was still fully dressed as the buttons of the magician's shirt were rubbing against his achingly sensitive nipples.

He moaned.

Pulling away from the kiss, he focused his attention on removing the obstructive material, hands fumbling with the small buttons until finally it was open. Soon Hisoka's shirt was joining his in the corner.

Those same hands immediately found their way to the man's lean, muscled chest, and Gon marveled at the feel of the pale smooth skin under his fingertips. He watched intently, memorizing every detail as his palms smoothed over the firm skin, brushing over nipples, ribs...dipping lower still to trace the well-defined outline of the abdominal muscles - only to be stopped eventually by the waistband of Hisoka's pants.

Hisoka smirked, looking down at the curious, tanned hands currently resting on his waistband. The other seemed to be weighing the decision of whether or not to go that far but his mind was already made up.

Bringing his own hands to the front of his pants, he was soon rid of them and standing proudly before Gon in all his naked glory.

Gon looked at him as if it were the first time he was seeing him completely naked. Of course he'd seen him nude before, when he, Biske, Killua and Goreinu had stumbled upon him bathing in the lake next to the City of Love. But this time it felt different somehow.

"Touch me." Hisoka commanded and he complied eagerly, moving to grip the already erect member, pumping slowly. Hisoka moaned and their lips met in a fiery kiss once more until they were forced to come up for air.

"Ummmm...Ahhhhhhh...!" Gon arched his back suddenly as he felt the magician's hand on his own erection, stroking slowly through his boxer shorts. Before long his hips were being lifted to remove them and he was completely naked.

Hisoka bent to kiss his neck, loving the feel of the pulse beating erratically against his lips as he teased the flesh with countless bites and kisses.

Bending even lower, he took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hard nub and causing Gon to cry out. He loved the way Gon raked his hands through his hair, pushing his head even closer to his chest, needy and seeking more of that exquisite surge of pleasure.

Looking up, he met Gon's eyes with a stare filled with lascivious intent and before the other knew what was happening, he'd gathered him up in his arms.

"H-hey...what are you doing?" Gon hated the feeling of being carried like this because it reminded him of how short he was for his age.

"I'm taking this to a more comfortable place ~"—He smirked—"...unless you don't mind having back pains tomorrow after we're done... ~"

Gon blushed; soon finding himself nestled among the silky sheets on the large bed, Hisoka hovering over him. But the magician made no move to touch him and Gon suddenly felt as if he was laid bare, exposed – the hot desire burning in his veins, making him feel as if he'd combust if Hisoka did not touch him soon.

"Please..." he moaned, reaching up to touch his own nipples. He bit his lip from the sensation, panting, "...I feel so hot..."

Hisoka smirked internally as he looked down at him. Gon was so sexy, touching himself like that when he wouldn't touch him. And just hearing his pleas...it was just as he'd imagined…just as he wanted.

The wait was worth it.

He reached up to touch where he'd marked him previously - placing his index finger on the hickey that stood out proudly against the tanned skin of Gon's neck. The young man trembled as if the slightest touch set him off. Hisoka's smirk widened.

The finger slowly trailed a line from that red spot to the nipple that wasn't being held. It lingered there a moment until it was joined by his thumb and – looking deep into those hazel depths – he pinched the nipple hard, watching hungrily as Gon's eyes widened at the sensation.

Gon felt his back arch off the mattress as the pain coursed through his body, followed quickly by an addictive rush of pleasure.

"Mmm...urgh!" He clenched his teeth as he felt Hisoka grab his erection roughly, squeezing it. He couldn't explain it, it all hurt yet felt so good at the same time. And he wanted _more_.

"Mmmm...I like that look... ~" Hisoka praised as he stroked him, his thumb ghosting over the tip. Gon arched once more and he bent to meet his gasps, taking his lips in a possessive kiss that made Gon feel as if he was losing himself.

Or maybe he was already lost.

"More..."

"Oh really? ~" Hisoka grinned, intrigued. He loved seeing Gon like this, his headstrong nature engulfed by the heat of passion - wanting...demanding. He had introduced him to the pleasures of the flesh and was more than willing to teach him more. Resting a finger on those moist lips, he commanded softly, "lick it." And Gon did just that, licking the digit until it was slick with his saliva.

"I'm going to give you exactly what you're asking for... ~" was the only warning he gave, before placing his wet finger at the other's entrance and pushing in.

"Ah...ah...ouch..." Gon complained, trying to move away but Hisoka met his lips in a greedy kiss once more, taking those protests into his mouth and returning them with passionate kisses.

"Relax...you're too tense ~" he whispered over dewy, parted lips.

Eventually, he got the finger in and after moving around a bit, found the spot he was looking for.

He pushed into that spot repeatedly and Gon cried out against his lips, the strange, pleasurable feeling rocking his body and causing him to grip the soft, smooth sheets tightly.

Hisoka withdrew his finger, only to reinsert two and Gon twisted at the sensations wrought by the intrusion until those fingers were moving easily inside of him, the pain hardly present.

Gon felt the fingers leave again but then something much bigger was probing at the same place, trying to enter. Dazed but curious, he looked down between their bodies and saw that Hisoka was poised to enter him.

Hisoka saw Gon looking at him and he grinned, thinking to himself that this was the moment that he'd been waiting for – the moment he'd get his prey to finally surrender on its own. Raising one slim eyebrow, he whispered huskily, "Do you want it? ~"

Gon gasped, a look of consternation arresting his features as he peered up at him through eyes blurry with unshed tears. He was silent for a while - momentarily worried at how much it may hurt - but eventually overpowered by his desire, he uttered in a low voice, "Y-yes..."

"Beg me... ~"

"P-please..."

A feral growl escaped his lips. Hisoka could barely control himself anymore and pushed in even harder, breaching him and forcing his way in until he was buried to the hilt.

"Ahhhhhhrrrghh...!" Gon panted, nails digging into his back, drawing blood but Hisoka smiled, enjoying the pain and the pleasure.

"How wonderful... ~" He was buried so deep inside. The tight resistance against his hard shaft was inexplicably amazing, intensified by the hot pain from the scratches.

When he felt as if Gon was ready, he started to move.

"Ah...ah...ah...ohhhhhhhh…!"

"Like it? ~" he asked, looking down at Gon writhing beneath him. He fought to maintain his waning control...fought the primal urge to overpower him completely...to inflict more pain... and sweat beaded on his forehead at the effort to keep his strokes slow and steady.

"Ahhhhhhh...um...y-yes...ahhhh…it-it hurts but feels _so _good..."

"You...haven't felt anything yet...~" Hisoka smirked, right before grabbing unto the thighs on either side of him so hard that he bruised them and angling his hips to push in roughly, hitting him directly in that sensitive spot.

"Uhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Gon cried out loudly as his body was pressed into the mattress, feeling himself constantly stretched by that thick, hard shaft. The pain…the pleasure…had melded into one intense feeling and it was overbearing, accompanied by the feeling that he could take no more.

Hisoka smiled down at him, enjoying the way he was so sensitive to everything, to the pleasure. He should have known that Gon would be like that, considering how heightened all of his senses were.

_This __is __going to be fun...~_ he thought as he continued to thrust into him, momentarily stopping to once again pinch Gon's reddened nipple as the other hand pumped the erect phallus.

"Ohhhhh..." Gon brought his hands up to hide his face as he reeled from the pleasure bombarding him. He didn't know how long he could hold back.

"What did I tell you about hiding your eyes? Look at me. ~"

Gon moaned as he removed his hands from his face, placing them instead on the strong chest bearing down over him. His eyes were already glazed over and he felt as if the only way he could breathe was by panting.

Hisoka felt as if he was going to cum soon and started to move faster, moving his hand over Gon's member at the same rhythm and pace that he was moving inside of him.

"Ah...ohhhhhhh...ahh…!" Gon cried out, feeling as if he was once again experiencing something familiar yet different. It felt so _good__ - _something building up inside of him and slowly bubbling to the surface - but in the midst of it all he was still hesitant to let himself go completely. He was afraid to let go.

He didn't have a choice in the matter though.

"Don't fight it... ~" Hisoka whispered breathlessly in his ear as he felt himself about to explode.

"You _will_ cum with me... ~" At that Gon felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as Hisoka bit down hard, the taste of blood sending him over the edge as the pain had Gon cumming hard in Hisoka's hand.

XXX

* * *

><p>Minutes passed and they were still lying on the bed, neither even attempting to move.<p>

_That was amazing..._ Gon thought, his mind hazy in his post-orgasmic bliss. All that he was conscious of was the weight of the body partially slumped over his and the throbbing member still inside of him.

"Come on ~" Hisoka said, lifting himself up completely and pulling out of him. Gon was surprised to see that he was still hard. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me? ~"

Gon looked up at him, entranced by the dark passion and silent promise in those eyes – knowing that it was going to be anything _but_ a simple shower.

And he was right...it wasn't.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** *blushes* I-I'm speechless…Hisoka is such a sadistic lover and proofreading this made me feel like I was looking in on something I shouldn't be seeing…

Umm…don't forget to review...reviews are love :3

Thanks!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** **(****1) **This chapter is cute, although it has some not so innocent parts...these two need to behave but I guess that is impossible with Hisoka around =.= lol

**(2)** Oh my…you guys are so amazing! You have helped me so much with your reviews in ways that are unimaginable. Can you believe that I started this fic on a whim six weeks ago and have already posted eleven chapters? And I have others that I'm working on in draft-mode. I've written enough altogether (drafts and posted) to qualify as a novella! LOL this is like the book I've always wanted to write – pity I can't publish it (haha) but that's ok because I love doing this for everyone who likes this couple. And you know what's motivated me to write this much? You all! Thank you for your constructive reviews and for the new reviewers and old ones too!

**(4)** Question:

Panda Master X: haha yes it's ridiculous; parents seem to have a radar whenever one pulls out any electronic device. At home, I'll be on my laptop for hours typing and they'll pass by and say things like "oh, like you're glued to that laptop" / "come and hang out with us and watch TV…you're always there…" lol. So when I was in the car, I pulled out my notepad and started writing for this story and my sis was like "wow you're doing work? That's tough!" and I laughed to myself knowing that I had tricked them LOL. Paper seems to bypass their technology radar XD

xXIvana BraginskiXx: don't feel embarrassed for liking that scene, it happens to me too! At one time I almost got caught writing that scene by a friend ! Lol

**(5)** Oh and I'm happy you all liked the last chapter! I can understand why some of you would feel shy reading it – it took me so long to write the really hot scenes. I would work on future chapters and avoid that hot chapter until I had enough courage to. And I was blushing so hard too…it felt so real!

**Warnings:** **Rated M for suggested as well as a few depicted scenes (a bit of exhibitionism / voyeurism).**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned…only the plot :`)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

**NB:** Day 5-6

Gon looked up at him, entranced by the dark passion and silent promise in those eyes – knowing that it was going to be anything _but_ a simple shower.

And he was right...it wasn't.

XXX

* * *

><p>Needless to say, they'd spent the rest of the day occupied in bed until they were both thoroughly exhausted and satisfied. And later that evening – right before sleep finally claimed him – Gon lay on the large bed among the tousled silk sheets staring up at the white ceiling. His body was drained and unwilling to move but his mind wandered.<p>

He'd never have dreamed that one day he would be in such a position (or positions) with Hisoka...of all people. In the past, he had always felt a sort of weird anticipation, excitement and fear whenever he encountered him, whenever they were about to fight. And today it had been no different: every time their bodies had met, every time their lips clashed and they were wrapped up in each other, it felt like they were engaged in a struggle, a confrontation...but of a different kind.

And he anticipated every rematch.

It was filled with unbridled passion and was at times even violent but there would always be a hint of something he did not quite understand, a nuance of gentleness under it all that left him a little confused.

These small gestures of gentleness were so inconceivable that it stirred in him a feeling of vulnerability even greater than what he felt whenever Hisoka brought him to the peak of ecstasy. It was so unlike how he'd expected him to be and if he were to be truthful to himself, he had to admit - he loved fighting Hisoka like this.

XXX

* * *

><p>That night, he woke up to see that Hisoka was lying next to him on the bed, partially wrapped up in the smooth, silky sheets but mostly exposed as he lay on his front.<p>

_It's no surprise..._—he thought idly as he observed the man's sleeping form—_...he sleeps naked._

He stared at him for a moment, realizing that this was the first time they were sleeping in a bed together. Just then, Hisoka turned, mumbling something incoherent and reaching out to pull him close. Nestled against Hisoka's chest, Gon smiled to himself as he relaxed in the embrace, listening to the beat of his heart and cuddling close before falling asleep again.

XXX

* * *

><p><span><strong>NB:<strong> Day 6

That morning he woke to find himself alone in the bed. It felt strangely empty without Hisoka there and he turned over and away from the sunlight that kept trying to interrupt his attempt to sleep late.

"Late sleeper I see. ~"

"Mmmm..." Gon groaned into the pillow, wanting nothing but to go back to sleep. Initially he'd thought Hisoka's absence meant that he had gone out to buy breakfast or something but apparently the man was just an early riser.

"Come on, time to wake up~"

"No..." Gon spoke into the pillow.

"As much as I love your objections, we've got a lot to do today~"

Curious, Gon turned over to look at him.

Seeing that he finally had his attention, the man continued, "Have you ever properly toured York Shin before? ~"

"A little..." Taking a closer look at him, he realized that the man was dressed as if he was going out. "Are you heading out, Hisoka?"

"Yes, I'm going out to buy some cards," he responded adding, "Since you haven't seen much of York Shin before, come with me. I'll be heading out soon ~"

Gon sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Hisoka looked at him and licked his lips. He was so cute in the morning…

Gon glanced over to see the magician watching him with an expression that clearly said that if he wasn't already dressed and ready to leave he'd have had him bent over the bed right now. He blushed.

"O-ok then, well I-I'm going to take a shower now so…we could leave…" Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he kept his head down; focusing on the sheepskin area rug under his feet in an attempt to hide his blush.

"You're hard."

"Huh?" he looked up at the man, facial expression reflecting his confusion.

Gon followed Hisoka's eyes downward to see the obvious bulge in his boxers. Instinctively his arm moved to cover himself but it was already too late.

"What are you going to do about it?"

_What am I…take a cold shower I guess._ "Um...I-uh..."

"Touch it."

"What?"

"Touch yourself. Now."

Gon couldn't help it. He was turned on by the authoritative tone.

Maintaining eye contact, he hesitantly reached into his boxers, feeling the familiar weight in his hand. He trembled visibly as he wrapped his fingers around the pulsing organ, the pleasure almost making him forget his sudden shyness. After all that he'd done with Hisoka, he shouldn't be feeling embarrassed but his face still felt hot as he sat there stroking himself.

Yet it was strangely exciting. He licked his lips. Why did everything have to be such a contradiction with Hisoka?

If he were ever to think about it, he could never have imagined how something so private could feel so good with someone looking at him.

He gripped himself harder.

"Mmmmmm…"

Hisoka stood there, arms folded over his chest, looking down at Gon touching himself.

He could already see how slick the hard shaft was from the attention it was receiving. Or was it because _he _was standing here looking at him? The magician smirked, eyes glinting at the sordid implications.

Maybe Gon liked that kind of thing? He'd never have pictured him as an exhibitionist. He looked up at his face as if to confirm this and seeing the look of clouded lust in those hazel eyes staring up at him, he felt a familiar stir in his loins.

_Very nice…~_ They had more in common than he could have thought.

He _really_ wanted to touch him right now. To have his hand there stroking him instead. To steal those lips and bruise them. To completely remove those boxers and make him ride his thick length until they were both satisfied.

And that wouldn't be anytime soon.

He was finding that the more he had of Gon was the more that he wanted. Like some kind of delicious treat. Or a drug. But at this moment, he couldn't touch him – no, not yet.

If only he gave into his carnal desires right now they would not leave this condo for days.

"Mmmmm..." Hisoka's eyes were drawn to the moist, parted lips once more by the barely contained moan. He smirked. Without a doubt, he'd love to have those lips wrapped around his shaft now. And those eyes focused on his seemed to be daring him to come closer, to touch...

"Ahhhhhhhhh…!" Gon cried out, his body tensing as he looked through his lashes. His vision was hazy but still clearly able to discern the way Hisoka was looking at him with an insatiable hunger that triggered his orgasm and he trembled, releasing all over his clothes.

He looked up at the magician with heavy-lidded eyes and Hisoka smiled at him.

"You can go take your shower now~" he said, "We're leaving in a bit. ~"

And with that Hisoka was gone, leaving Gon to stare after him confused. He fell back against the sheets. "Wow...what was that about...?" he whispered to himself.

XXX

* * *

><p>York Shin City was quite lively today. From what he could see through the floor-length picture windows lining one side of the establishment, the sun was shining brightly and it was quite hot outside.<p>

There were throngs of people bustling about and idly he imagined just how hot it would feel to be walking in that crowd with the sun beating down on him.

It had gotten considerably more crowded and hotter since they'd come in from the street and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was not to be out there in that heat right now.

At the moment it was a little after midday and they had just finished looking at some interesting sights around the city. This involved walking about for a while and checking out anything that piqued his interest – which happened to be quite a few things. Somewhere along the way they had even successfully managed to pick up the cards that Hisoka wanted in one of the many variety stores littered about.

And now that they'd accomplished their goal, he was sitting inside a café together with Hisoka having a Strawberry Milkshake, while wondering what to order.

"Is it good? ~"

He looked up at the man across from him and smiled. "Yep!" he nodded enthusiastically, "…it's delicious!"

Hisoka returned his smile. "So what are you ordering to eat? ~"

"I don't know…there is so much good stuff here…" There was a worried expression on his face as he perused the menu in his hands once more. If he were to try everything that was fascinating him right now, he'd have to order every item.

"Well let me make it easier for you, the Double Chocolate Surprise Cake is to **DIE** for…~"

"…"

"Not literally of course…~" he added, seeing the expression on Gon's face.

"But it's really expensive…" Gon whispered, as if no customer was allowed to notice that fact.

"What's the problem? I'm buying it for you~"

"But I can't make you do—"

"It's not a problem; it makes me happy to buy nice things for you…~"

Gon blushed, looking away. Hisoka smiled. _If he doesn't stop being so cute…~_

"Ok I'll get it then! I can't wait to try it!"

A few minutes later the waitress brought the cake to their table, smiling as she saw the look of barely contained excitement on the young man's face.

"This is our café's special. Thank you for ordering and I hope that you enjoy!"

"It looks so yummy!" He exclaimed as the waitress walked away from their table.

"It _is_ yummy. What are you waiting for? Dig in ~"

Gon speared the dessert with his fork, scooping a sizeable portion into his mouth.

"Mmmm!" came his confirmation that it was indeed good.

"Told you so…now wait till you get to the center…~"

Curious, Gon shoveled two more bites into his mouth. "Ah!" He quickly put his hand to his mouth, embarrassed at his outburst. He quickly looked over at Hisoka who was still looking at him, grinning.

"Well I'm guessing that you got the 'surprise'…~" he laughed.

Gon could only nod as he relished the taste of the rich white chocolate filling dispersing on his tongue. It was _so_ good.

Reaching across the table Hisoka brought a hand to Gon's lips and his eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered as the man's finger traced the width of his lips, ending at one corner.

"Chocolate ~"

"Huh?"

The magician pointed to his own lips as he drew his finger back, licking it.

"Oh…" was all that he could manage as he looked away, focusing instead on the dusty rose pink wall and trying not to get distracted by that tongue…

They were in public but the tension between them was so palpable. He took in a shaky breath, shifting uncomfortably on the vinyl seat.

That tongue...dexterous, skillful, bold and capable of coaxing him into a state of orgasmi-

"Um…" He needed to change the topic.

Hisoka looked up from his Raspberry Iced Tea, giving him all of his attention.

He continued. "Yesterday, you had said something about helping Killua escape Illumi during the Hunter Association Elections…"—His face showed concern—"…what exactly had happened?"

"Conscious enough now to think about our previous conversation huh? ~" he teased.

"Hisoka..."

"Well I don't blame you, we really were too busy getting to know each other on a _**very**_ personal level to discuss anything much...and so many times too...especially after I had you do–"

"Hisoka!" he was so flustered. He looked around nervously but the other diners seemed too engrossed in their own conversations to have heard. He breathed a sigh of relief. Was the magician enjoying doing this to him?

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry…~"

Gon eyed him warily. That face looked anything _**but**_ sorry. He sighed.

"No one told you?"

"No…well not all of it..."—he huffed in disappointment—"especially not the part about you being involved. From what you said, that should have been around the time that I…was sick…" His face fell for a moment as if remembering something unpleasant, but he shock it off, "…it sounds like it must have been serious if you had to intervene on Killua's part…"

"Well, don't get me wrong, initially I may have been part of the problem – for him at least~"

Gon looked at him as if waiting for further explanation.

"Illumi hired me and we were trying to stop Killua from causing a bigger problem by helping you. It seemed that Killua was willing to harm thousands just to get you back. But I couldn't help Illumi to the point that you remained in that state so let's just say that I helped give your friend a bit of an advantage at one point~"

"Oh I see." Gon was still curious, especially since he was finally getting the answers that nobody had seemed willing to give him. "And Alluka? Killua said that she was the one who healed me somehow? What do you know about her?"

"Well he— ~"

"She."

"_She_…" Hisoka smirked, "…has a special power. But it came with heavy risks." He said elusively. "She was the one that brought you back from that place…with a wish~"

"Ah yes, Killua told me. But I feel as if there is something that no one is telling me. A wish just sounds too convenient..."

"Hmmm maybe because it is." He paused. "There were many casualties as a result of her wishes in the past and Illumi was concerned that the entire Zoldyck family along with an insurmountable number of lives would have had to be sacrificed for Killua's wish~" Hisoka studied the pensive look on Gon's face as he absorbed what he was told.

"Were you at risk too?" he asked quietly.

"Probably."

Suddenly it all became clear to him and he frowned. "Why would Killua…and the others keep that part from me?"

"They must have had their reasons."

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to be saved at the risk of endangering many others. But somehow Killua must have known that that wouldn't have happened.

And he was glad that his best friend had taken that chance on him.

Because…sometimes he had nightmares of being wraithlike before a curtained hospital bed; looking down at a ruined body: grotesquely wrinkled, drained, bleeding and lying comatose; the bandages constantly bloody despite being changed regularly. And he had a sinking feeling that that disfigured body was his. He looked up at the man who had not stopped watching him. "Yeah…thanks for telling me."

"Not a problem~" Hisoka smiled but frowned as he continued to observe the young man opposite him. He seemed a bit down. He did not like that. "Hey Gon, ready to go? ~"

"Yeah, I guess."

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight though, Gon seemed to brighten just a bit when the rays of the sun hit his face, caressing it and illuminating the green-tinted ends of his hair.

Drawn by the desire to touch him, Hisoka reached up to run his hand through that hair as the young man walked alongside him on the crowded sidewalk.

Gon looked up to see Hisoka smiling at him with closed eyes and – feeling something in his chest tighten in response – he returned the smile with a bright one of his own. Suddenly, it wasn't so bad to be walking together in the throng of people enveloping them in the excessive heat. And he'd forgotten what exactly had him feeling down in the first place.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Ah...it seems that writing smutty chapters with fluffy moments (so cute!) is going to become my thing since these two just can't stop lol

Lol Hisoka - being confused about Alluka's gender XD

Phew...work was tough today with all the negative energy from people as usual, but writing HisoGon always cheers me up so I posted this as soon as I walked through the door lol :) I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review if you can, thanks!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** Now that I'm done with my Sunday chore of cooking, it's update time! Lots of interesting stuff happening here ^_~

**_#1 Magician_ **rocks lol (You'll see what I mean). Fun Fact: The exhibitionist / Voyeur scene in last chapter was written with the song _'I Get Off'_ by Haelstrom in mind. If you happen to read that scene again, listen to that song - it's great :D

Thanks for the reviews, follows and the favs! I just love reading what you all think XD

And from what Thehisokalover said in a past review, these two totally have a 'twisted, complex relationship'! You all will see from this chapter :P...I even found myself laughing while writing it, especially how Hisoka just loves to torture Gon. Hope you all enjoy!

If this were to be a Hunter x Hunter episode, maybe the title would be "_Hisoka X Loves Arcade X Games?_" lol (But if it were an episode, they'll have to completely remove the M-Rated part to make it kid-friendly...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HxH or its characters…not now…not in the foreseeable future.

**Warning: Rated M! I told you they couldn't behave…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

**NB:** Day 6 continues…

"Not a problem~" Hisoka smiled but frowned as he continued to observe the young man opposite him. He seemed a bit down. He did not like that. "Hey Gon, ready to go? ~"

"Yeah, I guess."

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight though, Gon seemed to brighten just a bit when the rays of the sun hit his face, caressing it and illuminating the green-tinted ends of his hair.

Drawn by the desire to touch him, Hisoka reached up to run his hand through that hair as the young man walked alongside him on the crowded sidewalk.

Gon looked up to see Hisoka smiling at him with closed eyes and – feeling something in his chest tighten in response – he returned the smile with a bright one of his own. Suddenly, it wasn't so bad to be walking together in the throng of people enveloping them in the excessive heat. And he'd forgotten what exactly had him feeling down in the first place.

XXX

* * *

><p>Hisoka looked down at him again as they walked. "Since we've accomplished all that we'd set out to do today, do you want to go to the arcade? ~"<p>

"Huh?" He tried not to get too excited or let his anticipation show. Maybe the man was messing with him again?

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm actually serious…~"

It was then that he realized that his mouth was open. He closed it. He'd never have guessed that Hisoka was into arcade games. Obviously the magician was full of much more surprises than just magic tricks.

"If you're worried about money, I'm paying so don't even bother arguing ~"

Gon laughed and Hisoka smiled. He loved to see his fruit happy.

"I hope you're ready then…" Gon smiled, "…to be destroyed."

"Oh? Really? I look forward to it then. ~"

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>GAME OVER<strong>_

Hisoka smirked, stifling his laughter.

Gon turned his attention from the screen, looking over at him accusingly.

"What?" the man said with feigned innocence. "I didn't do anything…~"

He really didn't.

"You must have…I've never sucked at games before."

"Could have fooled me…~"

"What did you say?"

"Hmmm…nothing. ~" Hisoka was grinning widely as he handed him another token to play again.

"Try harder this time and don't forget, I'm still looking forward '_to be destroyed_'~" he stifled another laugh.

Gon seethed as he turned away, pressing the confirmation to start the game…again.

XXX

* * *

><p>It was now 7pm and he sat opposite from Hisoka at their dining table having dinner. They'd left the arcade not too long ago but only because the clerk had said they were about to close. He couldn't believe that he'd spent all afternoon trying to win at that infernal <em>After Burner<em> game.

And that man. He looked up from his plate to meet Hisoka's stare. He was wearing that same mocking grin and although he'd said nothing, Gon just knew that he was laughing at him on the inside. He just knew it.

In the end, he had not been able to even beat Hisoka's high score.

How the heck did Hisoka manage to make it through all the stages and amass such a score?

Gon poked at his food. Somehow he'd kept dying in Stage Four while the other had already conquered all the levels. Hisoka even had the all-time high score in the game, going by the alias _#1 Magician_. Urgh.

"Still upset about the game? ~"

He looked up from his plate again to see Hisoka grinning openly at him now. "No…I'm thinking up a strategy to wipe the floor with you."

"Oh really? Am I going to be '_destroyed'_? ~"

"Yes, no doubt about it." He responded with conviction, shovelling another spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

Hisoka studied him a moment longer before asking, "Did you have fun today though? ~"

Gon looked into those searching, golden eyes and gave him a broad, honest smile. "Mmmhmm!" They had had a busy day. Hisoka had taken him all over town, then to that cafe and of course the arcade, refusing to let him pay for anything. It was so much fun. So much so that losing all those times in the _After Burner_ game wasn't so bad.

But he'd made up his mind. Tomorrow would be the day. He'd try some of the other games he didn't get to play today and then give the _After Burner_ another shot. Maybe that strategy would work.

Yes, tomorrow would be the day he beat Hisoka's high score and effectively wipe _#1 Magician _off the top spot on the High Score list.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><span>NB<span>**: Day 7

The next day they were standing in front of that arcade again. Gon had insisted on a rematch. Hisoka smiled as they walked in and he went to buy some more tokens for today's challenge.

_He's such a persistent young man_~ Hisoka thought as he paid the cashier. He didn't mind though. Seeing Gon try to overcome his obstacles (regardless of what they were) was one of the things he really liked about him – that drive to succeed.

At first they had played a few of the other games. Gon said that it was his 'warm up' before the 'showdown'. And as the young man finally sat down in front of the After Burner game, Hisoka smirked, handing him a token. _This is going to be interesting ~_

"Now I'm going to replace your name at the top of that list." Gon announced, pointing at the screen.

Hisoka just smiled, trying not to laugh at how motivated he was. It was actually quite cute.

"There's no way I'm dying in Stage Four again today!" Gon's eyes were glued to the screen as he skillfully handled the joystick: maneuvering the plane and dodging the myriad of obstacles purposefully thrown in his flight course.

Hisoka didn't say anything because he wanted the young man to not have any excuses when he lost this time - like accusing him of talking while he played to intentionally distract him.

A few minutes passed and surprisingly Gon was still alive, despite the increasing number of enemy interference.

"Haha!"

"…~" Hisoka was surprised by Gon's loud outburst. He was really into this…

"See that? See that?!" Gon pointed enthusiastically at the screen, looking away briefly as his plane was refueling. "I'm only 100000 points away from beating your score!"

"Hmmm…~" Hisoka was concerned now. Seems like he really was going to do it.

"Yes! That's it! That's it!" Gon jumped up from the chair and did a victory dance. Hisoka couldn't help himself, he started to laugh.

Gon stopped, pointing dramatically at the magician. "What are you laughing at? I've just wiped the floor with you"— He grinned—"as promised."

"Yes, yes you did, if only by 5 points…~"

Gon pouted. "A win is a win…don't try to back out now!" He wagged his finger at him. "Don't pretend like you've forgotten our arrangement."

"I haven't forgotten…~"

"Well?"

He cleared his throat. "I…was…destroyed…~" Hisoka said robotically.

"No, no that won't do…you have to say it with more life, more meaning."

Hisoka sighed but he was laughing on the inside. What was it about this young man that made him do things that he'd never cared to do or wanted to before?

He grinned, holding back a laugh as he took a deep breath. "I…was **_destroyed_**."

Gon laughed outright. Hisoka sounded like a villain in an RPG or something. It was perfect…victory was sweet. He laughed till he cried and when he could breathe again, he looked up at the man, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Where shall we go now?" Hisoka said, "Since you've finally beaten me, you get to choose ~"

Gon thought for a moment, his hand on his chin. "Pastry shop!" He said excitedly.

"Which one? ~"

"The one you took me to yesterday, I want to see what the surprise is today"—He paused—"You said the surprise changes everyday right?"

"Yep. I wonder what you'll get today? ~"

XXX

* * *

><p>As usual, the cake did not disappoint and he was thoroughly sated as they stood in the toy store. This was another place that he'd told Hisoka he wanted to be taken to.<p>

It was huge. There were aisles upon aisles of toys, video games and other paraphernalia. He didn't even know where to start.

"You know...~" Hisoka started and he looked up. "...there was this snack when I was a kid that I heard they've made into a toy. Apparently it's a big thing because people are talking about it all over York Shin~"

"Really? What is it?"

"Take a look, ~" Hisoka said, coming to a stop in one of the aisles. "You might be interested...~"

Gon's eyes widened as they stood in front of a huge display packed high with nothing but ChocoRobots.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "That's amazing!" It was nothing like the generic little robot collectibles he and Killua used to find inside of his friend's favorite candy back when they were in NGL. Instead, they looked like bigger, sturdier versions but with the same yellow, blue and red coloring of the ChocoRobot box they came in.

Turning away from the shelf to face Hisoka he added, "Reminds me of the time when we were in Heaven's Arena and Killua bought all the ChocoRobot candy from the shop!" he laughed. "There were so many! They could barely fit in the room!"

Gon paused suddenly as if getting an idea. "You know what? Killua is going to be so excited when he sees this!"

"Hmmmm? ~"

"Yes! I can't wait to show him!"

As they walked out of the toy store, Hisoka asked him, "Didn't you want anything in the toy store? ~"

"Nah not really, I just wanted to see what they had and in the end found something great," he beamed up at the magician.

"Well, in that case, let's go to this store. ~" He stopped suddenly.

"Huh?" Gon looked up curiously at the large building, reading the sign. "Clothing?"

"Yeah...you need some new clothes. ~"

Gon couldn't argue with that statement.

XXX

* * *

><p>The day was well spent. And the night had descended quickly on the City.<p>

From where he lay on the bed, he had a stunning view of York Shin's skyline. And the beautiful city lights mesmerized him as they twinkled outside the glass sliding doors on the wall perpendicular to their padded headboard.

The same headboard he was just holding on to as if his life depended on it.

He was convinced that he had torn the leather with his bare hands as Hisoka had pounded into him mercilessly. But he hadn't and now he was exhausted as he lay there, head resting on the man's extended arm, his thoughts wandering. How many times was it now? He pondered to himself, positive that he'd honestly lost count.

"Tired? ~" Came a sultry voice next to his ear.

"Uh no, not really…" Gon lied.

"Oh great, then let's g–" his sentence was interrupted by a polyphonic ringtone. He smirked, fighting the urge to laugh outright. He couldn't help it; despite the interruption, that type of ringtone was so Gon.

"Ah, excuse me…" Gon said politely, jumping up from the bed when he recognized the caller ID.

Hisoka turned on his side, head supported by his palm as he observed Gon – standing in the nude by the glass doors – looking out beyond their private balcony as he chatted excitedly with his friend.

His eyes travelled down to the plump butt and he smirked as he saw the redness there – red imprints caused by him gripping those butt cheeks hard enough to bruise the soft skin.

Was that particular bruise caused when Gon was straddling him and he held on to those cheeks to ground himself or was it when he'd had the young man bent over, one knee on the bed as he entered him from behind, holding on to his butt as he pummeled him repeatedly? Gon was making some cute sounds then, he thought, mewling every time he'd hit that spot, his face buried in the pillow as he clawed the bedsheets.

Hisoka couldn't help it (not that he wanted to) he hoped that whoever was on the other end came off soon enough, otherwise they'd be privy to what their friend has been recently doing at night. Hisoka licked his lips, seriously considering going over there; he didn't think they've done it standing up in front of those doors yet…

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow…yep…yep…haha I can't wait either…alright then, bye!" Gon replaced the phone on the nightstand and jumped back in bed.

As he did, Hisoka reached out for him, arm circling his lithe body and drawing him close. "So who was it? ~" He whispered close to his ear, nuzzling his neck.

"Ah, it was K-killua…mmm…we're…ahh—!" his breath hitched.

"Go ahead, I'm listening~"

"W–we're ahhhhh…" Hisoka kissing the back of his neck while pinching his nipples made it hard to concentrate, but he tried. He really did. "He…finally called...a-mmmm...and we're meeting tomorrow."

"That's good. ~" Hisoka mumbled between kisses, now trailing those kisses down the front of Gon's body. "And where do you plan to go? ~" He took one nipple into his mouth.

"Yahhhhhh…!" Gon cried out as the man bit down, the pain morphing into something quite pleasurable.

"I... uh…we're going to the guhhhh…!" his breath hitched as Hisoka grabbed his erection, stroking slowly.

"What's a 'guhhhh'? ~" Hisoka asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"I –uh it's… I mean we just might…just walk around."

"That's all? Sounds kind of boring. ~"

"Well not really, I think it might actually be a bit f—!"

Hisoka was now positioning himself at the young man's entrance and with one fluid movement he thrust in forcefully.

"Gahhhhhhhhh…!" Gon cried out, his eyes rolling backwards.

"What...were you saying?" Hisoka asked as he started a steady rhythm.

It took Gon a while to remember what he was saying before. "Ah…it…it….ah…wo –uld…mmm…" He didn't know how much more he could take. "Can we…ah…continue….ahhhhh…!"

His eyes were trained on the ceiling fan overhead as Hisoka continued to pound into him.

"Mmmm? ~"

"This…ah…oh…continue…this…conversation…tomorrow?"

"No. ~" Hisoka said simply, reaching down to grab Gon's erection again.

"Ah…" Gon gripped the silk sheets hard. He bit his bottom lip. "Well…" he tried to focus his thoughts even as stars danced behind his eyelids.

"Open your eyes~"

"Yes…" he obeyed.

He was chewing on his bottom lip as Hisoka kept hitting that spot, his vision blurring. He continued, "J—ust walking around can be fun…not…ahhhhhh…boring…at…all." Gon was panting by now but Hisoka did not relent.

"You...won't forget to show him…the cool places we went to this week right?" Hisoka quickened his pace.

"Oh…ohh…oh…ah…ah…ah…!"

"What was that? ~"

"Ah…of course…I won't…won't forget…"

Hisoka pulled out, flipping Gon onto his front and entering him again from behind, wasting no time. He was close and his pace sped up even more. He slapped Gon on the butt hard enough to leave a red hand print there.

"O-ouch!"

Hisoka grinned. The motley of bruises on the butt cheeks he was grabbing unto looked so beautiful.

Gon tried to continue. "I…I will take him to the…ahhhhhhh…ahhhh…the game center…ahh…too." _Mmmmmm ohh g— that feels so good_. He arched his back, pushing his ass against the man's pelvis.

Hisoka's hand was stroking Gon faster as the young man whimpered incoherently and he knew that he was also close.

"Ahhhhhhh…ahhhhh…mmmmmmmmmnnnnnnn...!" Gon cried into the pillow as a powerful spasm rocked his body, causing him to grip the material hard. At the same time, the man behind him grunted, signalling his release as he buried his hard length in Gon's luscious tightness one last time.

Breathing heavily, Hisoka leaned forward, lips close to the young man's ear. "As long as you have fun tomorrow~"

"I will…" Gon trailed off, tired but satiated.

"That's a good boy~"

XXX

* * *

><p>As they lay in each other's arms later that night, Hisoka couldn't help but observe the young man while he slept.<p>

Gon looked so peaceful, breathing soundlessly, his breath tickling his chest. His smirk grew wider as he continued to look down at him. In all his expectations, he hadn't anticipated that his fruit would be such a delicious treat when ripened. This was something he could definitely get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** … I'm speechless LOL...these two...Hisoka knows how to carry on a conversation during sex - poor Gon, tortured as usual :P

Killua's here! Oh Killua...you have perfect timing with your phone call but you're two days too late lol.

**I need your help guys:** I'd love to hear what you think - about this fiction, this chapter, their relationship so far - anything :) Grad School is starting back very soon and just thinking of it is distracting me (sort of dreading it) and sapping my motivation to write T_T (urgggh writer's block). This is making it harder to get into the frame of mind to write future chapters (especially since some of those chapters have a darker theme) so your reviews would be greatly appreciated (to help get me back in the mood) as reading them would totally help me!

Thanks in advance!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** Bromance chapter! Killua appears XD It's so cute and sweet that I got a toothache from all that sugar lol XP

To the Guest that requested a bit of Gon dominating Hisoka, you must be clairvoyant since there is a chapter with that coming *maybe* soon. (The most I will tell is that Gon will still be the uke of course) I'm being vague because haha no spoilers for you =P

xXIvana BraginskiXx: Thanks for mentioning that bit about me rushing the intricacies of their relationship. I thought you guys would have been bored but now that I know that isn't the case, I'll strike more of a balance, giving those parts as much love as I do the Lemon scenes:)

Thanks everyone for all your support in the last chapter! The reviews were so much fun to read XD I'm so happy you all like the story so far! Thanks for the best wishes about Grad school too, I've gotten some good news that classes won't be starting until February so I have some more time to write HisoGon! Um...I mean study...and prepare =.=

Oh and one last thing, I'm proud to announce that due to a request I've received, Leorio and Kurapika would be making an appearance. It would be in much later chapters though!

**Disclaimer**: I have no ownership rights of Hunter X Hunter...just the random OCs that I torture er...I mean introduce from time to time as well as the plot. Everything else belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Warning:** None! Just lots of bromance lol

Let's get to it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

As they lay in each other's arms later that night, Hisoka couldn't help but observe the young man while he slept.

Gon looked so peaceful, breathing soundlessly, his breath tickling his chest. His smirk grew wider as he continued to look down at him. In all his expectations, he hadn't anticipated that his fruit would be such a delicious treat when ripened. This was something he could definitely get used to.

XXX

* * *

><p><span><strong>NB<strong>: Day 8…

That morning Gon woke up in a trance. He felt pleasurably languid and regretted having promised Killua that they'd set out early. Ah…a late morning after a night like the one he had would have been preferable but the incessant buzzing in his ear wouldn't let him go back to sleep.

He groaned.

Slamming his palm down on the alarm clock's buzzer, Gon buried his face into the plump pillow and groaned again. He wanted to doze some more. Turning over onto his back, he noticed that Hisoka wasn't there.

He yawned, focusing blurry eyes on the sky blue walls of their bedroom._ I need to get up._

Eventually he did, wincing as he padded across the cold, grey granite tiles to the bathroom. Best to get started – it's either now or never.

He brushed his teeth and after showering, came outside to see that Hisoka had returned.

"Thanks for setting the alarm for me Hisoka." He told the man as he joined him at the table, dressed and ready to go. As they sat together enjoying their breakfast, Hisoka studied the teen.

"You're pretty revved today aren't you? ~" he remarked, noticing Gon's barely contained excitement.

"Hehe…" he rubbed the back of his head. "It's that obvious isn't it?"

Hisoka smirked, nodding.

"I guess it's because I haven't seen him in so long that I can hardly wait." He took a bite out of his raspberry scone, chewing slowly.

Licking his lips he continued, "I want to know all about what he's been doing, the places he's been to, who and what he's seen…" Gon's eyes shone as he spoke and Hisoka couldn't help but smile.

"Do you dream of travelling the world Gon? ~"

"Yes I do!" he shouted excitedly, "Dad was telling me all about the places he's been to, the things he's done…it was all so amazing! He even told me how our world was just a small part of a much bigger world!"

"Is that so? ~"

"Yes, and I really wanted to go with him to discover this new world but then I don't have my Nen any more…" Gon's face fell at this.

"Your dad's Ging right? ~" To this Gon nodded enthusiastically. "Well I'm sure you'll get to travel with him one day. Until then, I can show you all the cool places I've discovered. I've travelled a lot too you know ~"

"Really?!" Gon's eyes regained their brightness.

"Yep. ~" He smiled, eyes closing as he thought, _Who wouldn't know every corner of the globe after chasing Kuroro around it…?_

Gon happily dived back into his breakfast, gladly making great progress on putting the rest of the scones out of their misery while Hisoka was just happy to watch him satisfying his hunger.

"These are really good Hisoka," he cooed, stuffing another scone in his mouth. "Where did you get them? Was it at the pastry shop you showed me before? Was that where you went this morning?"

How Gon could eat and ask so many questions at the same time was unbeknownst to him. "Yes, I got them at that pastry shop and yes that's where I went this morning. ~"

"Thanks Hisoka!" he smiled innocently. "They are soooo good…"

"I'm glad you like them~"

"You should try one at least."

"Hmmm? No…I'm good with just this~" he held up his coffee mug to his lips, taking a sip. When he lowered the mug though, he saw a small hand in front of his face holding out one half of a scone.

"At least have a bite." Gon prodded, "I won't be happy until you eat at least something."

Hisoka leaned forward. "In that case…~" He smiled mischievously as he took the scone from Gon's fingers, chewing slowly. As Gon retracted his hand he grabbed his wrist and after completely swallowing the scone, took hold of Gon's fingers between his lips, sucking on them gently.

Gon blushed "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What you told me to do…I'm eating something~"

"But, I'm not food…"

"There's raspberry sauce on your fingers…~" He gave those digits one last lick. "Hmmm…your face too…it's dirty.~" Grasping Gon's chin he licked the jam off the side of his lips, and then proceeded to kiss him full on, his tongue invading to get more of that addictive flavor.

"Mmmmm..." Gon moaned, tasting the coffee as he kissed Hisoka back… the taste of the scones intermingling with remnants of the caffeinated beverage to create a new flavor – a pleasant combination.

"Ahhhmmm…" he moaned, as his tongue dueled with Hisoka's. As they kissed, somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was nagging him, saying that there was something important he was supposed to be doing. Suddenly he jerked away, realizing that he was getting carried away; lost in those addictive kisses. "I need to go…"

"Just fifteen minutes…~" Hisoka leaned forward to meet his lips once more, licking, nipping at them and peppering Gon's chin and swollen bottom lip with tons of small kisses.

"Ah, no I'm already late…"

Hisoka released him. He was tempted to make him even later but he decided to behave. "Go clean up your face before you leave," he said pointing to the bathroom.

"Ah, you've made my face sticky…" Gon complained as he ran into the bathroom.

"I want to make **you** sticky…~" he replied.

"Hisoka!"

But said individual responded by taking another sip of his coffee and humming as if he'd said nothing.

XXX

* * *

><p>"You're late!" came a familiar voice as Gon stood in the park looking around.<p>

"Heh, sorry Killua" he said, turning to meet his friend's clear blue eyes.

For a moment, they stood there, each examining the other. To Killua, Gon hadn't changed much and though he did grow at least two inches, he was still shorter than him. Killua smirked. Well his dad _**is** _short after all...

To Gon, it seemed as if Killua had been eating 'growing mash' or something. He frowned.

He was now even shorter than the other boy, if only by two inches…or so. Killua was always quite mature for his age so not much had changed that was worth noticing. His hair was a little different though; the front being just the same way he'd remembered, but with the back a little below his shoulders. It definitely looked good and Gon could see the girls in the park taking double looks as they passed by.

They walked in silence for a while and Gon stopped suddenly, turning to look at his friend again. This caused Killua, walking to his left, to stop also, eyeing him curiously.

Gon turned away from his gaze and looked down at his feet, examining his boots and the grass that came up between them.

Killua was puzzled, "Gon are you oka-kyahhhh!" He was suddenly tackled by the other boy, effectively throwing him to the ground. "Wha-what are you doing?" He asked, trying to get up but Gon was on top of him, arms around his neck.

"Shhhh," Gon said, squeezing tighter and Killua stopped fighting him. They stayed like that for a moment, lying on the soft grass. Only the sound of the fountain nearby and the patter of feet as people trekked by interrupted their reverie.

Killua brought one hand up, then another to hold his friend close, awkward and not used to affection but finding himself comfortable when it came to Gon.

He did not question the other anymore, or try to get up; just allowed him to hold on as long as he needed to…which, for Gon, was quite some time.

The people walking by were giving them odd looks but Killua just closed his eyes too and squeezed Gon tighter, enjoying the fact that he could feel his friend again after being separated for so long.

Finally Gon spoke, and it came in a strangled whisper. "I…I-I'm sorry Killua…"

_Was he crying?_ Killua wondered.

"I'm soooooo sorry…I'm sorry, sorry, sorry…" he trailed off, now sobbing openly into Killua's collar and the other teen was too surprised to speak at first.

"It isn't such a big deal Gon, people are late all the time, it's just that having trained as an assassin, I'm used to getting to my location long before I'm supposed to be there." He turned to look at Gon's green highlights as he spoke, since the other's face still buried in his collar. "You don't have to beat yourself up about it…"

At that, Gon got up a little, hands supporting him on either side of his friend's head as he looked down at him."I'm not sorry about that…"—he blushed—"well…I am, but this is about something else, something more important."

Killua's eyes examined the face close to his, finally moving to hold his stare, waiting for him to continue. "It's just that…that I've been such an ass to you Killua." Gon averted his gaze and rolled off of him, plopping down in the grass next to his best friend. "I've been such a jerk. I've been so selfish and conceited. I…" he choked up.

"What are you talking about Gon, there is no need to apologize for anything, we're friends…right?" He was beginning to wonder if Gon really was alright. And besides that, when did Gon start cursing?

Tears welled up in his eyes again. "I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE KILLUA! DON'T YOU SEE? DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT I'M APOLOGIZING FOR? YOU HAD COME WITH ME TO AVENGE KAITO AND I SAID SOME REALLY MEAN THINGS TO YOU…I'M LIKE THE BIGGEST JERK IN HISTORY AND I-I HURT YOU, I SEE THAT NOW, I'VE SEEN THAT FOR A LONG TIME SINCE I WAS ALONE ON WHALE ISLAND WITH MITO-SAN AND GRANNY AND ALL THAT HOMEWORK AND NO NEN AND…AND…" He paused when he felt Killua's hand on his face, wiping away the tears.

He took a deep breath and sat up and Killua did the same.

His face was in his hands, voice lowered. "Do you see now what I'm apologizing for Killua?"—he repeated, shaking his head—I had no right for doing that to you, for telling you that it all meant nothing to you…that you had it easy. You are my best friend we share each other's pain but not because we are friends and you believe in me and support me does that give me the right to push you around like I did—"

"You've never pushed me around Gon..."

"Yes I have!" Gon corrected "Not because you didn't think I did and I didn't realize it at the time means that it never happened." He looked over at his friend "I've had a lot of time to think about this and I owe you my life…for all that you did despite the risks involved..."

"Who…told you?" He was a bit angry. Something in his friend's tone told him that he was aware of everything that had transpired with Alluka and he'd distinctively told the others not to let Gon know about what he'd done. He had wanted to save his friend from feeling guilty about that and gritted his teeth but stopped when he felt Gon touch him.

"Don't get angry…" Gon patted his shoulder. "I appreciate everything that you did to save my life with Alluka but it's not just that, if you hadn't come in time when I was fighting Pitou and pushed me out of the way of Terpsichora, or stopped me again when I was about to suicide in order to kill her – I'd be dead right now…"

Killua's face softened. "Gon, you've already said that you were sorry before I'd left with Alluka to go on our trip. And by the way, what I did for you was nothing; I only did what you'd have done for me. That's what friends do right?"

Gon shook his head. "Well yes, friends do that but that simple apology could not make up for all that I owe you. I've said some pretty harsh things to you and taken advantage of the fact that you trusted me so much"—he closed his eyes and smiled—"…and for that, Killua I am sorry…sorry and thankful, so thankful that you are still my friend."

Killua leaned forward and hugged him. He felt so happy for some strange reason as he held on to Gon. "Of course…and I will always be your friend Gon…"

"Thank you Killua…"

Just then he remembered what Hisoka had told him and he pulled away from Killua and held him by the shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Hey Killua, let's get out of here, there's a lot of cool places we need to check out!"

Releasing his shoulders, Gon stood to his full height (which wasn't much) and held out his hand to Killua, who was still sitting in the grass.

Killua looked up at him, observing how the sun seemed to create the effect of a halo around his friend's head. He stared, not speaking for a moment.

Finally he reached out his hand, grabbing Gon's proffered one, allowing him to help pull him up.

_Ah Gon, you are light, my light but now I'm no longer afraid to join you in that light, to walk by your side and not behind you in the shadows._ He couldn't help the thought that immediately surfaced as he walked beside his friend and giving the hand in his a brief squeeze, he met Gon's curious smile with a bright one of his own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Hmm Killua...who told Gon all about Alluka? Hisoka of course! But you don't know that XD

Share your thoughts in a review :3

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, see you in another update :)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: **Ok I'm done editing so I'll post this before going to sleep lol

Thank you everyone for all your support through faving, following and reviewing! And those on Tumblr, thanks for the follows! We're already on chapter 14! Oh how the plot thickens beautifully *insert evil laugh here* and look, a new character makes an appearance; can you guess who it is?

Reference is made to episode 54 and 77 of the 2011 Hunter x Hunter series.

**Disclaimer**: *whistles innocently* oh me? naw...I don't own these bishes...errr I mean characters, I'm just but a humble fangirl who loves to write. All Hunter x Hunter characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Warning:** None! Only that poor Gon is already starting to find it hard to keep the two men in his life happy XD (multitask Gon, multitask!)

Japanese words:

Otouto: little brother

Aniki: Big brother

Ne (at the beginning of a sentence, to catch someone's attention to start a conversation): Hey...

A long chapter with lots of stuff happening...Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Releasing his shoulders, Gon stood to his full height (which wasn't much) and held out his hand to Killua, who was still sitting in the grass.

Killua looked up at him, observing how the sun seemed to create the effect of a halo around his friend's head. He stared, not speaking for a moment.

Finally he reached out his hand, grabbing Gon's proffered one, allowing him to help pull him up.

_Ah Gon, you are light, my light but now I'm no longer afraid to join you in that light, to walk by your side and not behind you in the shadows. _He couldn't help the thought that immediately surfaced as he walked beside his friend and giving the hand in his a brief squeeze, he met Gon's curious smile with a bright one of his own.

XXX

* * *

><p><span><strong>NB.:<strong> Day 8 continues…

Gon looked around, taking in the cozy atmosphere of the Pizzeria. Too much time had passed since they'd last been here together. Now that he thought about it, that last time was when the three of them – Leorio, Killua and he had come here after they thought that the members of the Genei Ryodan were all dead. It had been a brief moment of peace and they'd bought some pizzas before meeting up with Kurapika in the park afterwards.

The pizza had only been part of the horde though, the rest being iced doughnuts, hot dogs, fried chicken, fries, sodas, an apple pie, a cream pie and a few burgers. It had been a lot, but was necessary for the speed-eating competition between him and Killua. He smiled at the memory. Looking up, he saw the same look of reminiscence on Killua's face.

"Recalling my victory in the speed-eating competition?" Gon teased, leaning over the half-empty pizza boxes between them and grinning mischievously.

Killua raised an eyebrow, reflecting his friend's wide grin. "You wish."

"I'd have won you know, if a _certain person"-_Gon paused, pointing the slice of pizza he held in his hand at Killua's face-"didn't turn it into a food fight." He returned the slice to his mouth and took a bite, eyes still focused on his friend.

Killua scoffed. "Yeah...sure..." he said, words dripping with sarcasm.

Gon stuck out his tongue at him but then his tone got serious."It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Killua's smile turned nostalgic. "Yeah."

"Maybe we could all meet up soon!"

"That would be great. Not sure if Kurapika would come though."

"Why is that?"

Killua looked away momentarily. "Last time we'd seen him was when we were all here in York Shin." He took a bite of his slice, chewing slowly before continuing, "Kurapika seems to not be himself right now…" He did not mention that Kurapika had also been the only one of their friends that had failed to show up while Gon was in the hospital. Leorio had said that he'd been unable to get on to him no matter how much he'd called.

Gon's face fell, concern evident in his features. "Yeah…" But he brightened soon after. "Kurapika will get better. I believe in him and he has good friends."

Killua smiled at Gon, admiring his usual optimism. "I'm sure he will," he affirmed.

They continued eating in silence until Gon looked up suddenly. "Ne Killua, so how was it?"

"'It?'"

"Your trip! With Alluka!"

Killua grinned at his best friend. The barely contained excitement on Gon's face was quite visible. "It was great. We went to all the different continents...and even a few islands."

"Really?!"

"Yes Gon! We even saw the Camp Tigers on one of our tours!"

"That's what Kaito was telling us about! I really wanted to see them too...Wow! So you'd gone back to the Azian Continent?"

"Yep! I'm telling you Gon, there is so much to see out there! We should both go travelling sometime, there is so much I can show you!"

Gon hesitated momentarily, remembering that just that morning he had promised Hisoka that _**they **_would go travelling together. _It would be nice if we all can go together._

When he didn't get the expected response from Gon, Killua asked, "Don't you want to travel with me Gon?"

Gon's eyes widened as he met Killua's softened blue eyes. "No, that's not it, of course I do want to go with you but it's just..." He looked away. _Should I tell him about Hisoka?_

"Are you okay Gon?"

"Well, it's just that I wanted us _**all **_to travel together..."

Killua breathed a sigh of relief. He thought that it was something more serious. "Ah I see, who knows, maybe Leorio and Kurapika could join us when that time comes."

"Ah, y-yes, that's true..." Gon looked away nervously, feeling guilty about letting Killua assume that he had been talking about their **other **two friends and not **Hisoka**.

Killua examined what he could see of Gon's face, confused at his friend's odd behavior. He shrugged it off though, convinced that Gon was just acting like this because he was worried that they all might not actually get to travel together.

He reached across the table to grasp Gon's shoulder, the action causing his friend to turn his head to face him. "Gon...I'm sure it's going to be okay." He tried reassuringly.

"I hope so." Gon replied, smiling. _Maybe when the time comes Hisoka can travel along with us after all. _Killua matched his smile, happy that he'd reassured his friend but unaware that the thing he'd unknowingly reassured him about was completely different than what he thought it was.

XXX

* * *

><p>As they exited yet another food café - stepping out from under the flashy awning - Killua patted his stomach, thinking of how good the grilled burgers there always was. Between that and the pizza, he was now finally sated.<p>

_It's so good to finally be able to do all this stuff together again... That year we've been apart felt like forever and I can't wait to finally show him all the things we couldn't see before in this city. _

"Killua! Come on!" Check this out! Gon shouted, interrupting the other's reverie as they came upon a toy store.

But it was beginning to feel as if the he was being given the tour instead.

"Hey Gon, what are you doing?" he protested as Gon pulled him inside. He was flustered as he found himself unexpectedly standing in the action figure isle. "Aren't we getting too old for this Gon? We're already fifteen you know…"

"No matter…" came his friend's voice suddenly much closer as two palms covered his eyes. He instantly tensed up and tried to pull them off. "Hey…"

"Don't fight it Killua..."–the familiar voice whispered next to his ear, causing goosebumps to rise along the skin of his neck– "...it's a surprise…" His face grew warm and he couldn't help but allow his friend to usher him forward.

"Ok you can open your eyes now!" Gon said with a flourish and as his eyes adjusted, Killua gasped, finding himself face to face with an entire shelf –or several shelves worth– top to bottom, of ChocoRobots. At least that's what the sign said.

_What?__ It couldn't be..._

He immediately grabbed one, proceeding to carefully look it over. From afar, it appeared to be just as he'd remembered…every detail in place; but now that he was holding it, he could see that it was more like an actual robot…he frowned – _it's inedible_. As a matter of fact, the only resemblance it bore to his favorite candy was the colouring. Looking to Gon as if seeking an explanation, he met his friend's beaming face.

"It's a Chocobot!"

"ChocoRobot..."

"Yeah…that."

"But it's inedible…"

"Yep!" Gon continued, still beaming. "Apparently, since it was such a popular snack item, the company joined with another company and decided to make an action figure out of it! It's just like those little collectibles we used to get inside the ChocoRobot candy box"—he spread his arms wide—"but much bigger! Isn't that great Killua?"

Killua turned the toy over in his hand, inspecting the construction. It really was well made. How did he not hear about this? He should have been the first to know. Must have been released after he'd returned home with Alluka…

"Isn't it great Killua?" Gon repeated.

"Yes it is!" he replied, getting over his initial shock. "But how did you kn—"

"Come Killua!" Gon grabbed his hand again, pulling him towards the cashier. Killua didn't resist, just allowed Gon to pull him toward the counter as he tried to understand exactly what had just happened.

XXX

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they were standing outside the store, wordlessly enjoying each other's company. Killua was holding his newly acquired item in hand, the store's logo printed boldly on the front of the parcel. Gon had insisted that he pay for it and he had let him, knowing how stubborn his best friend could be when he'd already made up his mind.<p>

Killua smiled, he was so happy to find out that his favorite snack was made into a figurine and even better, to receive such a gift from his best friend. This experience was right up there with finding the golden robot collectible inside of the ChocoRobot candy box. But it was clouded by the fact that something was bothering him.

It seemed that Gon knew a lot of the places around the city already. It was strange because the last time they were in York Shin (Gon's first time there) they didn't get to focus on doing any sightseeing together with the Ryodan running amok and afterwards being too busy trying to auction stuff to really stop and enjoy any of the sites. And then it became even more impossible to do anything with the fact that as soon as the auction was done, they had to leave suddenly to go to Greed Island.

When did Gon ever get the time to know all of these places? And so intimately? He had just arrived in the city hadn't he? It wasn't long enough that he could have done some adventuring on his own.

He really had been looking forward to showing Gon all sorts of places but it seemed as if he already knew most of them. Killua had to admit that he felt a bit disappointed.

"Hey Killua!"

He looked up to see Gon already some distance away.

"What are you doing? If you don't hurry, you'll get left behind! There's a high score in there that I bet you can't beat!" Gon stuck out his tongue and raced into the arcade.

Killua, momentarily forgetting his previous disposition, clutched his parcel tighter, running after his friend, determined to replace his name at the top of that computerized list.

XXX

* * *

><p>Dressed in the spare bathrobe, Killua stepped out of the shower feeling relieved. He'd used the one in the hall rather than wait to use the one in his room because he knew that once he got there he'd fall asleep in no time. He'd had a full day and they'd left the arcade late, separating only after having dinner at a small restaurant.<p>

He shook his damp hair, thinking of how good it was to finally be back home…or at least the place that served as a temporary home while he was on this job.

It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that it had a bed…he was so tired, but in a good way.

He'd missed spending time with Gon like this and doing everything and anything they wanted to together. He entered his room and flopped down on the bed, face first. Almost immediately, he felt the familiar prickle at the back of his neck. _Can't I catch a break?_

"What are you doing here?" he said in a bored tone, face still mashed into the blanket.

Somehow he was understood and the shadow emerged from the corner of his room "Kil, I was checking up on you…"

"No need for that."

"…you weren't here all day and I got concerned because you hadn't said anything."

"I don't _need_ to _say_ anything."

"Yes, but we're on a mission."

"I went to meet Gon, and we had fun. The end…happy Illu-nii?"

"Happy…?" he said the word in his usual monotone as if unsure of what it meant, or why he should be feeling that emotion. "It's good that you were able to meet your friend…" he continued as he approached his brother, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Killua immediately sat up, on alert. "What are you doing?!"

"Sitting down."

"I can _see_ that, but why _here_?"

"Killu…" he said, black empty eyes boring into suspicious blue ones. "I won't try to hurt Gon again you know…" he reached out his hand.

"…" Killua didn't move, unsure of what his aniki was about to do. Instead his eyes darted from the hand to the black expressionless eyes and then back again.

"That was our arrangement wasn't it?" he continued as his hand advanced. "I won't hurt Gon or Alluka and you'd accompany me here for this job…"

Killua gasped as the hand finally made contact and Illumi brought his head close to whisper in his ear, "You can trust me Killua, I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt my otouto…" Illumi ruffled his brother's hair, reveling in the feel of the soft, thick hair between his fingers although the other stiffened at the touch.

They didn't have contact often and were always taught not to let their emotions get the best of them but he really loved to touch Killua like this. It was his guilty pleasure.

Shifting his hand from the bushy hair to the boy's chin, he felt him flinch when their skin made contact but continued to tilt the chin upward, seeking eye contact.

Killua felt as if he was lost in those black, bottomless orbs as Illumi spoke again, "Trust me ok, I'm your brother…"

Illumi got up and walked towards the door, but before he exited he paused and Killua held his breath.

He turned his head, as if remembering something important "…and dry your hair ok? You could catch a cold." With that, he was gone, the door shutting quietly behind him.

The place was still again, the air undisturbed as if **_he_ **hadn't just been there. Killua was confused. He brought his hand up to touch the spot where Illumi had held his chin as if expecting to find a needle there.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he flopped back onto his bed, too tired to try and decipher the mystery that was Illumi. He could spend all night trying to do that and never succeed. That would be a useless venture and he needed his sleep because he had another big day ahead of him tomorrow as he was meeting up with Gon to hang out some more.

Yawning, he hugged his pillow. Right before he fell into the abyss that was sleep, he mentally reminded himself that there were some important questions that he needed to ask Gon when they met up again the next day.

XXX

* * *

><p>As Gon entered the Condo he yawned, eyes blurry from sleepiness. He found Hisoka sitting at the dining table building a card tower. "How was your little adventure? ~" The man asked, only briefly looking up from his cards.<p>

"It was great!" Gon shouted excitedly as he went on to tell Hisoka all that he and Killua had done.

"Sounds like it was fun ~" Hisoka acknowledged as Gon rushed past him. "There's takeout in the fridge if you're hungry ~" He said to Gon's back as the other ran off to the shower.

"Nah I'll pass, I ate a lot while I was with Killua today and I'm stuffed. All I need now is a shower and a good night's rest!" he shouted back from the bathroom, adding, "Tomorrow we're going to visit this café that Killua says has the _best_ milkshakes!"

"Is that the café I took you to a couple times this week? ~"

"Yes, I think that that's the one! I'll tell Killua to try the chocolate surprise that you'd bought for me! That was awesome!"

"Nice to know that you liked it…~" Hisoka smiled. He did not even mind that Gon wasn't going to eat with him tonight. He shrugged and continued with his cards.

"Do you want company in there? ~" Hisoka teased as he heard the shower being turned on. Gon was most likely naked in there right now – naked _and_ wet. He smiled to himself, already excited by the thought.

"Stop teasing me Hisoka!" Gon warned, blushing brightly in the shower.

"No matter, take your time, I'll be waiting for you out here anyway…~" Hisoka promised, grinning mischievously.

Gon's heart skipped a beat. It was definitely going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

1) Ah Gon, your life has suddenly become more demanding...can you _REALLY_ keep the two men in your life happy? Hahahahaha

2) Yay and Illu-nii appears XD although Killua doesn't take his advice…

_**Illumi: "dry your hair ok? You could catch a cold." Killua: "…" *falls asleep**_* LOL don't be like Killua…always dry your hair properly before going to bed…

3) Killua has questions for Gon…oh no…has he figured out something?

4) And on another note, Hisoka! Let Gon sleep…if I didn't know better, I'd swear he was making him tired on purpose...sheesh Gon is not a robot lol XD


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:**

Hmmm it's been a week since my last update but I wanted to take the time to make sure that this chapter was good enough! I think it has turned out to be my biggest yet at 5248 words (minus the A/N)! And I really didn't want to split it to make another.

As for the previous chapter, thanks so much for all the reviews, favs and follows - as you know, I love reading what you all think! Oh my and how did you guys pick up on an IlluKillu hint? Illumi was just being his usual weird brother-obsessing self hahahaha…But I'm not giving any spoilers…maybe there _**is**_ something there? :P

To respond to the Guest reviewer, yes you're right, poor Killua just wanted to impress Gon with his knowledge of all those cool places but then along comes Hisoka to just ruin everything =.= And you know, that's surely going to make Killua bitter if / when he finds out who's been taking Gon around town... (Although, if Killua had acted quickly as soon as Gon had gotten to York Shin and contacted him, we wouldn't have this story…or maybe a different one XD )

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and not me. I'm just having a little too much fun with them...

**Summary**: Oh my I laughed so hard while writing this chapter XD… It's Laundry Day and Hisoka needs the sheets – and Gon's clothes – to have them washed. Unfortunately, Gon does not want to wake up yet. What happens in the ensuing struggle for dominance? Will Gon win (and get to sleep) or will he get a taste defeat?

**Warning****(s)****:** This is the warning of all warnings lol. Haha oh my I'm so sorry, I don't know what was wrong with me while writing this - so many warnings for this chapter. This was just a big ol' lot of pervyness…

1) It seems like Hisoka needs to take better care of his toys but just can't resist provoking Gon… there's crude language, some cursing, bondage, sadomasochism, discipline and even sexting lol. How does all that fit together? Read on to find out!

2) Remember, **Rated M****!** I wasn't going to write a lemon but decided to treat you all for being such good readers. The scene leading up to it was just too hard to resist so forgive me...even I was blushing lol.

If I were to give this chapter a title, I would name it Laundry x Day is Anything But x Normal…

I'd be lying if I said that I did not have fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!

Are you ready for this? If so, read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

"Do you want company in there? ~" Hisoka teased as he heard the shower being turned on. Gon was most likely naked in there right now – naked _and_ wet. He smiled to himself, already excited by the thought.

"Stop teasing me Hisoka!" Gon warned, blushing brightly in the shower.

"No matter, take your time, I'll be waiting for you out here anyway…~" Hisoka promised, grinning mischievously.

Gon's heart skipped a beat. It was definitely going to be a _long_ night.

XXX

* * *

><p><span><strong>NB.:<strong> Day 9 begins…

It had been a long night.

_Ah…I'm so tired…_

Gon gingerly opened unwilling eyes and quickly shut them again. He groaned, turning over and away from the door leading outside the bedroom to the dark brown drawn drapes. _Ah, that's much better_. He yawned.

His eyelids felt so heavy and he welcomed the familiar lull of sleep. He could definitely use some more shut-eye, especially after last night…

He yawned again. _Well at least the alarm clock isn't on this time… What time did I have to meet Killua for today? Oh yeah, we didn't talk about that yesterday._

They'd been so busy having fun that they had not set an exact time, but maybe Killua would call him later that morning to organize something.

He chuckled to himself, thinking, _Until then, I sleep…as late as I want and_—he grinned—_I __have the **whole** bed to myself…_

In an attempt to take up as much space as possible, Gon happily stretched out his body lazily, feeling the welcoming embrace of sleep close around him… _Lazy mornings are the bes__— _

Suddenly he was jolted to consciousness when it felt as if his eyes were burning in their sockets. _AH! What the— _he opened his eyes to see that the heavy drapes were pulled aside allowing the bright morning light to flood in unimpeded – right on his face.

_What the fuck?_ He squinted his eyes against the offensive light, only to see none other than Hisoka standing near the sliding doors, his hand still holding on to the wrought iron drapery wand.

"Well, well…look who's finally decided to wake up ~" he drawled, releasing the wand and moving away from the drapes - not even the least bit ashamed at having been caught red handed.

_So he is the one who always opens the drapes every morning when I'm trying to sleep! _"The heck Hisoka?! I was trying to sleep!"

"Well, obviously ~"

Gon growled in response to Hisoka's sarcastic tone, turning away from him to face the door leading out of the bedroom. _At least the light coming from here isn't too bright._

Hisoka looked down at the young man, who was stubbornly unable and unwilling to make an effort to wake up completely. He observed the way Gon's half-naked body was sprawled, face down in the most risqué way across the bed, the limbs stretched out so that the duvet was almost pushed off the other side and one leg tangled in the white silk sheets. The grey, blue and green pillows were all in various stages of either on, falling off or already off the bed. And those boxer briefs, the way that particular pair hugged his hips in all the right places…left very little to the imagination…

He licked his lips as he walked closer. "Gon… ~"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" came the muffled reply. Gon was obviously not in the mood to wake up early this morning.

"It's morning…~"

"I was rudely made aware of that fact when you opened the drapes."

Hisoka chuckled to himself, unaffected by Gon's sour mood. "So you should wake up ~"

"Go away. I'm tired and you should know why."

"So why am I not tired too and we were both up late? ~"

"…" Gon sighed. "You're not human…"

Hisoka smirked. He was right next to the bed now. Picking up one of the pillows off the ground, he threw it straight at the back of Gon's head.

The young man didn't even turn around.

"What the heck did you do that for?! Let me sleep."

"No ~"

"Why?"

"Because today is Laundry Day and I need the sheets…and your clothes ~"

"Can't it be done another day? I really am tired Hisoka…"

"No, the maid for the complex is coming in today so we have to have everything ready for when she arrives ~"

"I'm still not getting up; she'll have to clean around me. I can't really move."

"Are you sure? That's going to be hard for her to do... ~"

"I don't care."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so? ~"

"Yeah and you can open drapes, throw pillows at me…try whatever dirty tactics and do what you want but I'm **not** moving."

_Ah Gon you're so stubborn. When would you learn? ~ _

"Is that a challenge? ~"

"Take it however you want, but I'm going back to sleep."

Hisoka stood there for a while watching Gon as he pulled what he could of the duvet to snuggle his face into it. _He…really is going back to sleep…~_

Gon had almost succeeded in getting back to dreamland when he was roused again by a movement on the bed. He couldn't see the other - since his face was turned away from the sliding doors where he'd last seen Hisoka - and he didn't even bother to turn around to investigate. That is, until he felt an arm grab his leg.

"What the heck are y—!" His angry shout was cut off as he was suddenly being pulled towards the edge of the bed. He gripped the sheets to secure himself but being silk, they, along with him were being dragged effortlessly and unceremoniously off the bed.

_What?!_

He was now halfway off the bed.

"No! What are you doing?!" He grabbed on to the now exposed mattress and held on with all his strength and it became a heated battle of tug and war as his unseen assailant continued to pull him, now holding on to both of his legs and trying to force him to release the mattress.

Gon refused to let go and eventually his legs were released. The bed was now bare of sheets…and pillows… which would make it a bit more difficult to go back to sleep but whatever; he wasn't going to be picky…

Without caring to look behind him to see what Hisoka was doing, he crawled back on the bed and plopped face down on the rough mattress. Gon was thoroughly out of breath from his fight to secure the right to sleep. The unexpected struggle alone had made him even more tired, but at least he could rest now that he'd stood his ground and won this battle.

Gon couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ah ah ouch ah Hisoka! !" he shouted as he felt himself being pressed into the mattress. He tried to turn around but a weight on his back was stopping him.

Turning his head as far as he could, he was able to see that the weight on his back was Hisoka straddling him. "What the heck are you doing?!" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Waking you up ~" Hisoka said calmly and cheerily as if sitting on top of Gon was the most natural thing in the world.

"Arrrgh!" Gon tried to wriggle out of the man's hold but Hisoka was too strong. He brought his arms up, pressing both palms against the mattress in an attempt to push himself up off the bed. He'd almost succeeded, despite Hisoka's added weight but those arms were soon pulled backwards and restrained behind his back, causing him to fall back onto the bed. _Damn it!_

He clenched his teeth, panting, finally overpowered.

Hisoka looked down at Gon, enjoying the attractively breathy sounds he was making. "So…what would it be, Mr. Late Sleeper? I wonder what it would take to move you from here? ~"

"What?"

"Didn't you issue a challenge that I could do whatever I wanted but you wouldn't move from this spot? ~"

_Shit…I really did say that._

"Things really don't look good for you right now though – what with that face full of mattress you're having for breakfast and me restraining your arms…you should give up now ~" His eyes glinted as he felt his excitement rising. "I'm warning you, it's not too late ~"

Gon knew that Hisoka was right but he refused to concede. "Never…" he groaned, his face still pressed into the mattress.

"I'll give you a choice since I'm such a good guy"—he looked down at Gon still trapped underneath him—"it's either you make way for Laundry Day or have a taste of defeat."

Gon scoffed_.__**Him**__…_a '_**good guy**__'_…_don't make me laugh._ _And how bad could 'a taste of defeat' really be? _

"I already stated that I'm not moving from here," he replied, boldly reaffirming his previous statement.

"Ok, well I guess I have to take it to the next level then. Don't say I've never given you a chance ~" He shifted to come off of Gon's back.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I just did ~"

_Fuck_. Gon thought, realizing that his arms (still behind his back) were now bound together by Hisoka's Bungee Gum. And worse yet, he still couldn't turn around because Hisoka made sure to keep a palm firmly planted on the middle of his upper back to keep him still.

"Now let's get started, shall we? ~"

"Wh-what are you talking ab—?!" He couldn't continue because soon he felt the cool of the air conditioning on his butt – his _naked_ butt. He started kicking his legs frantically but unfortunately couldn't prevent his one piece of clothing from being removed.

Hisoka quickly pulled off his boxers and threw it to the corner of the room, on top of the pile of sheets and pillowcases.

Looking back at the now naked young man and smirking, he taunted, "Good thing you were too tired to put on your vest last night after we were done, or else it would have been a bit tricky to remove that with your hands bound ~"

Gon growled in response, still trying valiantly to escape but with no success.

"Wow…so _wild_ today ~" Hisoka grinned, looking down at Gon's naked body a moment before moving closer. "I can see you're not a morning person ~"

Gon didn't respond, but continued to thrash in his grip.

Hisoka let him tire out himself with his futile thrashing before moving to touch him.

As his hand came into contact with the firm, tanned skin of Gon's butt, he found himself wondering idly (as he usually did) if Gon used to tan naked in order to achieve such a smooth, flawless colour. He'd have expected him to have tan lines, but there were none visible in the bright light illuminating their room. It was so unusual. Pinching the plump flesh roughly, he bent his head to gently kiss the now bruised, smooth skin.

"Ow-ow ouch no, what are you doing? Stop that…"

"Why? ~" he muttered between kisses.

Gon shifted to prop his chin on the mattress. "B-because I want to go back to sleep?" He tried desperately.

Hisoka regarded Gon thoughtfully, _Wrong answer...seems like some discipline is needed ~ _

He smirked. "That's a weak excuse. I told you before that today is Laundry Day and as a result you can't sleep on this bed if the maid needs to work in here ~"

Gon's mind was racing, there was only one way to get out of this unscathed and that was to play meek. He mustered his cutest voice, "B-but can you...let me go? You got what you came here for and I promise to move now. I'm sorry and I-I've learnt my lesson."

_Maybe it isn't too late, __I'll just go sleep elsewhere…_

"Too late ~"

"What?"

"Count ~"

"Wha—"

Gon was completely unprepared for the sharp slap as Hisoka's hand met his bottom. It was quickly followed by another.

He winced under the stinging sensation. "Arrrgh what are you doin—?! His breath hitched and his body jerked reflexively from the force of another slap.

"What did you say? ~"

Another stinging slap.

"F-five..."

"Wrong ~"

[[smack]]

[[smack]]

[[smack]]

"Fo-four! I'm sorry! I meant four! Then Five! Six! S-seven! !"

Another slap.

"Ah...! Eigh-eight..."

"Good... ~"

[[smack]]

"Ni-ne! !" He buried his face in the mattress.

Hisoka continued to spank him hard on the butt, watching enraptured as Gon flinched with each new contact, his skin responding with a bright pink tinge. He slapped him again, enjoying the way Gon writhed and how the skin of his naked butt had now turned to an even deeper, angry shade of red.

"Speak up, I can hardly hear you now ~"

"F-fifteen..."

"Ah hah! Sixteen!"

"Please! Can y—!"

[[**SMACK**]]

A sharp intake of breath.

"Yes Gon? ~"

"S-seventeeeeen...! !"

"I gave you several chances before to do the right thing and you openly refused – willingly choosing to be defiant and have 'a taste of defeat'…" He paused, hand poised above Gon's butt and a sinister grin plastered on his face. "So now, have a **taste**, reflect on your defiance and decide for yourself if your disobedience was worth it…~" His hand drew back even further before completing its descent, meeting both butt cheeks in a final slap hard enough to make the reddened surface ripple.

"Yah ah, ow! I-I mean ah eigh-eighteen..." Tears stung at the corners of Gon's eyes. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I-I didn't know...that this would have been the result…"

Hisoka pondered for a moment as he continued to look down at Gon's restrained body. "Isn't it always? ~" he replied in a low, seductive voice, petting the tortured flesh of his bottom lovingly.

Gon felt that skillful mouth on his neck now, teeth nibbling the tender skin, causing him to elicit a needy moan from parted lips into the rough, unclothed mattress.

"Yes, that's it…I knew you'd see things my way ~" Hisoka's breath tickled the fine hairs on his heated skin and he trembled.

His restrained arms were released and brought over his head (only to be restrained again) and almost immediately, Gon felt fingertips ghosting over the length of his spine, causing him to gasp audibly. He was confused - what a traitor his body was, responding so pleasurably after a spanking like that. It was as if the pain acted as a precursor, a catalyst to the intensity of his response to Hisoka's touches.

"So beautiful…~" Hisoka muttered under his breath as his fingers travelled along Gon's back, provoking the muscles to twitch involuntarily at his touch. "You should know better than to get me excited… I did try to warn you before it was too late ~"

That was true, but Gon couldn't resist being stubborn – it was part of his nature.

Gon felt Hisoka move and when he returned, he felt the bare, smooth skin brushing his own. "Ah…" he moaned at the contact. He was so heated and sensitive.

He tried to lift his wrists but soon realized that they weren't just simply bound together over his head, but fixed to the mattress as well. _Oh _s_hit…_

"Come now… ~" Hisoka coerced him as he gripped his hips, moving his body so that he was no longer lying face-down but was on his knees, bent over with his wrists still flat against the mattress and immobile. He smiled at how easy it was to manipulate Gon's pliant body with him being so tired.

Since his head was down, Gon could see Hisoka's legs behind him and he watched absent-mindedly as the man shifted to place one knee on the mattress.

The only thing he was aware of at the moment was the dull pain from his spanking and the insistent finger probing at his entrance, about to enter.

Just then, there came the sound of a distant knocking on the front door and the doorbell ringing.

He breathed a sigh of relief. _Seems like my ass would be saved today..._

"Hisoka…the d-door…" he said when the man made no move to answer it.

Hisoka removed his finger, looking down at Gon's butt poised and ready. He licked his lips, reaching up to caress the smooth, reddened skin. "What a shame," he said giving the butt an affectionate pat, "…I was hoping to have some more fun with you before she came but oh well; we'll just have to make it quick…~" His hand moved to grip Gon's erection firmly and he stroked it fast, causing the young man to buck underneath him, nails digging into the mattress.

"Hah—ah…Hiso—ah…ah Hisoka…!" He pulled at his bonds but to no avail. He gasped with the effort to breathe and speak at the same time, "Hnnn…ahh…you...q-quick…?" Gon had a bad feeling about this…the last time…back when they were travelling to York Shin, when Hisoka had said that he'd make it 'quick', it had ended in a very intense 'lesson' – one that he would never forget.

"Yes…let's have a quickie…we can't make the lady wait too long now…~" His hand released Gon's phallus and moved to grip his hips, thumbs digging into the flesh of his butt cheeks.

"W-what the heck is a quicki—ahhh…!" Gon cried out as he felt Hisoka roughly and quickly penetrate him, immediately starting a rhythm that was nothing like the slow or steady pace that he was normally accustomed to receiving from him.

"Ah…ah…ah…ahhhhhhh…!" His toes curled as Hisoka pounded into him ruthlessly, going balls deep every time, his hips meeting Gon's backside repeatedly with a loud slapping sound.

"Mmmmmm very nice ~" Hisoka praised as he continued his pace.

Gon kept pulling at his bonds, despite the fact that the rubbery aura would hold him in place until released.

Breathing heavily, he gave up and rested his forehead on the mattress, absently looking between his legs at the man's legs meeting the back of his thighs over and over.

Hisoka continued to take advantage of him and his body jerked forward with each forceful thrust, making him feel helpless; but strangely that feeling of helplessness only added fuel to the heat in his body and he could already feel the waves of pleasure starting to take him higher.

Why was it that being bound, spanked, dominated and helpless made him feel so...so...

"Ummm…mmmm…H-hisoka no…I'm I…I am going to…" He was losing control; his body barely able to hold itself upright, his head swimming from all the sensations.

"Goooood…this is goooooood…we should be done soon…Gon don't disappoint me…~" His fingers dug harder into the flesh of Gon's hips, the resulting marks marring the soft skin even more.

"Ahhhhh…!" Was all Gon could respond with as he was savagely penetrated again and again, his knees starting to bruise on the rough mattress.

His knees, butt and forearms all hurt from the friction caused by Hisoka's brutal movements but amidst all the pain, something distinctively pleasurable was building up...spiraling low in his belly, becoming more and more intense.

He was starting to drool on the mattress. _Oh fuck..._

His eyes slid shut. _Damn…_

"Oooooooh…" He arched his back even more.

"Yes, Gon…that's it…I'm almost there…~"

If at all possible, Hisoka started to move faster, taking his cruel pace to a whole new level until he pulled Gon flush against him one last time and Gon trembled as he felt the warmth fill him. _Oh goodness…__wow__…_

Hisoka leaned forward, breathing heavily as he reached under them to grasp Gon's erection, stroking rapidly. It didn't take long for Gon's entire body to shake with the tremendous force of his orgasm. It was like nothing he'd felt before and Hisoka had to hold him tighter to prevent him from falling. The exhaustion, the pain, the pleasure had his tired muscles quivering deliciously from the joy of release, mouth opened wide in a silent scream as tears poured down his cheeks at the sheer intensity of it all.

He buried his face in the rough mattress and panted.

When Hisoka was sure that Gon was done cumming, he removed his hand and pulled out from him, causing his body to wobble and fall forward on the mattress as it was no longer supported by Hisoka's strong arms.

The man leaned forward and whispered teasingly in his ear, "Now you've seen…and experienced what a 'quickie' is…and if this practical demonstration hasn't answered your question, then I can show you again in the living room while she's in here cleaning up. Maybe over the back of the couch or on the floor on top of that Flokati rug you like so much… I promise you that the fear of getting caught would make you cum even harder than this. I'll have to gag you though, because you're usually loud during sex and you'll most likely scream and make us both get caught... although only you would be afraid to be seen in that position ~" Hisoka licked his lips.

"N-no…that...wouldn't be necessary…I…I understand…"

"Are you sure? I'm a very patient teacher you know...and _extremely _thorough ~"

"I-I'm sure..."

_I don't think my body can take another round... _Gon shifted as Hisoka moved away from him, finding that he could finally move his hands now that the Bungee Gum was gone.

He continued to pant heavily as he slowly came down from his high, looking up with weary eyes to see that Hisoka was now in front of him – fully clothed again – looking down at his spent body and licking his lips. In the distance, through the fogginess in his mind Gon could hear the doorbell ring again, followed by more knocking.

"Hmmm…I should be getting that ~" Hisoka said, sparing one last admiring glance at Gon's thoroughly used yet satisfied form, his golden eyes roaming proudly over the obvious bruises gracing the plump butt.

He eventually turned toward the door but then stopped; looking back at Gon still sprawled out on the bed. "I suggest that you don't remain there for long – unless you want to be seen like that…~" He smirked even wider, chuckling under his breath before disappearing out the door.

"Kuso…" was all Gon managed to breathe out as he attempted to move and failed. To '_taste defeat_' surely was a bitter pill to swallow…

XXX

* * *

><p>Somehow he'd managed to make it to the shower and while there, Killua had called and asked to meet up in an hour. He had been hoping to catch a nap somewhere the maid wasn't working on (even if that meant curling up to sleep outside on their private balcony in the hot sun) but upon hearing the anticipation in his friend's voice, he'd readily agreed to meet up.<p>

After dressing as quickly as he could manage, Gon hurried past the dining room, grabbing one of the banana bran muffins Hisoka had left out on the dining table for him to have for breakfast. He didn't want to be late again today.

As his hand gripped the doorknob though, he felt the familiar presence behind him. He paused.

"So where are you two going today? ~"

"We might go to the arcade again and maybe get something to eat after." He fondled the doorknob nervously.

"That sounds good ~"

Gon was surprised when he felt Hisoka's arms circle his waist from behind as the man bent to whisper in his ear. "Do you need money to get anything? ~"

He blushed slightly, still facing the door but leaning back to rub the back of his head affectionately against the man's chest. "N-no…I still have enough…"

Hisoka straightened to his full height and turned Gon around to look at his face, forcing him to release the doorknob as he was pulled flush against his body in a brief hug. One hand moved from Gon's shoulder to tilt his chin upward. "Have fun today, ok? ~" he said, bending to kiss his forehead.

Gon's entire face blushed bright red and he stuttered, feeling his heart beating faster in his chest. "Y-yes I will."

Hisoka smiled, releasing him and Gon turned away, leaving him to supervise the maid as he left to meet up with Killua.

XXX

* * *

><p>Killua propped his chin on an upturned palm, thinking back on their day so far. The first place they went to on meeting up was the arcade and that was no surprise. He had some unfinished business. Yesterday, as much as he'd tried, he still wasn't able to beat Gon's score or even make the high score list on any of the games.<p>

WTH? How did Gon get so good at games? Two years ago his best friend didn't even know what a JoyStation or its memory card was like, now he was in possession of the all-time high score in one of the hardest (if not the hardest) game in the arcade. It was as if their positions had been reversed. He'd obviously lost his touch but today was a better day.

He was able to beat Gon in every game they played and was even able to make the high score list in that _After Burner_ game although he still came third – beaten only by Gon's all-time high score and some guy named _**#1 Magician**_.

Today's minor victory was a bit of a bittersweet one though, because he was sure that he was only able to beat Gon in those other games because his friend seemed a bit tired. _I wouldn't feel too bad though…I've finally made that high score list._

His thoughts were interrupted as Gon yawned for the fifth time since they'd been sitting in the pastry café.

Killua eyed him. "Were you _that_ tired from yesterday?" He turned away to look over the menu again, contemplating if to get the _D__ouble __C__hocolate __I__ce __C__ream __M__ilkshake_ or the _D__ouble __C__hocolate __C__reamy __S__hake with __C__aramel __S__auce_. "I'm sorry if I made you lose sleep."

"Ah, you're not the one making me lose sleep…" Gon mumbled.

"What was that?" Killua asked, looking up from the menu momentarily.

"Um…I-I was saying that it's not your fault at all, the reason I could not get much sleep last night…was something else…" he amended carefully.

"Yeah you sure look like something's making you lose sleep…you're not sick right?" Killua said, observing the barely visible shadows under his friend's eyes. "Illness is high on the list of the major causes of insomnia you know."

Gon looked up to see Killua watching him. _I'm sure there are __**other **__#1 causes of insomnia…like those that pull the drapes when you're trying to sleep__, possess a voracious appetite for sex__ and can stay up __**all **__night__ doing just that -__ having mind-blowing sex._ He rubbed his back. _Good thing I heal quickly... _He forced a smile as he focused tired eyes on his friend."No Killua, I'm not sick, it's...nothing like that…"

Killua noticed the slight blush on his friend's face. He was probably up watching late-night TV again and felt guilty about it. "Ok... I see." Suddenly Killua squinted his eyes and reached over the table to poke his forehead.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Gon brought his hands up to stop him from repeating the movement.

"That,"—he pointed at his own forehead—"You didn't have that mark there yesterday...is it a bruise? It looks painful, what happened?"

"Huh?" Gon felt the spot Killua had poked and winced. He didn't notice it before; it must have happened when Hisoka had him bent over on the bed and he'd rested his forehead on the mattress as the man was thrusting...

"I-I b-bumped into a door..." he lied.

Killua saw his slight blush get even brighter. "Are yo—"

Just then Gon's phone beeped twice, indicating two new text messages. He and Killua exchanged confused glances. Normally, he hardly received any of those, and it was especially strange when the person most likely to be sending him messages – his best friend – was sitting right here across from him.

If it's not Killua, then who could possibly be texting him? Confused and curious, he pulled out the device and flipped it open.

He instantly regretted that move.

_*You have a sexy ass ~*_

_*Just the way I like it...and I want to push my hard cock up that sexy fat ass of yours ~*_

His eyes widened and he closed the phone quickly. _What th_—

Before he could even put it back in his pocket though, it sounded off again at least three more times, the almost continuous vibrations nearly startling him.

He couldn't help but look down at the screen again.

_*I want to smack that fat ass, I want to fuck it...your legs on my shoulders...work you till you're dripping with sweat ~*_

_*Mmmm it's always great, especially when you scream as I push it in and beg me to fuck you harder ~*_

_*And I know you like it when I give it to you rough ~*_

_*You always cum so hard afterwards and I just love watching your eyes roll back in their sockets ~*_

Gon's throat was dry and he barely heard Killua calling him.

"—t Gon! Are you alright?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? Your face is red and your hands are trembling...is everything OK?"

Gon swallowed hard. His throat was so dry... His face felt hot and he gasped as Killua reached over the table to grab his phone.

"Who is it?!" Killua said as Gon leaned back in time, effectively preventing him from taking the phone.

"I-it's no one..."

"Liar! Hah! Like I'll believe that! Your face is all red!"

"N-no, it's just a wrong number, I think that they sent me these messages by accident." Gon quickly shoved the phone in his pocket, looking back down at the menu. His face was still heated and he shifted uncomfortably on the vinyl seat. _Urgh. _He'll be sitting here for a while.

Hopefully Killua wouldn't want to leave before he got himself back under control. _Ooooh look, it__'s a tart..._ he thought as he focused on the glossy photos, trying to distract himself.

Seeing that he was concentrating hard on his menu Killua decided to leave him be. Maybe it really was a wrong number. "So...what are you getting?" he asked.

"Just lemonade…and maybe some of these pineapple tarts." _Ok...I'm doing well so far. I just need to focus on Killua and not think about those messages. _He took a deep, steadying breath, looking up at his friend and smiling. "I haven't tried these desserts yet," he continued, pointing at the pictures of the pineapple and apple tarts.

'_Yet'_? Killua repeated to himself.

"Oh and you should try the Double Chocolate Surprise Cake. I had heard that they change the surprise every time and it's true, they really do – it is totally to die for!"

Killua frowned. _He was here before__...several times__? H__ow did he know about this shop?_ Although one of the best, it was sort of a little secret among the locals and they normally didn't tell newcomers about it.

He was hoping to share this little gem with Gon today but apparently, Gon had already been here. That's when he remembered there was something that he had wanted to ask his best friend since yesterday. The answer to which would put all the questions in his head to rest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

I laughed, thinking of the part where Killua and Gon was in the cafe animated...just seeing Gon's expressions while receiving those texts and lying to prevent Killua from figuring out what's going on would be priceless!

1) Ok so it's official, according to Gon, Hisoka is on the list of the major causes of insomnia LOL. Although I think he'd fall under 'Interferences in normal sleep schedule' haha

2)Hisoka is torturing him again...poor Gon can't sleep now lol. And as soon as Hisoka was done with him, Killua called and he couldn't refuse lol. Can Gon keep this up? Maybe he should clone himself :P

3) Hahaha...those text messages XD After seeing Hisoka texting in episode 54 (2011 anime), he seems like the kind of person who texts a lot and I could imagine him in this story being bored at home and deciding to mess with Gon :D

4) Hmmm and Killua seems to be about to uncover the truth!

Review and share your thoughts! Things are heating up XD


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:**

Ok so this is another big chapter. I think it's bigger than the last, and compared to a few of the others it's about two in one...I hope you all don't mind - splitting it would have left an awkward cliffhanger lol

Previous chapter: Hahaha yes, thanks so much for all the reviews...you guys had me laughing so much just reading what you thought about that chapter. I'm happy it made you laugh. Please continue to share your thoughts with me and to those of you that faved and followed, thanks as well!

And yes Hisoka sexting hahahahaha please someone, anyone...please confiscate his phone (that person might not survive though) XD

Lol Killua's reactions here are the best. He's going to get them thrown out and banned from that pastry café if the doesn't behave :P

In this chapter, I honestly find it funny that Gon is talking about getting out of choke holds yet Hisoka usually has him in one LOL :D

**Summary:** HisoGon fangirl waitress makes things worse for Gon lol. And Killua's suspicion leads him to the...?

**Warning:** Minor violence, some cursing / swearing.

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm I still don't have official rights to anything Hunter x Hunter related. Full rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi! All that I own is this little story I've crafted.

**Reference** is made to episode 148 (for the Kokuchi swans) and manga chapter 345 (Gon doing homework lol)

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

**NB.:** Day 9 continues…

Killua frowned. _He was here before? How did he know about this shop?_ Although one of the best, it was sort of a little secret among the locals and they normally didn't tell newcomers about it.

He was hoping to share this little gem with Gon today but apparently, Gon had already been here. That's when he remembered that there was something that he'd wanted to ask his best friend since yesterday; the answer to which would put all the questions in his head to rest.

"Hey Gon…"

"Yeah Killua?"

"What were you up to all this time while Alluka and I were travelling?"

"Hmmm? Well a lot of things have happened," he replied eagerly. "After I had gone to see the beautiful sight of the Kokuchi Swans with Kaito, Spin and the rest of their team, I went back to Whale Island. I trained really really hard and then trained even more but nothing happened, my Nen _never _returned! Then Aunt Mito said that since I'm normal now there was a whole bunch of schoolwork and other things to catch up on...I was so sick of it…"

Killua nodded, grimacing at the thought of having to do nearly two years' worth of homework. His own days of enduring tough homeschooling sessions from Illumi were bad enough. His brother had not been disinclined to (and was rather generous in) the use of punishment when he felt that it was needed and Mito-san seemed to know how to keep Gon in check too. _After seeing the outside world and enjoying all that freedom h__e__ must have felt tortured…_

Gon sighed. "It really was _bad_ Killua…you have no idea - day after day Aunt Mito made me sit still for _hours__..._first came the activity reports and other official paperwork, then the tests! I-I don't even know which was worst! And she stood right there behind me…never left...just watching. I was itching to go outside and thought she would have left eventually after growing tired but every time I looked back thinking that she'd gone, she'd be looking right at me as if she was _always_ watching me…"

Killua trembled visibly. _Women can be so scary when they're determined_. Maybe having been raised by his aunt, that's where Gon got that stubborn determination from.

"It was worse than when Palm had me writing all those sentences over and over as punishment! At least I was confident then that she'd give up eventually, but Aunt Mito didn't seem like she would have..."

"Wow…yeah…and back then when I had seen Palm punishing you I'd thought _that_ was bad! What is it with all these women forcing you to do academic work? I see a trend here Gon…" Leaning over the table slightly to smirk mischievously at his friend, Killua teased, "I'm surprised you managed to escape _this_ time!" He couldn't help the bout of laughter that followed.

"Hey Killua, that's not funny!"

Killua snorted as he squinted through watery eyes at his friend's pout. He tried to stop his laughter. And failed. "Gomen, gomen…"

Gon frowned, continuing, "Anyway… I couldn't take it anymore but there were times when Granny kept her busy enough that she wasn't looking and I'd run off to do some training. That's when I started training much, much harder but this time in hand-to-hand combat with some of the sailors staying on Whale Island. It was great to find people to train with and since their ship was being repaired, they had extra time to show me some cool stuff. They cursed a whole lot, but I learned some pretty decent moves!" He gestured excitedly as Killua looked on.

_At least I know now how he came to start cursing… _Killua thought, smiling as he observed Gon's lively demonstration. No one would guess that this was the same young man who was practically sleeping on himself no more than five minutes ago.

"Now look Killua, if someone is attempting a front air choke, this is how you counter..."

Despite knowing most of what his friend was talking about already, Killua found himself forgetting about his plan as he got caught up in Gon's animated act. Gon was always so interesting to watch. _Okay focus. _He took a deep breath and eyed him closely.

_I can't get distracted…_

_Alright __so he really hadn't been back to York Shin City since we'd parted but I'll ask him just to be sure._

"Um, Gon…"

"Yes Killua?" Gon looked up expectantly, pausing in his demonstration of getting out of a rear choke hold.

"So...this is the first time you've returned to York Shin City since we'd been here last?"

"Mmm-hmm," he affirmed.

"But if you've spent all that time outside of this continent, how do you know York Shin so well all of a sudden?" Killua couldn't explain why knowing this was so important to him, but there was an uneasiness that kept gnawing at him in the back of his mind that something was amiss here; that he was being kept in the dark about something important.

"Oh...well earlier this week I walked around town." Gon said elusively.

Killua still wasn't satisfied with that answer. It was too vague. There's no way that simply 'walking around' would allow anyone to learn all of York Shin so well in that short space of time. And to know some of the places that Gon had taken him to and told him about yesterday would have required the intimate knowledge of someone who was either resident there or had been to the continent often. _I'll get to the bottom of this._

He tried to be more specific.

"_Who_ did you come with Gon?"

Gon hesitated for a few seconds, looking away briefly. He really couldn't think straight anymore and blamed it on the little sleep he'd been getting over the past couple of days. Now that he was confronted with a direct question, his brain felt muddled and he was beginning to find it quite difficult to come up with more believable lies or half truths that Killua would not catch on to.

Killua picked up on his hesitation and grew even more suspicious. _What exactly is going on here?_

When Gon met his friend's questioning eyes again, he had come to a decision. He was not going to lie or avoid it anymore; he'd tell the truth – not all of it of course – and hope for the best; whatever that would be. Maybe Killua wouldn't take it as bad as he'd thought.

"I…I came here with Hisoka. And you wouldn't believe it; he showed me all sorts of cool things and some really interesting places Killua! Hisoka really knows a lot about this place. Which reminds me...I have to show you th—"

"What?!" Killua realized that he really didn't hear wrong. "_Hisoka_?!"

"Yup."

He froze. Understanding finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. How hadn't he seen it before? _So that's why at the arcade __**#1 Magician**__ was second on the high score list…_ Gon had definitely been to the arcade with that man. Hisoka _**is**__ #1 Magician_! He felt his anger rising as he looked into his friend's eyes (convincing himself at the same time that he wasn't also angry because he was unable to beat _**#1 Magician's **_score). _The fuck? Just how much time had Gon been spending with that man?! _

As if to answer his unspoken question, a waitress came to their table and laid out their orders. She paused as she recognized Gon and a huge smile spread across her face. "Hey thanks for coming again!" she exclaimed happily, moving to pat his shoulder. "I'm happy that you like our little shop this much!"

Killua observed the rapport between them, surprised to say the least. _He's been here so often that even the waitress knows him?_

She turned from Gon's bright smile to him, then back to Gon again. "Oh, you've brought a friend to share the experience! Thanks a lot!" Her smile was pristine as she continued, "Where is your other friend? The man with the nice smile and red hair who normally comes in everyday with you? You two seem pretty close!"

Gon's smile faltered a bit. _Oh shit…_

She smiled dreamily, looking down at her feet and playing with the ruffled edges of her checkered apron. "Ah it's so nice to see same-sex couples these days. There was a time when they weren't so common you know!"

"Really?" He practically squeaked, sensing the malice pouring off of Killua to which the waitress was practically clueless. _First I couldn't sleep and all that stuff that happened this morning, then the sexting...now this. __Can this day get any worse?_

"And you two look so good together, I could see he really cares about you..."

Gon swallowed hard. "Ah, is that so?"

"Yeah and I helped him pick out the Banana Bran Muffins this morning! He talks about you every morning when he comes in to buy those various treats for yo—" Suddenly she looked back to the service counter. "Forgive me, I have to go now! My supervisor is calling! I know you and your partner have only been here a few times, but I hope to see you two again!"

_'Partner'?_

She waved at him one more time as she turned to run off, oblivious to the copious amount of cold sweat pearling on his forehead.

The air seemed to go deathly still and Gon took a deep breath. When that didn't work to calm him, he swallowed nervously before shifting to meet his friend's icy blue glare.

"Gon…"

At first he didn't answer but just rubbed the back of his head, a shaky laugh the only sound between them. It was like his brain was frozen.

"**Gon**."

"Yes Killua…?"

"Explain..."

"Huh?"

"What was that just now?"

"What? That was a waitress."

Killua's fists met the table, causing the plates on its surface to clatter audibly. "Don't play dumb Gon. What did she mean by 'couple' and 'partner'?"

Gon laughed nervously and time seemed to stop as he realized that he was literally in a corner. "I think that she misunderstood…" he lied.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So…tell me Gon, what exactly did she misunderstand, huh?"

Gon decided to go with a half truth this time. The threat of violence in Killua's eyes was too strong if he didn't try to calm him down now. "Well Hisoka and I just ate here a few times while he was showing me around town and she probably thought otherwise since it was just the two of us…"

Killua didn't speak for a while but just continued to stare at him as if analyzing him for a tiny hint of dishonesty.

Gon willed himself to stay cool and appear relaxed. "You know how these things go..."

A nervous laugh.

Killua narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Ok, well let's say that was really the case and she misunderstood. That still does not explain something…" He paused, clenching his fist on the table. "When the heck did you meet him?!"

"Who? Hisoka?"

Killua gritted his teeth. "**Who else**?"

"Well, that…that was sort of unexpected and –"

"Forget that…" Both fists were clenched now and Killua wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and shake his friend until that brain in his head started functioning properly again. "More importantly, _why_ the heck are you travelling together with that man?!"

Gon blushed suspiciously and Killua's eyes widened.

Seeing his friend's already dangerous expression darken considerably, Gon added quickly, "Hey Killua, it isn't what you think…"

"Then what exactly is it then?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well it just…and I was just…"

"You see! I knew it! You're so damn naïve!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"No way Killua, take that back!"

"Take what back? The truth?"

"It's not the truth."

"So what Gon, you're not naïve?"

"No I'm not, as I said it isn't...it's not what you think…"

Killua reached across the table to push his index finger against the center of Gon's forehead for emphasis. He smirked sadistically when Gon winced as the finger came into contact with his bruised skin. "Then what _is_ it then? How is what's going on here any different than what I am thinking?!"

"Well you see, it was sort of unexpected a–"

"**Arrgh! **Again with the damn unexpected shit! Apparently **e**_**verything**_ is unexpected to you!"

"That's mean Killua…"

"No, it's the truth. I can't get a straight answer from you, it's like _**you** _don't even know what's going on! And you're spending all this time with that man having him take you to the arcade and show you all sorts of places around York Shin City! If that's not fucking naïve then I don't know what is!"

Gon must have had a death wish because he decided to try letting Killua know how he felt. Maybe his friend would understand then. "It may have been unexpected at first, but I…I don't really mind it anymore I fe—"

_[[__**Bang**__]] _

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?! I was just trying to tell you that I feel good when I am with h—"

_[[__**Bang**__]]_

"Ouch! Quit it Killua! Why do you keep doing that?!" Gon rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell are _you_ on about?" Killua eyed Gon incredulously. "That…"—he said, pointing to his fist—"was my diagnostic test to ascertain whether there is anything in that head of yours or if it's just a hollow shell like I suspect." He casually took a sip of his milkshake as if Gon wasn't currently staring daggers at him. "Hopefully, if there _is_ in fact something in there, that hit should have put your senses back in order." _Ok, that solves it. _

"That's not going to change how I feel you know…" Gon said stubbornly, uncharacteristically serious about something like this. He looked down at the table quickly before Killua could meet his eyes, suddenly interested in studying the psychedelic pattern on its laminated surface, his cheeks tinted pink.

_Wait… how he 'feels'? _Killua paused mid-sip, the richness of his _Double Chocolate Creamy Shake_ forgotten (well, almost) as he cracked open one eye to observe his friend. Seeing the colour staining his friend's cheeks, the cerulean blue orb widened and was then joined by another as the candy cane coloured straw fell from his slackened lips. _So what the waitress was saying really is true..._

Palms slammed against the table and he jumped up from his seat as if burned. He raised one accusing finger to point at his friend as he shouted angrily, "You're fucking contradicting yourself Gon! Didn't you just say that the waitress was misunderstood and that there is _nothing_ going on between you and that psycho?! Now you're talking about how you _feel_?! Feel? _**Feel**_?! What the fuck is this?! Y-you're serious about this fucking pervert aren't you?!"

The café fell silent as all the occupants turned to stare in their direction. Killua glared back at them and then returned his attention to his friend, sitting down slowly and lowering his voice. "Tell me I'm wrong Gon, tell me again that I'm somehow misunderstanding this...that he's forced you into this situation…"—his voice hitched—"lie to me...tell me something…anything."

Gon hated that his friend sounded so desperate, voice strained and reeking with disappointment as if he'd lost him to some great evil. He didn't know what to say and couldn't find the gumption to look Killua in the eyes.

"Look at me Gon…"

Gon did, and as hazel met blue he found that he didn't have an answer for the question in those eyes.

He swallowed thickly.

How could he explain something that he couldn't explain to himself?

"Gon...are you gay?"

Gon looked away. "Umm... I don't know..."

Killua tried his best to stay calm, taking a deep breath. It didn't help. He gritted his teeth as he spoke, "**How** the holy fuck could you **_not_ **know? You're spending all this time with that man and blushing while talking about how you 'feel'! How else do you explain that?"

"Well...he is a Transmuter type like you and—"

"Bullshit!"

"…and it's understandable that we'd be compatible in—"

[[**Bang**]]

"Ow!" Gon rubbed his head. "I told you to stop doing that!"

Killua ignored his protest. "Compatible in **what** exactly Gon?! Are you hearing yourself?! This…this bullshit…I can't believe this. I should have known that… that sicko would have tried something on you when he fed you that crap in Heaven's Arena about being compatible with you and how you both could become _**very**_ intimate! And he was **always** turning up wherever we were!" Killua growled, gritting his teeth and angry with himself for not noticing sooner.

"But it's true Killua! I feel…I am i—"

"So what? I'm a Transmuter type too."

Gon's eyes widened "Are you saying that you—"

"No!" he practically roared, "I'm not in love with you!"

Everyone looked their way again and Killua met their curious stares with his icy blue glare once more. "Mind your business will you?!"

He turned back to Gon, who was also looking at him curiously and continued, "I'm not in love with you," he repeated "…but you might as well have fallen for me instead." He finished quietly.

Gon looked at him as if waiting for him to explain further and he sighed. Lifting his hand up between them, the back of his palm to Gon, he said, "If we go by that bastard's reasoning, look, I'm a Transmuter too"—he put up one finger at a time as if counting—"and adding to that: we're friends; we trust each other; we've known each other long enough and have been through more dangerous situations than either of us can count." He put his hand down. "Although it would have been strange to have these feelings suddenly develop between us, it would have been safer…and probably not so bad now that I think about it."

"But that's the thing Killua…" Gon looked unusually wistful as he pondered the thought. "You and I have always been friends; I treasure you so much more than I do anyone. I am drawn to you, I'll protect you with all that I have, will die for you…I love you, but only as a friend." His throat was suddenly dry and he took a sip of his lemonade. "And although it would have been safer to fall in love with you, I was always drawn to Hisoka since the beginning, there was always something so fearfully exciting about him and now I understand why. But I'd never have figured it out on my own if I hadn't come to York Shin."

Killua sighed. _He admits that it would have been 'safer' to 'fall in love with' me but still he willingly went the other way. It is just like Gon to fall in love with danger and excitement...of having his life hanging on the line. _Gritting his teeth, Killua felt possessive all of a sudden. Had he known that some shit like this was going to happen, he'd have laid claim on Gon a long time ago, if just to prevent that man from sinking his claws into his best friend and to keep Gon where he belonged – at his side. He was not going to give up his best friend to that man. He did not approve of this. "You know he's dangerous, right?"

"Yes…"

"He might kill you."

"He won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

"He's…he's had many opportunities to do so and hasn't. Plus he's told me that he won't kill me."

"Oh come on Gon, the man said so himself – he's '…a whimsical liar' – are you going to believe in that?!"

"I trust him." Gon said with deep conviction.

"Well **I** don't."

"Because you don't know him."

"And _you_ do?" Killua said sarcastically.

"Yes." Gon blushed.

"Well I'll pass on getting to **_know_ **him the way you _**obviously**_ have…" Killua said bitterly observing the redness that stained his best friend's cheeks as said friend suspiciously averted his gaze once more.

He sighed. "Just –" A loud heavy metal intro interrupted him and he retrieved his phone, ignoring the stares from the other occupants in the café. "I have to take this." He said to Gon by means of an explanation, getting up quickly to take the call outside.

Gon looked around the café and smiled apologetically at the patrons, as if begging them to excuse his friend's behaviour. They smiled back. There was no way anyone could be angry with such a polite young man they thought. Unlike the other one…

Gon turned back to the door to see Killua reentering the café and shoving the phone in his pocket.

"Was it serious?"

"No, it was just aniki," Killua replied in a bored tone. _Nii-san is so clingy…sheesh. Maybe I should have turned off my phone. But then he might have come looking for me…_He shuddered.

"Aniki? As in _**Illumi**_?" Gon's face betrayed his surprise. It couldn't be Milluki, as Killua probably wouldn't have answered the phone just to piss him off. Plus he usually referred to Milluki by a host of other names, not _aniki_.

"Yes, it was Illumi, who else would it be?" Killua said matter-of-factly as if Milluki wasn't also his aniki.

"Remember I'd told you that I was coming to York Shin City on a job?" Gon nodded and he continued, "Well my job is to assist Illumi in _his_ job."

Gon's eyes widened. "Huh? Illumi? You're working with him?!"

"Um…yeah. Why are you confused?"

It was Gon's turn to be shocked. "Why are you travelling with that bastard?! After everything that he did to you in the Hunter's Exam? After everything we went through to get you back from that place?!"

"Gon, you're overreacting, there's no need to get angry..."

"Arrgh why not?! We tried so hard to help you escape from your family back then and now to hear that you are travelling willingly with that man... Did he threaten you?!"

Killua smirked at how ironic this all was now that he thought about it. _I'm__ travelling with the one person __I __don't want to be in a room alone with and Gon's travelling with Hisoka__..__._ He frowned as he remembered that. "Gon this is kind of hard to explain...it's a bit complicated..."

"How so?!"

Gon looked like he was about to flip the table and Killua could sort of understand why – Illumi hadn't exactly made a good first impression on his friend – but this was different to Hisoka. _At least I'm not in any danger with Illumi like Gon is with Hisoka... it's not like he's going to try to molest me or something_. He had to make Gon understand somehow.

"You see Gon, it's only for this job."

"What is this 'job' about anyway?"

Just then, Killua realized that they hadn't brought up the details of _why_ they were in York Shin in the first place. They'd been too busy spending time with each other to even consider anything else.

"It's an assassination job." Killua replied, face becoming even more serious.

"Oh, I see." Gon was uneasy all of a sudden. His tone was quiet as he asked, "But Killua, didn't you say that you had retired from the family business?" He couldn't believe that his friend had slipped back into the very darkness that he had tried so valiantly to escape.

"Yes, I had retired, and that's why I said that this was a bit complicated. This job is different and the person we are targeting is a really big threat." He looked up at Gon, who seemed more alert than before, his eyes on him with rapt attention. "Besides, my younger brother Kalluto was the one who normally accompanied Illumi on big jobs and since he is not around, Illumi asked that I take his place for now."

"But is everything okay between you and Illumi now? You don't have a needle or something in you now right? And what about Alluka?"

"Well it's as 'okay' as anyone can expect while dealing with Illumi." Killua said, making a face. "And no, I don't have a needle in me either..."

"And Alluka?" Gon prompted. "Back when we were going to the World Tree, didn't you say then that she was at the centre of some complicated family thing? Shouldn't you be protecting her right now?" As far as Gon knew, anything 'complicated' with respect to the Zoldycks had to mean trouble.

"Alluka's fine…" Killua grinned mischievously. "After we returned home, I made sure that they won't ever hurt her again – that they'd treat her like a member of the family and not a thing. _Especially _Illumi."

Upon seeing Gon's worried expression, he quickly added, "Nah don't worry, I didn't do anything too drastic…" he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, palm to the side of his mouth and eyes narrowed as if divulging top secret information. "…I've just decided to start taking advantage of my position as heir of the Zoldyck family. That's all there is to it." he finished mysteriously.

"And as extra security, Gotoh-san promised that he'd look out for her the way he did for me when I was younger." Killua smiled as he remembered those days. He'd probably have never survived Illumi's strenuous torture lessons and tough, demanding homeschooling if it wasn't for Gotoh. The butlers' office was like his real home and although Illumi always did find him when he hid there, the brief respite (and copious amounts of ChocoRobots that Gotoh ensured was perpetually kept in stock)was totally worth it.

"Ah Killua, you're so cool as always." Gon's worried expression evaporated and was replaced with nothing but admiration for his friend.

"Hey stop that, it's embarrassing!" Killua blushed, the bright red color pretty against his pale skin.

"But it's true!" Gon insisted.

Killua fanned him away, getting serious all of a sudden. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That man, are you…staying with him?"

"Um…Hisoka?" Gon blushed and Killua got a little peeved again, disliking the fact that his best friend was in the clutches of that man. _And why the heck is he even blushing?!_ His fists clenched with the desire to hit him upside his head again but he forced himself to relax, knowing that it would do no good. He realized that there was no way that he'd be able to pull Gon away from that bastard; Gon would have to see for himself what that man was – a lying, good-for-nothing creep that did not deserve him.

Killua sighed. "Yes Gon, I'm talking about…_**him **_who else would I be referring to?"

"Well we have a job to do." Gon said without really answering Killua's question of whether or not he was _staying _with Hisoka.

But Killua was distracted by the fact that his friend was also on a job and didn't notice that Gon had avoided his question.

"A job? Really? What is it about?"

"I can't tell…"

"What? You don't trust me? But I've just told you about my job!" Killua was hurt, Gon never kept anything from him before… _It has to be that man, he must be corrupting Gon_—

"No it's not that! I do trust you Killua!" Gon said quickly. "But it's just that there is nothing to tell...I don't know much about it."

"What?!" Killua couldn't believe his ears. "You agreed to a job without knowing the details? Baka! What if he kills you or something?!" He couldn't control himself anymore and reached over the table to hit Gon again but his friend dodged in time. Apparently he was expecting it. Killua frowned.

Gon sighed in relief at having avoided another hit. He'd endured enough beatings for one day. "He won't kill me Killua." Gon said with such surety that the other was taken aback. Killua narrowed his eyes at him and Gon looked away.

His mind had already started analyzing the situation without him realizing it. _How can Gon be so confident that that man won't hurt him? What exactly is going on here? Hisoka isn't one to do anything if he's not getting something out of it... Wait... These two can't be already... Just how far **did** they go?_ Killua sat eerily still as he pondered everything that he was aware of so far...the suspicious blushes, that man taking his friend around town, the waitress' words, Gon showing up for their meeting late and hurrying back home yesterday... _It CAN'T b_e! His blood started to boil at the possibility of Gon and Hisoka having...

"—ua... Killua!"

He looked up at his friend, realizing that he had been calling him. "**What** Gon?!"

Gon flinched from the tone of his voice. It was as cold as ice and spoke of his bitterness. "I was just worried...your...face... You look so angry..."

Killua did not respond, ignoring him.

_Ok, ok maybe I'm just overthinking all of this. _He forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath. _This can__not__ be as bad as __I think it is_.

He took a deep breath. _I need to analyze this carefully. _

Gon fiddled with the pineapple tarts on his plate, looking at his friend with a weird expression that seemed to be a mixture between sadness, confusion and stubborn determination but Killua did not even notice - he was too deep in his analysis to really care.

_When __I had __contacted Gon in the town closest to York Shin, __Gon __had not mentioned anything about Hisoka so he must have met him in the first few days after arriving in this city. It wasn't that long ago and there's no way they would be sexually involved... _He took a sip of his neglected milkshake. _Yes, that's it...and __right now they are __most likely just staying in the same apartment building__ or something. _

_There was no way that this was anything more than __Gon __having some silly crush. _

_Gon probably __hadn't even allowed the pervert to kiss him yet. _

_And Hisoka's just taking advantage of the situation and showing him around town hoping to get lucky._

He smirked. _As if I'll let that happen. __Yes...__I still have time to end this__ crush. _

Killua breathed a sigh of relief, comfortable in his own reasoning. There was still time to get his friend back – but it was going to be tricky, Gon was the one who had to come to a realization and get away from that man.

_If I fail to protect him and Hisoka gets into Gon's pants it would be too late. There is no way Gon would leave him after that._

_But if I interfere too much Gon might end up hating me or worse yet, closer to the bastard._

Talking...and hitting have already been ineffective in putting some sense into Gon's head. _I will have to utilize other methods to get him to see that pervert's true colors. _Just then he remembered his recent phone conversation with Illumi._ That's it! I'll use that!  
><em>

He finally spoke, "Just…just promise me one thing okay?"

"Hmmm?" Gon paused before taking another bite of his pineapple tart to look at his best friend, curious.

"Promise me...that you'd be a little more wary."

"Killua…that's not necessary…"

"Gon."

"Ok, ok…"

"And one more thing," Gon looked up, catching the undertone of importance as his friend spoke. "…Illumi said that he'd be meeting a friend tomorrow and since it's obvious that aniki doesn't really have friends, I'm guessing that that person must be Hisoka. It's too coincidental."

"Ah really?"

"Listen up!" Killua admonished continuing, "I don't know what they're up to, but it might be a good thing to follow them. Maybe you'd discover that _your_ Hisoka…"—his mouth felt bitter all of a sudden—"…isn't everything you think he is."

"Do you know something Killua?" Gon asked, worried.

"Just do it."

"Ok then…" Gon wasn't so sure he wanted to, but Killua seemed so determined that he agreed just to appease his friend.

Killua slid a piece of paper over to him after writing down some information on it. Gon looked at it curiously.

"Don't lose it!" Killua said, putting up one finger. "It's the address you're supposed to go to."

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

[[Beeeeeep]]

Hisoka looked down at his phone screen, absently wondering if Gon had actually responded to his raunchy messages.

_*I'm in town. Come see me.*_

"Oh?" He smirked. "...so it's him ~"

The message was so Illumi – short and to the point. Had it been any longer, he'd have suspected it was a doppelganger. It's like the 'come see me' part was added in afterthought only because he had to make himself clear.

_*Ok. Tomorrow 1:00pm. Usual place ~*_

Hisoka smirked as he put the phone away. Illumi's usual apathy was one of the reasons why he liked to refer to him as the _Ice Princess_. Whenever he did though, Illumi would always respond by trying to kill him but that was the **best** part. He licked his lips as he remembered all his near-death experiences at Illumi's hands and the resulting sensations. But nothing could surpass the one time that he really _did_ almost die. Illumi had been so angry.

It was **always** _so _good messing with Illumi. He never disappointed.

Hisoka wasn't even surprised that the other knew that he was in town. There was little that really did escape the guy's notice. Most likely he'd just found out from Killua. And since those two are in York Shin together, that meant that it must be for some job.

_What a surprise...~_

From all that Illumi had told him in the past, (not to mention from what he'd witnessed personally in the way Killua reacted to his brother's presence) he could only imagine what it must have taken for Illumi to get Killua to come along.

His smirk widened as all sorts of scenarios came to mind and he had to stifle his laugh.

"Aww now I really want to know what he had to do...~" he muttered to himself, but then sighed realizing almost immediately that it was pointless to think that he'd ever find out. Whether it was done consciously or subconsciously, Illumi would opt to pretend as if Killua had come along willingly rather than admit to having bribed him or something. He shook his head in disbelief, deciding not to concern himself with Illumi's presence in the city. It's not like it would hinder his job or anything.

Placing one hand on the cool glass of the large window in front of him, Hisoka looked down at the bustling city below. He couldn't help but laugh at the number of unexpected things that had already happened in the past two weeks to keep his life _very_ interesting. "I wonder what's going to happen next? ~"

"Did you say something sir?"

Hisoka turned to the dining room where the maid was polishing the table and shook his head. He'd almost forgotten that she was still here. "No I didn't, don't let me interrupt you ~"

His golden eyes were on her and she felt frozen to the spot even though he was not focusing any malice on her. She blushed at his imposing presence, the handsome yet dangerous smile directed at her and the way her life seemed to hang by a thread just by being in the same room with him.

Everything about him spoke of danger and death. _So dangerous yet so beautiful..._

Her breathing became shallow and her heartbeat quickened as she gripped the chamois cloth in trembling hands even tighter. "O-ok..." she replied, turning away quickly to resume buffing the surface of the fine mahogany with renewed vigor.

Hisoka returned his gaze to the window, caressing the smooth glass with his thumb and observing the way the cityscape seemed to change under the afternoon sun. He could feel it...some changes were definitely coming their way. And the undertone of danger lurking within only served to excite him. "I hope you're ready Gon-kun," he whispered as if Gon could hear him. "I know I am..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**:

1) *Points dramatically* Hey maid, first you indirectly caused Gon to get punished in the last chapter (although he ended up liking it, but that's not the point here...), now you're ogling his man? Get out of here D:

Alright, now that that's taken care of (sometimes my OCs write themselves, must be the lack of sleep lol) let's continue...

2) Ok so killua's deductive skills had allowed him to figure out the full scope of the relationship between Gon and Hisoka but his denial made him discard the truth. Now he is determined to save his best friend from falling into (Hisoka's clutches) a fate that has already occurred. What could be his plan? Will it work? If only he knew that it is probably already too late to separate his friend from Hisoka…a lot has happened between them and once Hisoka finds something he likes he will not let it go. His leash is loose enough to give Gon quite a bit of freedom but the collar is still tightly secured around his neck…

3) Ohoho so the _Ice Princess_ and the _#1 Magician_ are in the same city together. Can this be good? =.=

4) Yeah and Killua doesn't know that the real Gotoh is dead :(

5) Now let's revel in the cuteness of Hisoka buying Gon treats at the pastry shop every morning and talking about him like those cute husbands that love their spouses XD Ahahaha the waitress revealed his secret...that stinker likes to play tough but he has such a soft spot for Gon ;3

Ah...it's past 5:00 AM right now but I really just wanted to finish this... okie I'm going to bed / fall into a coma. Review and share your thoughts! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
